The rebels
by or-chan
Summary: Kai thought he knew everthing about his past. He thought wrong. He is finally starting to remember but will he remember everything before its to late to save his friends, his bitbeast and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The rebels by or-chan**

Ok this is my first story so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or any of its brilliant characters.

**Chapter 1**

Kai lay down in his bed after a bad day. There wasn't anything that made it particularly bad. Most of the day was occupied with boring board meeting. He had to show his face in at least a few of these meeting. After all he was heir to the Hiwatari company.

He picked up his beyblade Dranzer and stared at it. Dranzer had been acting weird since this morning. There was something about today, November the 3rd that rang a bell. A image of a young boy staring at Kai with tear filled eyes suddenly flashed in his mind. Kai blinked and it was gone. He got off his bed and rubbed his eyes but every time he closed them he could see the boys face.

Kai excellent hearing picked up somebody coming down the hall to his room. Judging by the swift precise steps it was his butler. He got up off his bed as he arrived at the door and knocked.

"Come in", said Kai. The door opened and Kai's butler came in. Kai stared at him and he shifted uneasily under the stare.

"Master Kai there are a few messages while you were out" said the butler. Kai noticed the notebook in his hands.

"Anything important?", asked Kai.

"Well what's important to me may not be important to you" said the butler. He smiled as if he had made a joke. Kai sighed inwardly. This guy got on his nerves.

"Just give me the messages that aren't from fan girls", said Kai.

"Very well sir. Master Granger rang and asked if you are free on Tuesday because he would like to practice with you. Mr. Lang called and said that there are financial matters he has to talk to you about. Also there was a very confusing message from Mr. Ivanov. He said it was very important that you remember the dreams you have tonight. That was all Sir".

"Thank you, you can go now", said Kai slightly puzzled at the last message but he didn't let the butler know that.

"Do you want dinner?" asked the butler.

"I said that you can go now", said Kai as he gave the butler a fierce stare. The butler retreated without saying another word. The truth was that Kai was feeling a bit sick.

Dranzer glowed in his hand. Yes he was certain there was something about today that was important but Kai just couldn't remember what it was.

Suddenly Kai felt so very tired but a part of him was almost scared to go to sleep. Scared about what was waiting him in his dreams. Kai never really believed there were messages in dreams but he felt as if tonight was different. Kai walked over to his bed and laid down on it again. Just as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

_This is in Kai's dream it changes places and times._

Kai looked into Tala's face. He had just agreed to come back to the abbey. (in season 1)

"What do you remember about this place", asked Tala.

"Nothing much", said Kai.

"Do you remember the rebels?", asked Tala.

"The what?", asked Kai.

"Nothing it doesn't matter I am not going to be the one to tell you", said Tala. Kai frowned he hated being left in the dark.

Kai was about 5 years old and in a classroom in the abbey. It was October and the Russian land outside was white with snow. He had been out class for a few days because of an incident. He noticed that there were a few new abbey kids. Normally he left them alone because most of them would not be strong enough and would disappear within a few years. There was no real point in making friendships that would end in sadness. Kai didn't know why he went up to one of them. Maybe it was because he was sitting alone or maybe he looked like a good beyblader. Whatever the reason Kai went up to him.

"Hello, my name is Kai", Kai said in Russian. The boy looked up with a blank look on his face. The boy had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. He was slightly tanned. He looked a bit European.

"Hello, my name is Kai", Kai said in French. But the boy looked at him blankly again. Kai tried German but again all he got was a blank look. Kai sighed and the boy looked sad and turned away.

Kai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you English?", Kai asked in English. The boy's face lit up.

"No I'm Irish but we speak mostly in English in Ireland, thank God somebody else speaks English", said the boy in an Irish accent. A few people turned and stared at him.

"I am Kai please to meet you, I never met an Irish person before", said Kai.

"My name is Sean", said Sean. "I am very please to meet you". Kai and Sean talked for a long time until the teacher came in. They sat beside each other and Kai translated the important things the teacher said.

On the way back to the training room they talked some more. Two older boys walked past both with unemotional looks on their faces.

"What's up with them?", Sean asked.

"Them they are just big sourpusses. They have been in the abbey to long. That shall be us in a few years", said Kai as he put on an unemotional face and walked around like a robot. Kai and Sean started laughing.

"You know we shouldn't really joke about that", said Sean. "What if it really does happen".

"Not to me it wont", said Kai smiling.

End of the dream

Kai woke up with a start. He looked around his room it was pitch black. He sighed out loud. That was defiantly not a dream. No dream was that clear. It had to be a memory that he had forgotten or suppressed. He turned on his bedside lamp and began to draw. He wasn't a fantastic artist but he didn't want to forget Sean's face.

When he was finished he put down the piece of paper. He had drawn him and Sean with the title the rebels above it.

Kai laid back down on his bed. He was wide awake there was no way he could go back to sleep. He looked at the clock it was 4:30 am. Kai got up and changed his clothes. He had been so tired he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He would practice some beyblading until he got tired.

He went to the gym which was closest to his room. The Hiwatari mansion had over five big gyms and a few small ones.

Kai thought about his dreams. Kai had a feeling the rebels may had been a team. If it was then he still had to remember the other two members and where Sean was now or even if he was still alive. He also wanted to know what was so important about today. He thought his dreams would help but they just led to more questions.

Kai launched Dranzer into the bowl. He watched it spin in circles. Dranzer could always calm him if he was troubled. Kai was unaware of a dark figure outside watching him. Interesting she thought I wonder will he remember me as well. She jumped out of the tree.

"I shall save him for last then", she smiled and looked down at her beyblade. I hope he remembers before its to late and history repeats itself.

Note: Please review with any comments or advice please.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of my first fan fiction story ever so please review with any comments or ideas. This is a non yaoi story just so you know.

**The rebels **

**Chapter 2 **

Kai was lying on the grass in Tyson's back garden. The whole gang was there. Dachi was playing Max while Tyson played Ray. Hilary and Kenny were watching the two games. There was a lot of shouting and noise from the two matches. Kai was getting annoyed. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep since his dream the night before.

Dachi and Max's beyblades both exited the stadium at the same time. They both groaned. It had been a competitive match and they had both wanted to win. They both went over to Tyson's and Ray's game. This match was slightly less competitive but neither beyblader was letting up. The match continued for a few more minutes. Kai opened his eyes a few times to watch the match but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Suddenly Tyson's roar of victory could be heard.

"Awww", said Ray "good match Tyson".

"You too Ray. You are getting much better", said Tyson smiling a large goofy smile.

"Actually all of you have improved a lot since the last tournament", said Kenny as he typed into his computer.

"It's so nice that everybody still comes together to practice even when we are all on different teams", said Hilary.

"What do you mean 'we' what team are you on Hilary"?, asked Tyson.

"TYSON!!, I was just trying to say something nice and their you go with you big mouth. You can be so rude sometimes", Hilary shouted at Tyson.

"Anyway" said Max trying change the subject "Kai do you want to battle next?".

"Ok", said Kai and he stood up and went over to a beyblade dish.

"Ok Tyson I am playing you next", said Dachi and the little boy grabbed Tyson's T-shirt and dragged him over to the other beyblade dish.

"I shall rest for a while then", said Ray as he sat down next to Kenny. Hilary shouted " beat him Dachi", then she sat down next to Ray.

It was late when they finally finished practicing. Tyson suggested they stay the night at his house. They got their beds ready and fell asleep straight away, even Kai. They didn't know that the same person who spied on Kai yesterday was following them the whole day. The dark figure crept into Tyson's house. She was trained in stealth and weaponry. She could have killed them without bating an eyelid but lucky for the former bladebreakers, Dachi, Kenny and Hilary she wasn't sent to kill them. She would follow her orders for the time being at least.

She slid the door across without making a noise. She had studied the door and she knew that it wouldn't make a noise. If it had she would simple have went in through the window. She walk through the door into the room. The room was dark. She had excellent night vision. She could make out the beds on the floor and the bits of rubbish that Tyson had left around the place. She stopped at the closest bed, which belonged to Ray. Ray was sound asleep even his cat like scenes couldn't detect her presence. His face twitched slightly. This made her feel slightly on edge.

There was a job she had to do. Effortlessly she reached under Ray's pillow and pulled out his drigger blade. The blade glowed green. Drigger didn't like to be handled by anybody aside from Ray. She placed drigger inside a metal box and pushed some buttons. The box glowed green. After about a minute she opened the box and put drigger back under Ray's pillow total unharmed. Her mission tonight didn't involve hurting the bit beasts or their owners.

She moved on to the next bed and then the next. Each time she took the beyblades and placed them into different boxes. Each of them glowed a different colour. She put each of them back totally unharmed.

Last was Kai. She stopped and looked down on him. He had grown a lot from the small boy she knew from the abbey. Kai turned over. Now he was facing her. He looked like he was having a dream. She wondered if it was another memory. He was still asleep but just barely. She would have to move fast. As she took dranzer from her masters side she stared at Kai. His light blue hair was covering one of his eyes. The blue triangles were on his face. She wondered if they were tattooed because he didn't have them when she knew him. He turn again. She leaned in and brushed the hair away from his eyes. She knew this was a stupid thing to do but she couldn't help herself. Her own brown hair fell across her face she brushed it away quickly. She hated when people saw anything that could distinguish her. She looked at Kai's face again. Suddenly his eyes opened. She saw two big crimson eyes looking at her.

"Alla", said Kai.

(Alla is a Russian name pronounced ahl-lah)

Alla's heart skipped a beat on hearing her own name. 'He had remembered, he had seen her, now what?', thought Alla.

(Kai's dream)

Kai was in standing in a hall. Almost everybody in the abbey was there. They were standing in their year groups. They were standing very straight and in perfect rows. Sean was across from Kai. Over the past year they had gotten very close, they were best friends. Sean was an excellent blader. He also had an older brother in the abbey. This was quite uncommon. Boris preferred not to have family members in the abbey in case they helped each other out. If they were close it could mean they were more loyal to each other then they were to Boris. Blood was thicker then water after all.

The abbey kids had no idea what was happening. Boris liked it that way. He walked up to the raised platform and began making a speech. Kai didn't really listen. It was the same old stuff, power, pride and riches. Then Boris said something interesting.

"I am happy to announce that the B.B.A Russia have declared that any certain institute may enter as many teams as they like to the qualifying rounds in Russia. No longer will only one team enter. This year all of you will get the chance to represent your country and Biovolt. Teams will be made up by you but they must include one senior. They must also pass a certain number of tests. The team that will win the tourament will be given very special privileges".

Kai smiled. Special privileges, he liked the sound of that. He risked a glance over at Sean. He was also smiling. He turned to face Kai and they both smiled and nodded. Kai began thinking about who the other members of the team would be.

The corridor was packed. Kai and Sean pushed themselves through the crowd. They finally arrived at their training room. Kai glanced over the room, which was already packed with people forming teams. Kai saw Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian together and he assumed that they were a team. Spencer was the senior needed. There were a few other teams already assembled but theirs was the best so far.

"Any sca?", asked Sean. Kai looked at him strangely.

('Any sca?' is a Irish term that is used mostly in Cork it means any news)

"What?", asked Kai.

"What's going?", asked Sean.

"People are forming teams", said Kai still watching and analysing the formations of the teams.

"Shouldn't we go find the people for our team quick before there is nobody left", asked Sean. Kai just smiled.

"Sean we are both excellent beybladers. People will come to us because we have a chance of getting though. Just take a look", said Kai confidently. Sean looked around. He noticed that there were a lot of people looking at them.

"Who are you going to chose captain?", Sean asked.

"I'm not sure yet I will think about it tonight and I will decide tomorrow and when did I become captain?", asked Kai.

"You are a born leader", said Sean. Kai sighed and closed his eyes. This would be a hard decision. He would have to sleep on it.

Kai laid back on his bed. His bed was in the middle of the giant dormitory. Sean's bed was near the door. One of the special privileges was their own room. Which Kai really wanted. He was thinking of the choices for the two remaining spots on the team. Many good beybladers had come up asking for spots on the team but he still wasn't sure which ones he would chose.

The next day was Kai's day off. The abbey kids were given one day off every month. Different groups had different days off. Most of the time they went out to the parks and beybladed for fun or just walked around and relaxed. Kai had a few matches with Sean and few other abbey kids.

After a while Kai decided to talk a walk alone. The decision for the two remaining spots was still on his mind. He let his feet lead him through the busy streets of Moscow. It was nearly Christmas and lots of people were out shopping. It was bitterly cold. Kai wrapped his big thick coat around him. His famous long white scarf trailed after him. Kai had been walking for a while. He looked up to find the street he was in deserted. He looked for a street name but there was none. He didn't recognize the street at all. There were a few shops but they had either been robbed or they were boarded up. Kai looked into one. Everything useful had been stripped away leaving only a few bits of rubbish. Even some of the walls and the roof had been stripped away. Kai turned around and walked back down the street. When he had reached the end of the street he realized that this wasn't the way he had come.

Kai looked around slightly paniced now. He searched for anything he reconised. But he couldn't see anything he reconized. He saw a statue of a man who had his head chopped off. Kai walked up to the statue and he realized that the statue did originally have a head but it had been taken away. Kai sat down under it. He was lost and he knew it. It was only a matter of time he thought before he was killed or kidnapped. Most children would have broke down and cried but Kai wasn't like most children. He began to think of different ways to get out of there.

Kai heard a noise from a nearby alleyway. He stiffened. Then he saw Alla. Alla was a kid from the abbey. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Everybody avoided her because there were rumors going around that she had been born into a shady group called the Slams. The Slams were a heartless group that was obsessed with power and would do anything to get it. Kai got up and crept over to the alleyway. He but his back to the wall and looked into the alleyway.

There were four people inside the alleyway. Three of them were dressed in uniform. The uniform was one Kai had never seen before. Each of them wore black hats that stuck to their heads. The hats went down to just above there eyes. It also went down and around their necks. They were also wearing black pants with red lines going horizontally across. They wore thick black jumpers. Kai could tell that these were the people you didn't want to meet in an alleyway.

Kai was stepping back when he heard Alla speak.

"I don't want to be part of this anymore", Alla said confidently. "It is getting unbearable. I don't want to hurt people anymore. Everybody in the abbey looks at me and treats me like I have killed somebody and I want it to stop".

"You do know what we have to do you, if you want to leave, right?", said the biggest of the three men.

"Yes and I am prepared for it", said Alla her confidence visibly slipping.

"I hope you are. I wouldn't like a pretty thing like you die", said the man. He moved slowly towards her putting his beyblade in his launcher as he moved. The other two did the same. They launched their blades together and Alla pulled out her gold beyblade and launched it. They started to beyblade. Alla was losing badly. She was a good beyblader but it was three against one. Kai put his beyblade in his launcher. This would make the fight a bit fairer he thought and he launched his blade.

Everybody in the alleyway jumped when the blue beyblade appeared out of nowhere.

"What the!", exclaimed the man.

Everybody turned and saw a small two toned haired kid appear in the entrance to the alleyway.

"Kai", yelled Alla in surprise. "What are you doing here?".

"I thought I would lend a hand", said Kai smiling.

"Attack" yelled Kai at his beyblade. The blue blade hit a green one and sent it flying into a wall.

"Thanks", said Alla in a small voice as her blade attacked a red blade and sent it flying. Now it was two against one. The man who had spoken earlier wasn't so confidant now. Kai smiled as their beyblades crashed into his. This wouldn't take long he thought. But the man was way more powerful then Kai first thought. He was able to fight back against the combined power of Alla and Kai. Kai looked around the alleyway searching for an angle. He had a plan but it was very risky. A surge of power in the man's blade cause Kai's and Alla's blades to crash into the wall. Lucky for them their blades kept spinning.

(If you are wondering Kai doesn't have dranzer yet)

It was now or never thought Kai. Kai sent his blade crashing into the wall. The man looked up surprised. He momentarily lost his concentration. Alla's blade crashed into his and sent it flying towards the wall. Kai blade which was still in the air after his collision with the wall collided with the man's blade. The man's blade was sent flying into the man's face. He screamed with pain as the blade ripped his skin. The blade fell. It had stopped. The man screamed again.

Alla pushed Kai out of the alleyway after they picked up their blades.

"Run", she yelled. The two of them ran like crazy. After about 5mintues of hard running Kai tripped and fell on his back. Alla stopped and looked down at him. Suddenly the street began to fade away. Kai saw Alla's face but she was much older. The room they were in was dark Kai's vision was blurry. 'Was this a memory as well', Kai wasn't sure.

"Alla", he said. Alla jumped and looked terrified. Suddenly the room turned back into the street of Moscow.

"Get up", said Alla.

"Sorry", said Kai. He got up and brushed the dirt of his pants.

"I think we are safe now", said Alla.

"Good", said Kai smiling.

"What were you thinking?", asked Alla crossly.

"Huh?", asked Kai.

"You were so stupid coming to rescue me like that. You could have been killed", said Alla.

"Sorry I was taught when somebody was in need you help them", said Kai crossly.

"I think I missed that class in the abbey", said Alla.

"I was taught that by my _father_", said Kai. Kai said the word father very softly. Alla looked at him.

"I am sorry. I am just not used to people helping me out without wanting something in return", said Alla.

"Who said I didn't want anything in return", said Kai smiling. Alla frowned.

"What do you want?", asked Alla.

"I want you to join my team", said Kai. "If you want to", he added kind of nervously.

"I would love to", said Alla smiling. She knew their was lots of people who wanted to join Kai's team. A team led by Kai was bound to go far.

"Thanks", she said quitly.

(End of dream)

Alla sighed with relief when Kai closed his eyes again. She was still shaking though. She couldn't do it. Alla stood up and backed away from Kai. She forgot she was still holding dranzer. Dranzer didn't like being taken away from his master. The blade burned red hot and Alla dropped it. She turned away and ran out the door.

Kai was her first ever friend. She couldn't do anything to him. But her feelings for him wouldn't stop her from attacking the others. She did after all have a job to do.

In the morning Ray was the first to wake up. He took drigger from under is pillow. He had a dream that drigger had been taken away from him. He looked up. The door to the room was open. That was strange. Nobody could have opened the door without him knowing. He heard movement from the other side of the room. Then a sharp intake of breath. He looked over and saw Kai searching for something.

"What's wrong?", asked Ray.

"I can't find dranzer", said Kai without looking up.

"There she is", said Ray and he pointed to the door. Kai walked up and picked up his blade. Nothing was done to his blade.

"Its strange that I didn't notice anything happening", said Kai.

"Yeah me too. Also the door was closed when I went to sleep", said Ray.

"You know what this means don't you?", asked Kai.

"Somebody is spying on us", said Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hello, thanks for the reviews. I am truly grateful and now on with the story.

**The rebels**

**Chapter 3 **

Alla walked with her head down. She walked quickly through the crowds without bumping into anybody or sticking out. She had her MP3 in her ears but it wasn't on. It was just to avoid anybody coming up to her. If they did she would just pretend she couldn't hear them. She scanned the street ahead of her for any danger. There was none. Alla looked into a shop window. There were posters of the different beyblade teams. She could see Max, Ray, Tyson and Kai clearly because at least one of them were in every picture. She wondered where they all were now. She had wanted to keep on following them. But her commands were to come back to the base and report after the week of observation was over. Stage two was coming. She smiled she liked stage two.

………………………………...

The former bladebreakers decided that it would be best if they stayed at different houses. They reasoned that if they were all together in one house it would be easier to spy on all of them. Max was staying in his own house. Tyson who thought Kai and Ray were being a little bit paranoid was staying put. Ray was a quest in Kai's house.

Kai was climbing the main staircase in the right section of his mansion. Ray was following behind him. This was the first time any of Kai's friends had been in his house.

"Hey Kai do you have a map?", asked Ray.

"Of what?", asked Kai.

"This house!", said Ray "I cant even remember where the door I came in is".

"You wont be staying here very long", said Kai coldly.

"Always nice to feel welcome", said Ray softly but Kai still heard him.

Kai led Ray to his temporary room. Kai arrived at the door and went in. Ray followed and dropped his bags.

"O my", said Ray totally amazed by the size of the room.

"You, you are letting me use this room", said Ray. "It's huge".

"Yeah, this is the biggest room", said Kai. "We always give it to guests and the bed is already made so its your for the few nights you will be staying", said Kai.

"Why don't you keep it for yourself?", asked Ray.

"I like my room", said Kai simply and walked out the door.

"Hey hold on a sec", yelled Ray running after him into the hall. Kai turned around.

"What?", asked Ray.

"Where is the bathroom and the kitchen?", asked Ray.

"There is an en suite, the kitchen is down the stairs to the right, the gym is just down the hall and my room is upstairs, its the first door", said Kai.

"Thanks", said Ray smiling.

"Ray don't let your guard down. I have told the guards to upgrade security but I have a feeling that wont stop the people who are after us. I think all we can do is wait and see. We are not safe here so be on constant alert", said Kai very seriously.

"Ok don't worry", said Ray. Kai turned around and walked down the hall. 'Don't worry', thought Kai easier said then done.

Ray went into his room and close the door. Kai had been really grumpy all day. Ray now knew why. He was really worried. That more than anything else made Ray really scared.

………………………………...

Alla knocked on a door, then went in. The room she entered looked like an ordinary office a bit extravagant. If anybody had to guess they would say it belonged to a president of a bank or something along those lines. The office and the other offices in the building over looked a busy street. Alla was still bowing. She would continue until the man in the seat behind the desk told her to stop.

"Rise", ordered the man. Alla straightened up. The man behind the desk was tall and large with protruding muscles. He had black grey hair that stuck out. He had green eyes that glinted constantly. He also had a thin scar that started on his lip and went up to his right eye. It was covered with make up but you could still see it. His right eye looked a bit droopy as well. Even if it had been completely covered Alla would still know it was there. After all she was there when it had been given to him when he was still just a goon. Now he was the boss of the Slams. The takeover had occurred just over two months ago and already he had many mission lined up. The name engraved in gold on the front of the desk was Mr. Becket but Alla knew it wasn't his real name but she would call him Mr. Becket if she valued her life.

"So", Mr. Becket began "was the first stage a success?".

"Yes", Mr Becket.

"Good, good, so did you study their moves and get the blueprints of their beyblades", asked Mr. Becket.

"I studied all their moves and I got all of their blueprints except for Kai's", said Alla.

"Like I expected", said Mr. Becket. Alla looked at him. "I had a feeling you mite not be able to so anything directly against Kai. He was your team mate after all". There was silence in the room for a while.

Finally Mr. Becket broke it.

"Since I am such a good boss and as proof that I have forgotten our little incident", he pointed to his face " I shall take down Kai myself when you are finished with the others".

"Thank you sir, you are most generous", said Alla bowing again. Mr. Becket smiled. Alla was one of his most loyal goons. She was smart and could get the job done. Also if this mission went to plan not only would he have enough power to make all his dreams come true. He would get pay back on Kai.

"You may start stage two now", said Mr. Becket smiling. Alla bowed yet again then left.

………………………………...

Kai sighed. He had a giant head ache. With Ray in the house he actually felt a bit safer. He walked downstairs to the main gym. He launched dranzer into the dish and did some practice moves. Then he did his usual training using the bottles. His beyblade went in and out of the rows of bottles.

"Good, if you are trying to avoid the your tsrget. In battles you must hit the targets not avoid them young Kai".

Kai jumped and looked around but nobody was there.

"Who said that?", he asked the empty room. 'Great now I am going mad', thought

Kai. The voice unnerved him it sounded like Boris voice. It mite be a memory but why would he have a flashback when he was awake. He shook his head. He moved on to the treadmill. He settled into his old gym routine. After a while he moved on to the weights. He lay back on the board and lifted his arms and began lifting the weights. He was quite happy until he thought he heard a voice saying 'Your grandfather wants to see you in his office immediately'. Kai straightened up.

Kai's vision started to go blurry. He could now see both the door to his grandfathers study and the gym. He groaned. Suddenly the gym door open and Ray came in. Kai stood up shakily.

"Kai….are……you……..o………k?", asked Ray. Ray sounded like he was under water. There were huge gaps between his words Kai was sure there wasn't in real life.

"I think I am having a flashback", said Kai shakily.

"Of what?", asked Ray but Kai never got a chance to answer because he fell to the floor.

_(Kai's flashback)_

Kai was standing outside his grandfathers office. He wasn't scared just a bit nervous. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in", said the voice from the room. Kai opened the door and went inside. His grandfather looked like he was in a good mood. He was smiling and polishing something with a red cloth.

"Grandson, I have called you here for three reasons. One to congratulate you on the team you are captioning. It appears to be a good team and I know you will do me proud in the qualify rounds", said Voltaire as he continued to polish whatever he was holding.

"Thank you grandfather", said Kai, his eyes never leaving his grandfathers. Even though he had only said a few sentences Kai knew he was up to something.

"Secondly", said Voltaire "I would like to select the fourth person who will be on your team. As is my right as the founder, benefactor of Biovolt and your grandfather", said Voltaire his eyes dared Kai to protest. Kai wasn't stupid enough to protest .

"Of course its within your right grandfather. May I asked who you have in mind?".

"I was thinking Fachtna O Bradain", said Voltaire. "His brother Sean O Bradain is on the team is he not?", asked Voltaire.

(Fachtna is an uncommon Irish name. It has a secret meaning that ties in with the character that I wont tell you until later. Evil laughter)

"He is", said Kai softly. Kai had heard about Fachtna O Bradain. Most people called him Bradain. He was a good beyblader but he was totally loyal to Biovolt and Boris.

"The third thing?", asked Kai.

"Ahh yes. It's your ninth birthday today". said Voltaire.

"Is it really", said Kai who had totally forgotten.

"Don't interrupted me grandson. Anyway as I was saying it is your ninth birthday and so I decided to give you this". Voltaire removed the cloth from the item he was holding and presented Kai with a long dagger. Kai was amazed this was the first present he had ever got and the first birthday present that he could remember. The dagger was very ornate. It had flames on the blade and on the handle was a beautiful engraving of a phoenix. The colouring on the blade was red, yellow and orange.

"Its magnificent", said Kai. "Why are you giving it to me?".

"This dagger has been passed down in our family for generations", said Voltaire.

"Why didn't my mum get it?", asked Kai.

"Because grandson, she was not worthy of it, unlike you. Now you may go and do me proud in the qualifying rounds", said Voltaire. Kai wrapped the dagger up in the red cloth.

"Thank you grandfather and I will do you proud", said Kai. Kai left the room as he was going Bradain walked in. He smiled at Kai. Kai got a bad feeling but he smiled back anyway. Bradain didn't have to know that he wasn't trusted.

(Note: Kai didn't have a flashback of the meeting between Voltaire and Bradain)

"So that's your grandson, master", said Bradian bowing.

"Yes it is. He has agreed to let you be on his team. Not that I gave him a choice. I would like you to report back to me weekly with information", said Voltaire.

"Of course master. I understand that they are one of the most impressive teams but is that the only reason you have sent your best man to join their team", said Bradian smiling.

"It's also because they are young. They still aren't totally loyal to Biovolt. They named the team the rebels for goodness sake". Bradain smiled Sean must have come up with the name.

"But I can see each of them becoming great bladers", said Voltaire.

"May I ask when my reward for being the best will be ready?", asked Bradain.

"Black dranzer will be ready after the world championship", said Voltaire.

(End of flashback)

Kai woke up sore and confused. He was sore because Ray was all the way on the other side of the gym when he fell and he couldn't catch him. He was confused because he could feel a cold hand on his neck and a soft bed under him. Kai opened his eyes and knocked the hand on his neck away.

"I see your awake now", said the doctor. "I was just checking your pulse". Kai pulled the sheets covering him away and was about to get up when the doctor put his arms on Kai's shoulders.

"You must stay in bed you just had an involuntarily flashback and you could have another one", said the doctor.

"I am fine you have nothing to worry about. I am fine", Kai repeated when the doctor didn't remove his hands.

"At least stay in bed for the rest of the day and take it easy. Also if you feel anything strange over the next few days please stop what you are doing and rest that is all I can say to help", said the doctor.

"Don't worry he will", said Ray behind him.

"Very well I shall take my leave of you", said the doctor. He left the room.

"I was really worried about you. You just collapsed and I couldn't wake you", said Ray. "What happen?", asked Ray. Kai considered lying to Ray but he didn't think it would work. Besides surprisingly he was never really good at lying. Just at not saying what he felt.

"I had a flashback of my time in the abbey I think they are some repressed memories. But they aren't bad or traumatic so I am not sure why I repressed them in the first place", said Kai.

"How long have you been having them?", asked Ray.

"Three days now", said Kai.

"Is there anything that can be done to help", asked Ray.

"I think there is trance I can be put under that will help me to remember everything but I think it would be best if I just keep getting one bit at a time", said Kai.

"OK", said Ray softly.

"And Ray", said Kai.

"Yeah", said Ray.

"Don't tell the others", said Kai.

"I wouldn't dream of it", said Ray smiling.

Outside on a branch Alla watched Kai and Ray talking. She smiled she would strike soon. She had already decided on her first victim. Ray.

………………………………...

Please review. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and short. Things will start getting exciting in the next chapter promise. The sooner I update depends on the reviews. Thanks for reading :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

-1Thank again for the reviews. I didn't realise I had a block on anonymous readers reviewing but now it is gone. So all you anonymous readers may now review. So without further ado here is Chapter 4. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or any of their characters.

**The rebels**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Kai, I am going for a walk", said Ray as he looked in to Kai's room. Kai was lying in bed drawing. For once he was following the doctors orders and staying in bed for the rest of the day.

"Is that ok?", asked Ray.

"Since when did you become my babysitter?", asked Kai.

"I'll be back soon", said Ray and he left. The door closed with a soft thud. Kai felt his stomach tighten. He had a really bad feeling. He considered calling after Ray but Kai realized he wasn't Ray's babysitter either. He would be able to go on a walk by himself.

Kai lied back. His picture of the rebels was now complete. He had gotten so many answers already but there was even more that still had to be answered. He was ready to see the next part. His eye lids became heavy and he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

(_Kai's dream/flashback_)

The rebels were trudging up a steep mountain. It had just snowed heavily and the rebels like the mountain were cold and covered in snow. They were climbing in single file with Kai in the lead because he had the keenest eyes that was important because he could spot danger easily also because he was a good attacker and could deal with trouble. Alla was behind Kai in case of an attack. She was the fastest on offence. Sean was next because the was good at leading support and he was good at fighting numerous fights at once. This meant if they were attacked to the front and the back at the same time they were prepared. Bradain was at the back because he had good tracking skills and could tell if they were being followed. He was also the strongest so he would be able to hold his own if he got separated. All this planning and protection may have been over the top for a normal hike up a mountain in a deserted part of Russia. But this was not a normal hike. This was the last stage of training and testing that the abbey had given the teams.

Everybody in the abbey had been entered in a team. At the start there had been 55 teams now there was only 5. The final test was a hike up a mountain. This sounded easy enough, the hard thing was the numerous surprise attacks that were waiting behind every corner. Only one team had past this test so far, the Demolition Boys. They had the test a few days before. Spencer had been injured badly in the test but other than that they had preformed very well. They had qualified for the qualifying rounds of the Russian tournament. Kai was sure they could pass this test.

"Hey Kai, Alla, what do you think was the hardest test so far", asked Sean.

"Em this one", said Kai.

"Yeah this one", said Alla.

"Not including this one", said Sean.

"The wall of beyblades", said Alla.

"The nerve test, you know the one with all the needles", said Kai shivering and it wasn't because of the cold. There had been an error with his first test one of the needle points broke while it was still in Kai's back. They had to remove it and redo the test. He would carry the small scar on his back the rest of his life.

"What about you Fachtna?", asked Sean.

(note: Sean is the only one who calls Bradain by his first name)

"All Biovolt tests are designed to push the applicant to their extreme in that area. To think that one is harder than the other shows that, the person is lacking excellence in that area", said Bradain.

"So which one are you not achieving excellence in?", asked Kai.

"None, I am the perfect Biovolt soldier", said Bradain smiling.

"Of course you are", chorused Kai, Alla and Sean.

"Whatever, but since we are taking about stupid things like weakness. What is with our team name?", asked Bradain.

"What do you mean what's with it", asked Kai. "I like our team name".

"The rebels give the impression that we are refusing to accept authority and resisting against established governments or power", said Bradain.

"Did you memorise that from a dictionary?", asked Kai.

"No! I am just saying there are better names out there", said Bradain who was starting to get annoyed.

"Like what?" asked Kai.

"Biovolt soldiers, Biovolt's loyal followers, something like that", said Bradain puffing out his chest.

"No", said Alla, Kai and Sean together. Each of them turned around and gave Bradain a death glare.

"Lets have a vote", said Kai. "Who wants to keep the name of the team the rebel?".

"I do", said Alla.

"I do", said Sean.

"Ok and I do as well that means that we as an established team have voted that we shall keep the name the rebels and anybody who would appose us would be, a what do you call it ah yes a _REBEL_", said Kai emphasising the last word.

"Whatever", said Bradain sourly. They continued walking in silence until Kai finally broke it.

"Ok guys looks like our first hurdle", said Kai.

"What?", asked Sean and Alla.

"Don't worry it's just a series of infer red lasers", said Kai. "I am more worried about the long ridge coming up it's a perfect place for an ambush".

"How can you see infer red lasers?", asked Bradain.

"I cant, but I can see the boxes that they come from and the angle that they come out at. So I can figure out where they go", said Kai.

"Do you think they are the lasers that cut or just te lasers like they have in banks?", asked Alla.

"I cant tell, but didn't Spencer have a giant cut in his leg", said Kai allowing his team to reach their own conclusions.

"Ok we shall deal with the lasers first. Follow me and only move where and when I tell you to move", said Kai. The rebels nodded in agreement. As a team they made it through unscathed. There were a few close counters when Sean had to walk on his hands to get through a laser. The rebels all had great balance so they were able to stay still.

They finally made it through and they all gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly a blade came flying out of a bush and headed straight for Kai's head. Alla grabbed Kai and dragged him to the floor they landed roughly on the ground piled on top of each other. The blade missed and was cut in half by the lasers behind them.

"Close one, thanks Alla", said Kai smiling. An explosion couldn't make her heart beat faster but Kai's smile could. She smile back.

"No problem", she said.

"Of course this is a problem", said Bradain. "This is a trap". As he said that the ridge was drawn back into the ground and behind it stood five machines each with numerous beyblades ready to be launched.

"You should have led us around Kai", said Bradain.

"There was no way around", said Kai. "This is the only path".

"Right so, we do what we do best, fight", said Alla as she loaded her blade. The others followed suit and loaded their blades. As one the launched their blades and attacked.

………………………………...

Ray walked through a dark park. He decided he would go and check on Tyson. It was a long walk to the train station but he wasn't strapped for time. He turned around a corner. This part of the park was abandoned. Rubbish blew in the breeze. Bins lay overflowing. A few pools of stagnant water lay in great patches on the grass. A street lamb flickered on and off nearby. Its light cast eerie and malicious shadows. Ray felt a presence his eyes moved quickly. He began to turn around. He stopped half way. He saw a new beyblade dish. It was a strange site. The rest of this section of the park was old. 'What was a new dish doing here'. 'Unless' the realisation hit him like a truck. 'It was all for him' Ray thought. 'Somebody knew he was coming this way and that somebody wanted to challenge him.

"So are you going to make me wait all night", said Alla. Ray looked up and saw a girl with dark blue eyes staring at him. The rest of her face was covered with a tight fitting mask.

"Why do you want to beyblade me", asked Ray.

"That is my business", said Alla.

"It's unlike me to turn down a fight but I have places to go and I don't trust you", said Ray.

"I understand but sadly the time when you had a choice in the matter has expired", said Alla.

"What?", asked Ray. Alla pointed to a tree behind Ray more specially a sniper in the tree.

"Care to reconsider Ray-Ray?", asked Alla.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice does it?", asked Ray.

"Nope", said Alla smiling like a school girl.

"Prepare to lose", said Ray.

"Haaa ahh if you say so Ray-Ray", said Alla. Ray frowned and approached the dish and loaded his blade. Alla did the same.

"Just so you know I don't really want to do this I am just following orders", said Alla.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip".

They both launched their blades. Ray was surprised at the comment but decided she was just trying to make him lose focus.

Gold and silver beyblades crashed into each other. Sparks flew and metal crushed. Alla's blade pushed Ray's back. They broke apart for a second and Alla's blade crashed into Ray's again.

"Digger no more messing around", said Ray. His blade began to glow. Alla went on the attack again. Ray's blade managed to push hers away. Alla's blade turned and hit back with more force then before. Ray winced. She was good. Time for reinforcements he thought. He just hoped she didn't have a bitbeast as well.

"Digger attack!", screamed Ray. His blade began to glow stronger and the white tiger emerged from its chip. Ray's blade avoid an attack. Digger was angry that he and Ray had been forced to fight. He roared loudly. Alla smiled.

"It's about time to bring out my secret weapon" Alla said.

"O no a bitbeast", said Ray.

"O yes, Nephthys lend me your power", yelled Alla. A woman with giant wings emerged. She had long white hair and her skin was white with brown spots .It quickly changed into a falcon. The falcon was large. It had a bent beak and like the woman it was coloured mostly white with brown spots. The falcons eyes was pitch black.

The two bitbeasts clashed. Digger pounced on Nephthys. His claws dug deep into her. She cried out in pain. Nephthys unfolded her wings and began to rise. Digger still had his claws embedded in her. He retracted his claws before Nephthys got to high. Alla's bitbeast flew a bit higher then nosed diver straight down. She rose again with digger in her claws. Nephthys began to dig her claws into digger. It was diggers turn to roar in pain.

"Nephthys final attack", screamed Alla. Nephthys began to spin around and around. Faster and faster she went until the two bitbeasts were a blur.

"Realise", ordered Alla. Her bitbeast let go of digger. Digger fell and hit the ground hard. Ray's blade started to shake and Alla's blade crashed into his for a final time. Ray's blade was sent out of the dish in two pieces. Alla's blade flew back to her hand. It began to glow white. She pointed to Ray's blade.

"No please don't take digger please", yelled Ray.

"Sorry no choice", said Alla. Digger was drawn out of his blade and sent into the copy of Ray's blade. Ray couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry he wont be alone", said Alla as she pointed the beyblade at Ray. There was a blinding flash of light. When the light faded Ray face looked blank his pupils were dilated. His eyes closed and he fell forward. Alla rushed over and caught him. Tears were stinging her eyes she couldn't do this anymore. She cried into Rays lifeless body. She could still hear his heart beating. She had not only taken his bitbeast she had taken his soul. She picked him up gentle. She carried him all the way through the disserted streets to Kai's front door. She place Ray down in front of the front door. She heard noises from inside so she left and disappeared into the night.

………………………………...

(Kai's flashback/ dream)

Kai lied back in his tent. Well not exactly his tent, they only had one. They were all sharing. He had been on look out for the last 2 hours. His shift was finally over. He had just woken Alla for her shift. He had accidentally woken Sean as well. He had just settled down when Sean poked him.

"What?", asked Kai.

"That's for waking me up", said Sean.

"I said I was sorry", said Kai.

"Kai can we talk for a bit?", asked Sean.

"Sure I am not used to 6 hours sleep anyway", joked Kai.

"Kai do you have any dreams?", asked Sean.

"Emm yeah normally, they are wired ones like singing in the bath filled with strawberries", said Kai.

"No, I mean like what do you want really really want?", asked Kai.

"I don't have any dreams like that", said Kai sadly. "I think I did once but I lost them all when I came to the abbey. Do you have any?", Kai asked.

"Yes. My dream is to go back to Ireland. I want to start a world class beyblading team and school", said Sean a big gleam in his eyes. "Do you think it could ever happen?".

"Yeah I think it just mite", said Kai smiling. Kai yawned and so did Sean.

"Goodnight", said Kai.

"Goodnight", said Sean. "Kai I am sure you will remember your dreams eventually".

"I hope so", said Kai as he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………...

Kai woke up. He sat up in his bed. He could hear somebody running up the hall. The door burst open.

"Kai, master Kai. Ray has returned. Somebody left him at the front door. He wont wake up I have already called the hospital and Kai we found his blade", Kai's butler slurred over his words. He produced Ray's blade from his pocket. Kai gasped. It had been broken in two. The digger bit was cut in half and blank. Kai eyes went wide. He got out of bed and ran to the door.

"Where is he?", asked Kai.

"He is still downstairs", said the butler running after Kai. Kai ran downstairs as fast as he could. When Kai reached the landing he saw a group of servants in the hall. He ran down the stairs, his feet pounding heavily on the rich carpet. The servants made a gap for him as he approached.

"Ray, Ray can you hear me?", asked Kai as he knelt down and shook Ray by his shoulders. He felt a lump in his throat.

"He hasn't responded to anything", said one of the servants. Kai reached for Ray's hand. It was ice cold. Kai tightened his grip on Ray's hand.

"Please Ray please be ok", said Kai softly. The ambulance arrived and the men and women lifted Ray up off the floor and into the ambulance. Kai hopped in too. Kai wiped a tear away from his eye before it could even fall. He took out his phone and took a number from his contact list. The phone rang a few times.

"Hello", said a sleepy Tyson.

"Tyson", said Kai.

"Kai what are you doing calling so early", asked Tyson.

"Ray's hurt. He is hurt real bad and digger is gone", said Kai hurriedly.

"Kai, where are you now?", asked Tyson.

"In the ambulance", said Kai quietly.

"Ok me and Max shall meet you at the hospital", said Tyson.

"Ok", said Kai. Tyson ended the call. Kai looked down at his friend. 'I shall make whoever is responsible for this pay, mark my words', thought Kai.

………………………………...

a/n: ok that took me ages I had so much other stuff to do as well. 'Sighs' a well. Do you think I should call Kai's visions of the past flashbacks, repressed memories, dreams or past. Also I need ideas for Bradain's bit beast which may be making his debut in the next chapter. It has to be Egyptian. This is or-chan signing out. Plase review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you kavbj, Vendatta-Rose, Minna Tahir. So here is chapter five. Hope you enjoy.

**The rebels**

**Chapter 5**

Kai sat on a uncomfortable chair. It was too hard. Kai started at the floor. It was grey and smooth. There were different coloured lines. A red one, a blue and a green. He already knew where they went because an hour ago he read and then reread the hospital booklet. Magazines lay scattered their contents also read and then reread. Kai, Max, Tyson and Tyson's grandpa had been waiting outside Ray's hospital room for over five hours without a single word. The others had quizzed Kai about what happened constantly. But Kai hadn't said much about it. The doctor finally came out. He didn't look happy.

"What's happening?", asked Tyson.

"Is Ray ok?", asked Max.

"I am afraid I have some bad news", said the doctor not looking anybody in the eyes. Tyson just lost it and collapsed on the floor crying. Max looked at his fallen friend and sat down next to him tears already streaming down his face.

"How bad?", Max asked through sobs.

"We don't know but he is not waking up and we don't think he will in the foreseeable future", said the doctor. "I have never seen anything like it his body is fully active. His mind we are not sure about. We can only assume he is in a coma like state because he is not responding to any tests. He shall be going for some more tests soon. You can go see him if you like".

The group walked in to the room. The sun shone down on Ray lying in the hospital bed. He looked so pale. He was ghostly white. The group covered their eyes when the entered the room, they had not realised that dawn had come. Tyson, Max and Tyson's grandpa went up to Ray. Kai hung back in the doorway. Tyson knelt down beside Ray.

" I… I…. am so sorry Ray. So sorry", said Tyson tears free falling down his face. Max put his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"I just, I just, I wished I was there to stop it. We knew somebody was following us and we did nothing. We should have known, I should have known", said Tyson.

"No Tyson", Kai said quietly so quietly that nobody could hear him. "I should have known better". Kai stood there. He looked at his friends. 'Who would be next' he thought. Maybe Max, Tyson or himself'. Kai wasn't sure if he take losing all of his friends and dranzer. The group stayed in their positions for ages. Kai only moving when somebody wanted to come in. Mr. Dickerson came in said a few words to Ray and left. Each of the group spoke to Ray. They told him how much they wanted him back. How much they missed him. They were all in tears except for Kai. Kai had not spoken or cried. It was starting to annoy Tyson.

"Hey Kai", said Tyson. Everybody in the room tensed.

"What?", asked Kai.

"I was just wondering did you voice unlike your heart work", said Tyson angrily.

"Whatever", sighed Kai and he turned around and left the room.

"Why you", screamed Tyson and he got up ready to chase Kai.

Don't", said Max. "We all deal with pain a certain way. Let him do this his own way", said Max wisely.

"Don't talk to me like you are smarter than me", said Tyson angrily. Tyson was gripping his pants so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey little man, Max dude is just trying to lay it down straight for ya. Don't lose it dude", said Tyson's grandpa.

Kai walked down the corridor. His heart felt like it had stopped. 'Why couldn't I cry' asked Kai to himself. Back in the room all he felt was numb. Tyson was right his heart had stopped working a long time ago. But he still couldn't remember when. In all his recent flashbacks he was so happy so content. Kai left the hospital. His feet just kept going. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He began to run. Yet the tears still didn't come. He ran and ran. He knew if he slowed down he would stop and if he sopped he would go back to that room. He just couldn't face Ray. He couldn't. Kai looked up. He didn't know where he was. It was a bad neighbourhood he knew that. He could look after himself, he thought. He ran and kept running. He walked into an alleyway and finally collapsed 'Why do I always do stupid things like this thought Kai as he sat down to take a break.

………………………………...

Back at the hospital Tyson was hitting himself hard. He only stopped hitting himself long enough to shout at himself.

"I am so stupid, why did I open my mouth. I should have known he would leave. He is now out there alone and there is somebody after us, after him. Dam it dam it", yelled Tyson.

"Don't worry Tyson, Kai can look after himself", said Max. 'I hope'.

………………………………...

Alla closed the door to her apartment. She sighed loudly. She switched on the light in the hall. She wasn't alone and she knew it.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"Just to congratulate you on your victory", said Mr. Becket emerging from the living room..

"My only one", said Alla " I don't want to do this anymore. It made me sick".

"You don't have a choice anymore. If you don't I shall be forced to get somebody not as capable as you", said Mr. Becket.

"What do you mean?", asked Alla.

"Remember what happened to test subject 3. The soul and bitbeast removal can be very tricky as you know", said Mr. Becket smiling.

"What are you trying to say?", asked Alla.

"I wouldn't want somebody as pretty as Kai to get hurt more than was necessary. Look at Ray. He is now so peaceful and relaxed. Also if you were no longer working for me. I would have to tell Kai why his friend was sacrificed for no good reason. Also who was responsible", said Mr Becket smiling. "Yeah I would have to tell the police that as well.

" I am trapped", said Alla.

"Honey you were trapped from the start", said Mr Becket smiling. "Don't worry you shall be stronger when Kai is gone. I would act quickly if I was you, get the rest of their souls and bitbeasts now while they are weak".

"Yes sir", said Alla.

………………………………...

Kai reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He got up and went to the entrance of the alleyway. He saw the street name. He rang his own house. His butler answered on the third ring. Kai told him where he was and that he wanted to be collected. Kai sat back down and buried his face in his hands. Slowly his eyes started to close. 'NO' he told himself he tried to open his eyes but he could already see the snow of Russia. 'NO, NO NO, Kai damit don't stay awake, stay awake'. Kai told himself but it was already to late. Kai's eyes closed and his body went relaxed and fell to the floor..

(Kai's flashbacks)

Kai rubbed his eyes. He was tired. All the rebels were even Bradain thou he wouldn't admit it. They had just come back from the mountain hike. They were sore and tired. The only greeting they got was Boris. He was happy to see them. But the feeling wasn't mutual. Well except for Bradain but he was always happy to see Boris. He told them they had passed and they all got into the bus that was waiting for them. Sean was sleeping beside Kai. His snoring was keeping Kai awake. Kai had hit him several times but he wouldn't wake up. Alla was also fast asleep. So when they approached the abbey Kai and Bradain were the only ones who saw it. Kai was looking out the window. The black sky seemed to go on forever. Kai could see the abbey in the distance. Suddenly Kai saw the sky get darker. 'How was that possible', he thought. He looked harder suddenly he saw a black bird soaring though the sky. Kai turned around and saw Bradain looking at it as well.

"What is it?", asked Kai.

"That is black dranzer. She is being tested out", said Bradain.

"Really what is black dranzer, and why is she being tested out?", asked Kai confused.

"Black dranzer is a bitbeast", said Bradain. "But you don't know what a bitbeast is do you?". Kai shook his head. "Ok, a bitbeast is like a spirit that helps you out when you are beyblading.".

"Like a team mate", asked Kai.

"Kind of but more important", said Bradain.

"Do you have one?", asked Kai.

"Yeah, I have two", said Bradain proudly.

"Really why?", asked Kai.

"Because I am perfect Biovolt soldier", said Bradain.

"Of course you are", said Kai.

"Look", said Bradain and he showed Kai his beyblade. "this is Anubis". Kai saw on Bradain's bit chip there was a picture of a big dog. The dog was shaped like a human yet it was a dog.

"That's really wired", said Kai. Bradain hit him over the head.

"Show some respect would you", said Bradain. "that's my other one up there". Bradain pointed upwards towards black dranzer.

"Black dranzer?", asked Kai.

"Yeah", said Bradain.

"Do you think I will get one?", asked Kai.

"Yes".

"Really, how do you know?", asked Kai taking out his blade and looking at his blank chip.

"I know cause when you are in trouble in a match your blade starts to glow so does the others. Yours starts to catch on fire. So you will have a fire type bitbeast. Just think about it there is a special spirit that is always watching over you", said Bradain smiling in a way Kai never thought he would.

"Wow", said Kai looking at his blade. "Bradain".

"What?", asked Bradain.

"Do you want to be captain?", asked Kai.

"What?", asked Bradain his eyes widening. "Seriously?".

"Yeah as long as important things are voted on", said Kai.

"Can I change the team name?", asked Bradain.

"No", said Kai flatly.

"Very well", said Bradain smiling "I shall be fair don't worry", said Bradain as he ruffled Kai's hair. Kai smiled. He liked when the team got on well together.

The others were surprised the next day to learn that Kai had given his captaincy to Bradain. Kai just smiled and said "he has more experience then all of us put together he was the obvious choice. Don't worry if he doesn't do it well I shall take it back".

It was in the morning when the two teams that had passed the tests were taken out of training. They were taken to their new rooms. Each team got three rooms so two had to share. Brain and Ian had to share as did Kai and Sean. They didn't mind, sharing with one person was better than sharing with over two hundred. Boris let the boys and girl explore their new rooms. Kai and Sean had a bunk bed in their room. Alla's was the room smallest. Kai and Sean ran into their room. Kai griped the metal railing and jumped up on the top of the bunk bed.

"Wow, can I have up here?", asked Kai.

"Sure, I like it down here", said Sean as he sat on his bed. Their room was a descent size. It was painted blue and the bed frame was made out of silver metal. They had a few empty book shelves, a desk, a wardrobe and in the middle was a beyblade dish.

"This is so much fun", said Sean as he explored the room. After a while Kai and Sean went outside their room to see how the others were getting on. Alla's room was opposite theirs with Bradain's just down the hall beside the bathroom. The demolition boys were downstairs. Kai looked down to see Tala staring up at them.

"Hey Boris wants to see us all in the gym now", said Tala. The rebels walked down the stairs. As Kai passed Tala he grabbed Kai's arm. Tala waited until everybody had passed.

"I wish you luck in the tournament", said Tala.

"Thanks, good luck to you too", said Kai smiling.

"But I wanted you to know if we face each other", said Tala but he was interrupted by Kai.

"We show no mercy right", said Kai.

"Right I want our match to be real and equal", said Tala smiling.

"Me too. See you in the final then", said Kai as he turned around and ran after his team.

Kai entered the gym and sat down between Sean and Alla who had saved him a seat.

"I would like to congratulate you all on passing your tests. I know you will all do Biovolt proud", said Boris proudly. Bradain was on the verge of clapping and cheering. "I hope your new rooms are to your liking but this is just a taste of the rewards that you will get if you succeed. I am also giving each of you some money to go into town today and buying some new beyblade parts and some new clothes". Suddenly the room burst into noise. New clothes nobody could believe it. Everybody in the abbey wore the same brown and black clothes with Biovolt written on it. Kai was the only one who wore anything different and he just wore a white scarf over his blazer.

"Silence!, I would remind you that I shall send your clothes back if they are not proper, Tala I am looking at you" said Boris. Tala's pale face turned a little red. "Ok then". Suddenly Kai's vision stared to blur. The gym started to go in and out of focus. It was like the scene was a tape and it had just got caught. Boris kept saying "ok then , ok then, ok then", over and over again. He felt somebody grab his chin and drag him up until he was standing. Kai tried to open his eyes or move but he just couldn't. He was still trapped in his memory. The hand moved down to his neck and the other hand was at his chest holding him upright. Then he heard a roar that sounded strangely like Tyson. Then it all went black.

"Ok then I shall let you out now. This can also be considered a test. This shall test how responsible you are", said Boris. An envelope was handed to each of the members of the rebels and the demolition boys.

"Lets go", yelled Sean the second he was let out of the abbey. He was holding all the money that was in his envelope in his right hand.

"Hey Sean, you are going to get robbed if you hold your money like that", said Alla.

"How should I hold it?", asked Sean. Turning the money around in his hands, trying to hold it a different way.

"You are supposed to keep it out of view. Have you ever had money before?", asked Alla laughing. Sean bowed his head and started to mumble.

"Seriously, you haven't", said Alla shocked.

"Well there is a first time for everything. It shall be an experience to remember", said Kai.

Kai, Alla and Sean walked together down the street. Bradain trailed after them. They stopped at almost every shop, much to the annoyance of Bradain. Kai was the first to buy something. They were walking in silence and suddenly Kai yelled and pointed.

"I want those", yelled Kai. Everybody looked to see where he was pointing. He was pointing to a shop window. Kai hurried inside and came out a few minutes later holding a bag.

"What did you get, what did you get?", asked Sean excitedly.

"These", said Kai proudly holding up red arm guards.

"Wow", said Sean.

"Cool", said Alla.

"They don't match your hair", said Bradain.

"O", said Kai holding the arm guards up to his hair.

The group continued walking until they found the big clothes shop. It was one of the most famous in Moscow. Its advertising could be seen everywhere. Also they were fairly reasonably priced. The rebels entered the store and began to try things on. The only spent half an hour in the clothes shop because they all wanted to get to the beyblading shop. Kai picked out blue trousers and a black top. (Season 1 clothes). Sean picked out a big thick navy jumper and the same blue trousers as Kai. Alla wore navy trousers and a blue top with sleeves that reached her elbows. Bradain bought a brown top and a black trousers. They were very similar to the Biovolt uniform but nobody said anything about it. Bradain would be Bradain after all.

The rebels went to the beyblading shop and bought tones of supplies and new shooters. The guy in the shop was talking to Bradain about the other teams that had come in the beyblading shop. Bradain was very light and breezy. The guy had no idea that he was giving away valuable information. The rebels were walking back when they realised that none of them had bought coats. They ran into a shop. They all decided they would get matching coats. After much discussion they decide on black and red coats.

"Do you want anything written on the back of them?", asked the shop keeper.

"Biovolt bladers", said Bradain.

"No!", coursed Kai, Alla and Sean. "The rebels".

"Whatever", said Bradain crossly.

………………………………...

Tyson was pacing up and down Ray's hospital room. He was panicking out of his mind.

"Did you try his mobile?", asked Max.

"No, he didn't give me his number", said Tyson.

"Me neither", said Max.

"I tried his house but his butler hasn't heard anything", said Tyson. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello", said Tyson picking it up on the first ring. He talked for a while then he hung up.

"That was Kai's butler", Tyson informed the rest of the room. "Kai rang him and asked him to pick him up. He is coming here first and picking me up. He said Kai sounded like he was in trouble". Tyson sat down and sighed. "I hope we make it on time". He got up suddenly and ran to the door. On second thought he turned around.

"Hey Max", said Tyson.

"Yeah", said Max.

"Do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Ray?", asked Tyson.

"Of course not", said Max.

"Ok take care", said Tyson as he ran out of the room. Tyson sped through the hospital. He hopped into the limo as it approached the hospital entrance. Alla who was sitting up in a tree got up and stretched. 'They made this way too easy', she thought.

Tyson stared out the window. Kai had really ran far. He had been upset and Tyson as usually had poured oil on the fire. The limo finally slowed down. Tyson got out and began looking around everywhere. Kai's butler came out as well.

"Master Kai said he was resting in an alleyway", said the butler. Tyson began running down the street searching in every alleyway. It was in the last one he check that he found Kai. The scene he saw made his blood boil. A dirty old beggar had Kai by the neck. He was pinning him to the wall. His other dirty hand was caressing Kai's chest. He was looking at Kai with lust filled eyes and he was staring to move his face closer to Kai's. Kai was total out of it. His face was abnormally pale even for him. Tyson screamed and loaded his beyblade. The man jumped with shock.

"Get your dirty hands of him", yelled Tyson. The man put up his hands allowing Kai to fall hard on the ground.

"I was only trying to help dude", said the man.

"Get out of my sight before I call the police", said Tyson. The man turned around and left. Tyson ran to Kai and checked his pulse. Kai's butler ran to Tyson's side. He was total out of breath. He also checked Kai's pulse and opened his eyes to check his pupils.

"He is fine", said the butler at last.

"Thank god", said Tyson.

"He is just having one a flashbacks of his repressed memorieies", said the butler.

"What?", asked Tyson.

"I shall tell you in the car", said the butler as he lifted Kai up and brought him to the car.

a/n Well that's it another chapter finshed. Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. I had guests up and I was sick, not a good combination. So please review :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

-1

**The rebels**

**Chapter 6**

Kai groaned and opened his eyes. He saw two giant eyes staring at him. Kai's eyes widened slightly with shock.

"Hey guys he is awake", yelled Tyson.

"I think you are to close to tell Tyson", said Max.

"Nope", said Tyson as he leaned back on his chair and gave Kai some space. Kai frowned when he saw he was in hospital. He turned his head and saw Ray. Ray was still in his bed motionless. Kai signed.

"Yeah", said Max when he saw where Kai was looking. "He still hasn't even moved".

"So dude, your butler came and dropped off some of your stuff", said Tyson happily. Kai was a little surprised. Tyson seemed in such a bad mood before and now he was so cheery. "It must be so cool to have a butler. I wish I had one. I could order him to bring me food all day", continued Tyson.

"I think he would just be a waiter then", said Max smiling.

"Yeah, my own personal waiter that sounds nice, yes, yes. That does indeed", said Tyson as he nodded and stroked his chin. Kai could now tell that they were just pretending to be happy. They were really pushing themselves, trying hard to act normal. But why, was it for him Kai thought. The doctor came in then. He was a different doctor than Ray's doctor. This one seemed more stressed and less friendly. Well from what Kai could tell from his body language. He looked at Kai and jotted down some notes. He walked over to the bed.

"I thought I asked you to come and get me when he was awake", said the doctor angrily.

"Sorry doc, he just woke up", said Tyson smiling. The doctor gave him an evil glare. Maybe Kai would like this doctor after all. The doctor tired to put something long and red into Kai's mouth. Kai saw it coming and grabbed it out of his hand.

"What's this and why I am here when all I did was faint. It's no big deal I think you should be concentrating on Ray", said Kai. The doctor grabbed the red stick off Kai.

"I thought they would have told you by now", said the doctor pointing to Max and Tyson.

"Told me what?" asked Kai his eyes narrowing.

"You will have to stay here for a while", said the doctor.

"Why and for how long?" asked Kai.

"Well you were brought here to check if your flashbacks were affecting you in anyway. We found that during your flashbacks you were having a type of mild seizure. As we learned from your butler you had been having these flashbacks for a while now". Kai nodded. "We think as you remember more and more your seizures get worse. I am afraid you have to stay here until you finish having flashbacks", said the doctor. He brushed back his hair off his face.

"Don't worry dude, we shall keep you company", said Tyson petting Kai on the back. Kai gave him a scary glare and he removed his arm.

"What about the trance I can be put under. Will that still work", asked Kai.

"I am sure if you were put under the trance you would remember your past but the seizures you would have would kill you. All we can do now is get you through them one at a time", said the doctor. Kai closed his eyes slowly. What a bad time for this to happen thought Kai. Well there is never a good time but this was a terrible time. Kai opened his eyes. He would survive he knew he would. Kai looked at Ray. They would pull through this together as a team. The team never lost after all.

………………………………...

Kai frowned and gave Doctor L a terrifying look. His eyes widened and he leaned back. The first time Kai had given him one of his stares he had almost given up and ran out of the room. However, he had stayed and he had been attacked by looks and also words. Kai was not happy having a doctor watching him sleep. Doctor L had told him at the start of the evening that somebody mite just have to watch him sleep for a few days. If the flashbacks did not affect him while he was sleeping, he would may even be allowed home. The problem was Kai did not like being watched. He could not even relax let alone fall asleep.

"Try empting your mind of all the bad things", said Doctor L, which earned him another terrifying, share. "Just relax". Kai turned so he was not facing Doctor L. He heard him writing something down hurriedly. Kai turned and Doctor L stopped writing and gave him a very forced smile. Kai huffed and lay back down. The thing was he was tired. He felt his eyes closing. He just could not sleep. He really had to relax. If he did not then he would probably, end up having a seizure. He suddenly felt his chest tighten. His breath sounded forced. His vision began to fade. He saw a white beyblade dish in front of him. 'O crap', he thought. He didn't want the doctor to see him being forced into one of his flashbacks like this. Doctor L put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please relax. Your seizures are brought on by stress", said the doctor. Kai turned and faced him. The doctor let out a gasp. Kai had gone ghostly white and he was sweating. The doctor put his hand on his forehead.

"Crap", he cursed. He pushed a red button beside Kai's bed. Kai's vision was very blurry now but he could still see people running into the room. Kai felt his body jerk upwards out of his control. Kai's head fell back and he blacked out for a second. When he opened his eyes a minute later he saw the doctors and nurses holding him down. He couldn't feel them touching him, which was probably a good thing because some of them were holding him a bit too tight. Kai was surprise at how calm he was. There were no mad thoughts racing around him mind. Kai felt almost at peace. Kai saw them letting go off him as his convolutions eased. He opened his mouth and said, "Ok I think I will relax now". He heard them laughing and Kai frown he wasn't being funny.

(Kai's flashback)

"3...2...1...Let it rip", yelled the announcer in Russian. "And round three of the Russian qualifying round has begun", yelled the announcer. "The rebels against the free street bladers". "The winner of this moves straight to the final. The loser goes home em well a loser", said the announcer. Kai listened but his concentration was on the dish in front of him. Sean was battling in the first match. His opponent was a thin little girl. She was good defender. Kai sighed this would be a close one. This team was a good one and they were expected to go far at least to the final. Sean's blade was circling his opponents. His blade moved in at irregular intervals and slammed into her blade. Sean had worn her down now was time for his final attack. Just as they had planned before hand. Kai was the first to notice the small grains of sand gathering in the bowl and around Sean's blade. Slowly it began to get bigger and bigger until nobody could see Sean's blade anymore.

"Sand storm attack", yelled Sean and his blade began circling the other blade faster and faster until all anybody could see was a sand coloured blur.

"Close in", yelled Sean. The sand storm and Sean's blade went closer and closer until the sound of blade against blade could be heard. Then there was a crash and the girl's blade exited the dish. The crowd roared.

"And the rebels win the first round by a knock out all thanks to Sein", yelled the announcer pronouncing Sean's name wrong. "And now round two, staring Kai and Lev. This should be an interesting one so don't go ANYWHERE". Kai signed and got up. The abbey kids were told not to show any emotion even if they won. However, this didn't stop Kai giving Sean a warm smile as he passed him. Sean smiled too. Kai stopped at the lip of the dish and produced his blade. His opponent also approached the dish. Kai noticed that the kids knees where shacking and he was sweating excessively. He was also gripping his launcher too tight and his knuckles were turning white. This wouldn't take long thought Kai. He wasn't sure whether this person could even get his blade in the dish.

"3...2...1...Let it rip", yelled the announcer loudly. The two blades entered the dish and spun towards each other. Kai's blade hit the other blade. Lev's blade was sent flying backwards. Kai's blade went after his, bashed into it again, and sent it flying out of the dish.

"And it's… It's over wow that was fast. The winner Kai Hiwatari". The crowd roared its approval. Kai went back to his seat as Alla went up to blade.

………………………………...

The rebels sat down in their seats. They had won three nil. They were going to watch the other semi-final between the demolition boys and the viveras. They had been a bit late because of some reporters outside. Bradain was annoyed. He had wanted to see the competition. The third and final round was about to begin. The two teams were tied with one win and one loss each. Tala was about to beyblade against Kirill. Kirill was the leader of the viveras. They got their blades ready. The both had unreal focus. They were both really pumped up. Kai had a feeling that they should start the match before one of them jumped across the dish and attacked the other with his bear hands.

"3...2...1...Let it rip", yelled the announcer who was starting to get tire of that line. The two blades jumped into the ring and began attacking each other. They were locked together neither gathering any ground. Tala's blade jumped and tried to get on top of Kirill's blade but Kirill saw this and counter attacked. They were back at square one. They bashed into each other. The battle raged on and on. Suddenly the broke apart and krill's blade circled Tala's blade.

"Trenva, final attack", yelled Kirill. There was a blinding flash of light and Kai could hear Tala yell. When he light faded, he saw the battle was over and Tala's blade lay motionless at his feet.

"No", said Tala softly as his face tried to hide the disappointment and terror.

Sean looked to his left. Bradain was looking down at his hands.

"Pity, such a pity", Bradain sighed as he spoke. Sean then looked to his right. Kai was also looking down. His features didn't portray his sadness. Sean looked at Tala who was being helped by his team-mates. Their failure meant they would punished.

………………………………...

Kai walked down the hallway. He heard a deafening scream. It was Tala's he was sure. Kai looked over his shoulders. He wasn't supposed to be here but he had to come. Tala would have done the same for him. He approached the cell where Tala was.

"Tala", he whispered.

"Kai, is that you?" asked Tala.

"Yes, how are you?" asked Kai.

"Not good but what did you suspect?" asked Tala.

"Nothing different, don't worry I know you will survive", said Kai. "I can't stay long. I heard they are going to make you starve so here, keep it hidden", said Kai as he handed Tala an apple, two oranges and a small packet of biscuits. Sorry I couldn't get more" said Kai.

"Don't worry; I know you have risked a lot to come here. Thank you", said Tala. Kai smiled. Tala took the food and put them under his bed.

"You would do the same for me right?" asked Kai smiling but before Tala could answer they heard a roar from the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled an abbey guard.

"I was… I was…," stammered Kai. Kai close his eyes. 'Think dam it, think Kai think', thought Kai. "I was discussing his match I thought it could help me tom…" Kai was interputed by the guard.

"Yeah right", he yelled. He raised his hand. Kai closed his eyes he knew what was coming. The guard hit Kai so hard. The force sent Kai crashing into the wall behind him. He screamed out as he crashed into the wall .He slumped down to the floor. His cheek burned and trobbed painfully. The guard stood over him. He reached down and grabbed Kai by the neck. He dragged Kai up to face him. His other hand griped his jumper so he wasn't chocking. Kai was face to face with the man. His breath stank of onions and chesse.

"Stop, stop it please," yelled Tala from his prison.

"Now, you know the rules. You will get a worse punishment then your little friend," said the guard. The guard wasn't holding Kai's neck to tight, so Kai could still talk.

"I have a beyblade final tomorrow," said Kai. Suddenly a second guard came around the corner.

"What's going on here?" asked the second guard. He noticed Kai's reddened face. The guard let go of Kai's jumper.

"I didn't realise who he was," said the first guard. Kai coughed. The first guard was still holding Kai up with one hand, which was around his neck. He hadn't realized that his grip had tightened.

"How on earth did you not know who Kai was?" asked the second guard. Kai couldn't breath and it wasn't that 'I cant breath yet I can still say I can't breath'. Kai really couldn't breath. He tried to kick the guard to get the guard to notice him but the guard was to busy defending himself.

"He was visiting his friend. He was breaking a marjor rule," said the first guard. Kai could see black spots clouding his vision. He tried to scream but he just couldn't. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He was going to die, he knew it.

"What an earth is everybody at the tournament going to think when he turns up tomorrow with a brused face and worse what if his game suffers? It wouldn't just be his head on the line then", said the second guard.

"Well" said Boris. Both the guards turned and saw the head of the abbey standing there. Boris had come down to punish Tala personally for his embarrassing defeat. "If you hold on to young Kai's neck much longer he will die. If he does then you also will die", said Boris softly and calmly. It was strange than a threat could be siad seriously with such a calm voice. Both the guards looked at Kai.

"O opps" said the guard. He dropped Kai. Kai bashed his head off the wall again. Kai's eyes closed slowly.

………………………………...

Alla saw a guard walking up the stairs carring Kai bridal style. She ran over.

"What is wrong wih him?" asked Alla.

"He had an accident," said the guard simply. The guard kicked Kai's and Sean's door open. Sean jumped when the door was kicked open. He saw Kai unconscious in the guard's arms. All he had to do was see Kai in a guards arm to know he was unconscious. Kai would never let himself be carried by a guard if he was awake. Kai's face was very pale. He could hear his shallow breathing. He looked so small and venerable. Very unlike Kai when he was awake. The guard put him down on the floor.

"If he wakes up make sure he stays awake for a while. There are a few ice packs being sent up," said the guard and he left.

Alla and Sean knelt down beside Kai. Alla noticed his face.

"Kai wouldn't have been knocked unconscious by a slap", said Alla. Sean noticed Kai's neck. He untied the knot at the back of the scarf and gently removed it from Kai's neck. Alla gasped when she saw Kai's red and swollen neck.

"What the hell did he do to derseve that?" wondered Alla outloud.

"I think he mite have gone to visit Tala" said Sean. Kai moved slightly. Alla grabbed Kai's hand and held it tight. Kai opened his eyes.

"Kai, can you hear me? It is me Alla," said Alla slowly.

"Yes I can," said Kai sitting up and rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" asked Alla.

"I am ok," said Kai sadly. "I went to see Tala and I got caught".

"O Kai I know you were just trying to help but getting hurt wont help anybody", said Alla.

"I know," said Kai. He hugged his knees against his chest. He looked so sad and fragile. Alla loved him so much. She felt sad because he was sad. She felt hurt because he felt hurt. Alla put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Kai was surprised. Alla never gave hugs. Sean wrapped his arms around the both of them. Kai smiled, he had never felt safer with his two best friends around him.

(End of flashback)

Kai woke up and looked around. They had switched doctors while he was asleep. The doctor who was there was a middle-aged woman. Her long curl hair was tied up in a simple ponytail.

"Good morning sweety", said the doctor smiling. Kai gave her a fierce stare and she stopped smiling.

"Your seizures were pretty bad last night," said the doctor.

"Yes" agreed Kai.

"So how do we feel now?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know how you feel but I am fine," said Kai annoyed. He didn't like all this fuss. Kai suddenly wondered why the curtains were drawn around his bed. He asked the doctor. She frowned.

"I was going to wait a bit longer but I don't really see the point", said the doctor. "There was another attack last night".

"The same person who attacked Ray", asked Kai. He felt as if he had sallowed something big that was caught in his throat. "Who did they get?" Kai asked shakily.

"See for yourself", said the doctor and she pulled the curtain. Kai saw his friend lying there just like Ray. Pale and motionless.

"Max", cried Kai.

Tyson was sitting beside Max's bed. He got up when he heard Kai's voice. Tyson walked shakly to Kai's bed. He held out Max's blade to show him. Max's blade was cut in two just like Ray's had been. The bit chip was blank and craked.

"He was going to sleep at my house. We had planned shifts. Mr Dickerson had payed for cameras," said Tyson his voice was small and was shaking. Tyson had been crying and even now, he was just managing to hold back his tears. "He got a message from his dad. He said to me that it was important and he had to go over for a while and…and… he never…" Tyson couldn't finsh and broke down into tears. He fell on Kai's bed. He buried his face into the blankets. Tyson's sobs cut Kai deep. Deepier then he would like to admit. Kai placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson looked up to see a fierce fire blazing in Kai's eyes.

"Don't worry Tyson. We will find the people who did this and we will make them pay dearly for what they have done. This I promise you", said Kai, the fire grew stonger. Tyson smiled.

"I know Kai, I know," said Tyson and he closed his eyes and fell straight asleep.

"The poor dear, he has been going all night," said the doctor. The doctor and a few nurses carried Tyson to the bed on the other side of Max. The doctor and the nurse left leaving Kai alone with his friends. Kai hugged his knees close to his chest and this time he didn't have Alla and Sean to hug him. He still had friends but they were being taken away from him one by one. Still the tears didn't come only a deeper despair. Kai took out his blade and dranzer gave Kai a warm good feeling. He was not alone.

………………………………...

Alla was in the midle of an allyway getting sick. This had been worse then the last one. Max had fought for Ray and with that incentive, he had been much stronger. She had sent Max the text from his father's phone, which she had stolen earlier. Max had been so confused and nervous going into battle. But he fougth against her hard and well. He had great spirit. When the end came, he didn't cry for mercy or try to run away. All he did was wisper softly "I am so sorry Dracil and Ray I am so sorry I wasn't good enough". Then Alla did what she had to do.

She had cryed. Cryed for Max, cryed for Ray, cryed for Tyson and she cryed for Kai the only true friend she had left. Only one person left Tyson, then this nightmere would be over. Then Mr Becket would take care of Kai. Something in her mind screamed out in protest. Tears stared to fall again. She was so confused. She held her head in her hands. She didn't want to betray her gang but she knew what she was doing was wrong. She only knew one thing for sure. She still loved Kai. They had been together when they were younger and she loved him then. Watching him had rekindled her long buried feelings. She was in love with him. Totally head over heals in love. What was she going to do? She was in love with a man her gang wanted. What was she going to do?

A/n: Ok I put a lot of effort into this chapter I am so glad its finshed. I have a part time job this week so I wont be updating everyday but I shall try my best. So please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks so much those who reviewed. Thanks, ShadowWolfDagger and Dark dragon - Fire Fox. Now on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or their charters. **

**The rebels **

**Chapter 7**

Kai felt a drop of water running slowly down his back. He was standing on the hospital roof. Kai was looking through the wire mesh that surrounded the rooftop. White sheets pegged on thin rope, blew fiercely in the wind. The sun was shinning. The light cast great, enormous shadows around the rooftop. The drop of water was not rain but came from Kai's wet hair. Kai thought a shower would clear his mind a bit. It hadn't worked. Kai watched his shadow. His white scarf was moving with the wind.

He knew Tyson would be worrying about him but as usual, Kai didn't really care. He had his own problems to deal with. Besides, he was probably still in bed.

Kai turned around. He was getting tired of the heat anyway. Kai walked across to the stairwell. Kai reached across for the stairwell door. It suddenly opened quickly. Kai's reflexes were excellent but even he wasn't fast enough to get out of the door's path. It hit Kai hard and he fell back. Kai was so embarrassed by being hit like that. The familiar loud laughter didn't help either.

(Start of flashback)

Kai looked around the room. Everything was so blurry. It kept going in and out of focus. Kai tried to focus on one point. The room was really dark which didn't help. The only thing he could tell was he was in bed. Kai wasn't even sure if this was a flashback or not. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded in. Kai shielded his eyes against the light.

"Kai, Sean get up, rise and shine. Come on early morning practice before the finals," said Bradain. Bradain was in one of his unusual happy moods. The light from the door cast light on the room. Kai could see the once empty bookshelf full of books filled with books in all sorts of languages. On top of the bookshelf was a glass case with a long dagger.

"We have to save our strength for the finals," said Kai sleepily.

"Please," exclaimed Bradain "that's an old wives tale, now get up before I make you," Bradain's good mood was disappearing quickly.

"We need sleep," moaned Sean.

"You went to bed early and you can go back to bed once we have finished", said Bradain who was now annoyed. "I thought you wanted to defeat viveras and restore Biovolts honour and get revenge for the shameful defeat".

"I want to restore the demolition boys, not Biovolts why do you want to?" asked Kai angrily.

"Because I am the perfect Biovolt soldier", said Bradain. Kai sighed.

"Of course you are," said Kai and Sean. Kai could also hear Alla saying it from across the hall.

"Whatever, I am still not getting up this early", said Kai.

"We have to practise," said Bradain. He stepped on Sean's bed and reached up on to the top bunk. He grabbed Kai and pulled him down into his arms. Kai was stuck.

"Hey, hey let me go, hey let me down," yelled Kai.

"You chose the hard way," said Bradain with a big grin on his face.

"You never said I had a choice," yelled Kai.

"I shall be back for you two if you don't come now," said Bradain. Sean and Alla both got out of bed and followed. Kai continued to shout and kick until he was dropped on to the gym floor.

"Are we going to train in our pyjamas?" asked Kai.

"Our clothes don't increase or decrease our beyblading skills," said Bradain.

"Unless you were wearing oven mitts," said Sean.

"Or a straight jacket," added Alla.

"Or a Mickey Mouse," added Kai with a smirk.

"Ok, ok. I don't know who Mickey Mouse is but I get it, you are all comedians. Now can we start training," said Bradain.

"Fine," said Kai. "You really don't know who Mickey Mouse is".

"KAI!" yelled Bradain. They had pushed him too far. They took out their beyblades and started training. They didn't train to hard but they were all glad when it was finally over. Kai yawned.

"Are we finished now?" Kai asked Bradain.

"Yep," said Bradain. "Go on, you can go back to bed". Kai was about to follow Sean and Alla out of the gym when Bradain called him back.

"Kai I was wondering what happened to your face?" asked Bradain. Kai rubbed his cheek gingerly.

"Nothing," said Kai. Kai didn't really want Bradain to know he risked missing the finals just to see Tala.

"Kai, you are a terrible liar. We will have to make up a story for the press. Of course it has to be simple so you can pull it off", said Bradain smiling at the last part. Kai hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I shall take that as a joke," said Kai. "We shall make up a story before we go to the arena. I am too tired to function now," said Kai. Kai walked towards the door. It swung open quickly and hit Kai on the cheek. Kai fell backwards. Kai heard Bradain laughing loudly.

(End of flashback)

Tyson and his grandfather were still laughing. He was laughing so much it was a wonder his pants was still dry. Kai considered acting as if he was having a fit. If he did that then Tyson would be so worried he would forget the whole incident. Kai sighed. It wasn't worth it. He opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy. Thanks I needed a laugh," Tyson sighed. "It was so funny. My grandpa managed to knock the famous Kai Hiwatari to the ground. If this got out you would have a few less fan girls that's for sure".

"Tyson, shut up," said Kai who was very annoyed.

"I mean grandpa is so fail and old I can beat him at anything," laughed Tyson.

"What did you just say dude?" asked Tyson's grandpa.

"Em em," stammered Tyson. Tyson turned and tried to run away. Tyson's grandpa ran after him and tripped his up with his foot. Tyson fell comically to the ground beside Kai.

"Old and fail huh?" said grandpa.

"Why can you act like an ordinary grandpa for once," yelled Tyson at the old man. Grandpa reached down and gave Kai a hand up. "Hey what about me?" yelled Tyson. He received two evil glares. Tyson jumped up and followed Kai and his grandfather. He grabbed Kai's arm. Kai looked around.

"What?" Kai asked. Tyson waited until his grandfather left.

"Just so you know I am not going to be depressed any more. It won't bring them back. The only think that will is finding this guy and beating the crap out of him", said Tyson. Kai smirked and nodded. "Now let's go get an ice pack on your face before you get a black eye," said Tyson laughing.

"Hilarious," said Kai. "I shall have to pay you back for laughing at me," said Kai.

"How? Come on I didn't…," said Tyson. However, he stopped when Kai turned around and went out of the door. "I hate when you do that," said Tyson. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Tyson could hear the click of the lock turning. Tyson tried the door but as he suspected it was locked.

"Kai, Kai, KAI", yelled Tyson.

"Do you ever get tired screaming my name ," said Kai and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Tyson stormed down the corridor of the hospital. It had taken three hours for somebody to come up to the roof. Two boys who had gotten into a row had come up on to the roof to settle it with a beyblade battle. They had both recognised Tyson and they had asked for autographs. After he signed a few scarps of paper, Tyson raced down the stairs. He was going to kill a certain x-captain of his. Well not kill thought Tyson when he had gotten closer to Kai's room. Despite knowing him for years, he was still scared of him. He would just shout at him for a bit. Tyson could see Kai through the door. Kai was sitting down reading a giant book. He looked really bored. 

Tyson heard footsteps from down the hall. He looked up and saw Mr. Dickerson.

"Hey Mr D," yelled Tyson.

"Tyson, my boy good to see you," said Mr Dickerson smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Grand," said Tyson forcing a smile.

"I was just in to see the others," said Mr Dickerson. "Would you and Kai like me to treat you to a meal?"

"Kai has already eaten, but I would love to," said Tyson. He would not invite Kai to lunch as pay back.

* * *

Tyson and Mr Dickerson sat at one of the many empty seats in the hospital café. 

"Has Kai really eaten already?" asked Mr. Dickerson.

"No," said Tyson truthfully.

"Then why may I ask did you say he did?" asked Mr Dickerson.

"He locked me outside for three whole hours and this was a small pay back," said Tyson simply. Mr. Dickerson nodded understandably. "He is always so so …," Tyson trailed off. "I mean we can never get through to him its so annoying. Even now after all that's happened he won't open up," said Tyson.

"You know somebody once told me Kai is like a book," said Mr Dickerson smiling.

"Really?" asked Tyson. "Is it because I don't get along well with either of them,"

"No well not really. They said if I remember correctly, he has a good-looking cover and many people pick him out of the library just for that reason. The summary on the back has only a few lines and they are all cold and mysterious. You can see it has been damaged in the past. There are still stains and tears outside and in. The book has many locks to keep people from damaging the insides again. These were not there at the start but have been added to protect the contents. But if you spend time and effort you may be able to open it. But if you force it open, it will fall apart in your hands,".

"Wow that's really insightful. Who said that?" asked Tyson.

"Sorry my boy, I am sworn to secrecy," said Mr Dickerson.

* * *

Tyson felt bad that he hadn't told Kai about lunch. He bought Kai a blueberry muffin after he was finished with his big lunch. He walked back to the room. He burst in without knocking. 

"Hey Kai," said Tyson. Kai looked up form his book.

"Have you been up on the roof all this time?" asked Kai.

"No I went for lunch with Mr Dickerson", said Tyson. "Sorry I didn't come and get you".

"It's ok Mr Dickerson came and treated me to lunch about three hours ago," said Kai.

"So he knew you already had your lunch. I wondered why he wasn't eating much," said Mr Dickerson. Kai didn't bother to answer. Tyson sighed that Mr D was always up to something. Tyson sat down in his chair and turned on the TV. Kai frowned and returned to reading his big boring book.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door an hour later made both bladers jump. Mr Dickerson came in flanked by three guards. 

"What's up Mr D," asked Tyson. Kai looked at the guards. They were big burly men with intelligent looks in their eyes.

"Well boys," said Mr Dickerson. "The most important thing to the BBA is the safety and well being of our bladers. Because of recent threats we are going to send all of you to a safe house".

"What!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Where?" asked Kai.

"I can't say exactly where it is but we are leaving now. Please pack up your things. Don't worry there is plenty of food. There will also be doctors there for yourself," Mr Dickerson motioned Kai, "as well as Ray and Max".

"They are coming with us, great," exclaimed Tyson.

"Please keep it down sir," said one of the guards. Kai got up off his chair and started packing. A few nurses came in and started packing Ray and Max's things. Tyson was stuffing his things into his bag. They wouldn't all fit so he so he squashing the things into his bag with his feet. Kai heard a big crack. After that, Tyson managed to get the zippers to close. Kai packed quickly. The two guards moved Ray and Max to stretchers and then they wheeled the out.

When Kai and Tyson were finished packing two nurses came. One was pushing a wheelchair.

"I am not going anywhere in that," said Kai pointing to the wheelchair.

"Sir we were told we had to bring one of you out by wheelchair," said the nurse timidly.

"You can bring me," yelled Tyson and he jumped into the wheel chair. The nurse was surprised but she just smiled and started pushing Tyson out. "And away we go," yelled Tyson with his hands in the air.

"Lazy idiot," said Kai as he followed Tyson out of the hospital room.

"Hey I am doing you a favour," said Tyson.

The nurses led Kai and Tyson down the hall. One of them opened a door marked private and they all hurried in. It was a small room with an elevator. The elevator door was open. They all got in. There were two guards waiting for them in the elevator. It was quite squashed in the lift.

"Your friends arrived safely," said one of the guards.

"Good," said Tyson.

"Now this is the plan. When we get to the lobby, we shall split up. Kai you will go with me and Tyson you shall go with Jamie", the guard who was talking directed their attention to Jamie. "We have arranged for people to crowd the lobby. We shall not be going out of the main entrance. We shall be heading for the staircase on the other side of the lobby. Understand?" asked the guard. Kai and Tyson nodded. "Tyson please keep your face hidden with your hat. Pretend you are asleep and don't say anything. You have a very loud voice".

"Ok gotya," said Tyson.

"Kai you shall have to wear this hat," said the guard as he reached into his bag and taking out a white NBA hat and putting it on Kai's head. "Two toned blue hair is a bit noticeable," said the guard in an apologetic tone".

"It suits you dude," said Tyson.

"Hn," said Kai turning away from the group. The elevator stopped but nobody made a move to open the doors. The guard was not finished with his briefing.

"I am afraid you also have to remove your scarf and cover the triangles on your face," said the first guard again. Kai scowled. Kai removed his scarf and put it into the man's bag on the floor. One of the nurses started to put on plasters that covered not only the blue triangles but most of his face as well.

"Hey, maybe you should cover his eyes. Not many people have crimson eyes," said Tyson smiling. Kai gave Tyson a scary glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" asked Kai, his voice slightly muffled.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Jamie. Kai and Tyson nodded. The guard picked up the bag with Kai's scarf. He wasn't expecting it to be so heavy.

"O god what is that scarf made out of?" asked the guard. Jamie opened the door. They walked out and mingled with the large crowd. The nurses waved goodbye as the door closed. The guard followed Kai dragging the bag behind them.

* * *

They arrived down in the basement of the hospital. There were a few cars and an ambulance. Mr Dickerson was waiting for them. Mr Dickerson waved to them when he saw them. 

"The wheelchair was meant for Kai," said Mr Dickerson.

"He didn't want it," said Tyson.

"I knew he wouldn't," said Mr Dickerson. "Well we are going to take four different routes to the safe house. Tyson that silver car is going to take you. Kai you have to go in the ambulance". Kai frowned but he didn't really care that much. Kai got in and he put on his belt. Kai noticed that ambulance seat belts are bigger then the normal ones. They really made sure you couldn't move. 'At least I don't have to lie down' thought Kai as the ambulance started its engines. The ambulance went up the ramp to street level.

"Do you want us to turn on the siren?" asked one of the men in the ambulance. "Everybody loves to ride in the ambulance when the siren is on?" said the man happily. "Should I ask Tony, the driver, to put it on?" Kai gave him a black stare.

"Not everybody loves the siren on," said Kai.

"But you would love it, right. Jerry put it on," said the man. Kai rolled his eyes skywards. This would be a very long journey Kai thought.

* * *

Alla frowned. Kai and Tyson had disappeared. She watched them pack and then go down in the emergency elevator. However, the elevator didn't stop were it normally stopped. She had some of the gang members in the lobby but nobody saw them. She had lost them completely. Mr Becket would not be pleased. She was now watching the traffic leaving the hospital. She watched as an ambulance came up the ramp from the basement. What drew her attention to it was it had no siren. Alla knew Kai wouldn't like the siren on. It was a long shot put it was worth a try. Alla was about to jump down from the tree when the siren came on. 'Not him then' thought Alla.

* * *

Kai was the first to arrive at the safe house. Kai guessed it was because they were scared he would have another seizure. The ambulance drove into the garage. Kai was only allowed out when the garage door was firmly shut. Kai walked into the house. It was big and spacous. There was a kicken and a nice cook. There was also a gym. There were no stairs only elevators. Kai went to the second floor. When he got there, he saw that his name was on one of the doors. He walked over to it and opened it. It was a bedroom. The room had a bed, a table, some storage space and a few chairs. Kai menatly shivered. It was just like the hospital room he had just come from. Kai looked out into the hall. Tyson's Ray's and Max's names were also on different doors. At the end of the hall were three doctors' offices. Dr. J Lang, Dr. L Mac Doneld and Dr. M Ward. 

Kai heard the elevator door opening. He looked around to see an ambulance man and woman pushing Ray down the hall on a strecher. They pushed him into Ray's room. Kai followed them. They lifted Ray from the strecher to the bed. Kai sat down on the chair beside the bed. The ambulance woman made sure Ray was attached to all the machines. Then they both left without saying a word.

* * *

A/n: So sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am on my summer holidays now and that means summer job but I am finished now. So now I have lots of money to spend on my birthday this Monday. So thanks for reading and please review. :D :D :D 


	8. Chapter 8

-1Hello and thanks for reading, special thanks to Dark Dragon - Fire Fox and kavbj. Now on with the chapter

Disclaimer; I don t own beyblades or its characters

**Chapter 8 **

**The rebels**

Kai turned to the next page in his book. He had read the page before repeatedly. He had not realised he was doing it. He was so tired his eyelids kept dropping. He looked around his room. It was his first night in the safe house. He had unpacked his stuff but the room still looked like a hospital room. Kai sighed. Tyson didn't have much luck either brightening up his room.

Kai's eyes closed and his head fell back against the wall. His book fell out of his hands. It landed on the floor with a soft thump.

(Start of Kai's flashback)

REBELS, REBELS, REBELS. The crowd's cheers and chanting reached all the way to the team's dressing room. Kai looked up when the chanting began.

"Ignore them, Kai," ordered Bradain. "We have to concentrate on our strategies".

"It doesn't matter I am not playing" said Kai pouting. He had been frowning ever since Bradain had started telling them about the strategy.

"This strategy has been made by Master Boris himself. He is the one who making you sit this one out and he must have a reason for doing so. Besides this team is mostly made up of bit beasts that have the power of water," said Bradain calmly.

"Whatever" said Kai.

The noise grew and grew the closer they got to the stadium floor. The noise was almost like a physical force pushing them down. Kai felt dizzy and his ears hurt. They could barely hear the announcer calling them out. Bradain walked out first into the light of the stadium. The crowd roared loudly the cheers drowned out the chanting. Alla followed bravely but Kai could see his knees shacking. Sean was next but as he reached the entrance, he stopped. Kai was right behind him and almost bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" shouted Kai over the roar of the crowd.

"I don't what to go out there. I have got a really bad feeling," said Sean. Kai smiled warmly.

"I won't tell you not to worry because right now we should all be worrying. But we can't just sit back and let others fight our fight. This is our fight, our time. We must fight for our friends, for our futures, for ourselves and all we hold dear", said Kai smiling. Sean smiled too.

"I saw you writing that down before we came on. Did you know I would falter?" asked Sean.

"I just had a feeling," said Kai. Kai grabbed Sean's hand tight, to steady Sean's nerves as well as his own and together they walked out of the dark hallway and into the light.

"The first match features Sean from the rebels" the crowd erupted in cheers cutting off the announcer. "AND" yelled the announcer over the noise of the crowd. "Jerry form viveras". The crowd cheered him as well. Sean walked up to the dish. He looked back only once to see his friends and brother smiling at him and encouraging him. He turned around and smiled. He was ready.

"3...2...1... Let it rip" yelled the announcer and two beyblades entered the dish. The match was long and drawn out. Bradain was annoyed by this and had shouted up once or twice "finish this now Sean". Kai smiled Sean was having fun and so was his opponent. When the end came and Jerry's blade landed by his feet Sean went over, shook Jerry's hand, and so ended the first battle.

Sean came down the steeps to join his team. "Well done," said Alla and Kai together.

"Thanks" said Sean. "I gave it my all and I won," said Sean smiling. Bradain stood up and walked over to his brother. He hit him over the head hard.

"What were doing out there?" said Bradain in a quite voice. "That was an embarrassment. Bladers from the abbey are supposed to show no mercy. We are supposed to be swift and destroy everything in our path". Bradain grabbed Sean by the hair and dragged him towards him. "We are supposed to be perfect," he said quietly. "Alla next up is you. Don't make this team look bad".

Alla gulped and walked up to the dish. She hadn't been nervous before but now she was. Her opponent was a thin boy with long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back. He smiled over at her. Normally she would smile back but Bradain's speech was still in her head. Bradain was a bit strict at times and he was a loyal goon of Biovolt but never had she seen him like this. It was like his whole life depended on this to go well. Alla closed her eyes. This wouldn't work she was too nervous. She was shaking. She could feel Kai staring at her. She had a feeling he knew what she would do. She just wished there was another way.

Kai was staring at her. She was shaking uncontrollable. He had only seen her like this one other time. It was during the tests to qualify for this tournament. She had to battle a robot which was shooting beyblades. Alla was so nervous she couldn't really fight. So instead of fighting the machine she made her blade fly into it and destroy it. Kai let out a small gasp and Alla flinched. Kai just hopped Alla wouldn't hurt her opponent.

Alla waited for Kai to yell up at her and scream up at her to stop. But he didn't. She turned around. Bradain and Sean had very confused faces on. Kai just smiled at her. She smiled too. Kai trusted her. It took ages for Kai to trust anybody but he trusted her. Alla turned and faced the dish. Change of plan she thought as the announcer counted down. Two beyblades entered the dish. Alla began speeding up. Faster and faster. She bashed into the opponents blade with such force both blades were sent flying.

The announcer blinked in surprise. "I declare a tie" said the announcer. Alla turned around and was met by a smiling face, a very confused face and an angry face. Alla walked down the steps. Bradain walked up as his name was called. As she passed Bradain he gave her a scary glare. When he passed Alla smiled. He had stolen Kai's glare.

"The third match of the day is against the two captains of the two teams. If the rebels win or draw they shall be on a plane to America in two weeks to play in the world finals. If viveras win then we go to a single winner take all battle. Now lets begin. 3...2...1...Let it rip", yelled the announcer as the whole stadium waited with baited breath. The two blades jumped into the ring and began attacking each other. Bradain's blade looked like it was possessed. It was bashing into the stadium taking away huge chunks. When the blades did make contact they just locked together neither gathering any ground just like Tala's game.

"Hey Brad you are crazy. Please relax a little" said Bradain's opponent Kirill.

"Shut up you are not worth to face me" said Bradain. Kirill frowned.

"Nobody talks to me like that. I shall show you. Trenva, final attack", yelled Kirill. There was a blinding flash of light like in Tala's match with Kirill. Kai was much closer this time and he could see the attack more clearly. The light came out of the blade and covered the arena. It came out like a fog. Kai frowned; his eyes were not used to this light. He forced himself to open his eyes again. Everybody around him had his or her eyes closed even Bradain. Kai remembered in Tala's match he looked down at the dish and the light. He remembered that the brightness around his didn't change in the slightest. Kai looked up to the crowd. He couldn't see them only the people close to him. The further away things got the less he could see them. Light didn't act that way only. The answer came to Kai finally. He knew how to beat Kirill. He looked up to the stadium but he was too late. Bradain's blade lay motionless by his side.

The rebel team was in their dressing room. Bradain hadn't said a word and hadn't looked at anybody since his defeat. There was a knock on the door and they all looked up as Boris came in.

"I am disappointed," said Boris quietly looking at each of them in turn. His eyes rested on Bradain. "I thought you were perfect obviously you need more training before you get you new bit beast.

"Boris please let fight again" said Bradain finally looking up.

"SILENCE!" yelled Boris. "You had your chance and you blew it. When the dish is fixed and the fourth match begins I want Kai to battle in it".

"Kai?" said Bradain.

"Yes Kai. I am sure he watched your match and Tala's and has learned from your stupid mistakes" said Boris and left the room. Kai frowned and looked down at his blade he didn't really want to play anymore.

They walked into the hallway and again they could hear the crowd's cheers and canting. Bradain walked out into the light of the stadium followed by Alla. As Sean was going out, he looked back at Kai.

"Do you want me to repeat you fight speech?" asked Sean smiling. Kai hit him on the arm playfully.

"Nah its ok, now hurry up," said Kai as pushed Sean out on to the stadium floor. They went to there seats and sat down.

"Now for the first time in this tournament a fourth and finally match will be played," yelled the over excited announcer. "This one match decides the outcome of this whole tournament. Talk about pressure. Both bladers are undefeated in this tournament but one is about to lose and one is about to win. Kai is blading for the rebels and Kirill is up for viveras. I wonder is sending their youngest blader to fight in this important match a wise choice. We will soon find out".

"Good luck Kai" yelled Alla and Sean as Kai walked up the steps.

"Kai" said Bradain. Kai turned around. "I know you can do it," said Bradain. Kai smiled and turned around. Bradain had really big mood swings but now was not the time to think about that.

"Let's get this show on the round already" yelled the announcer. "Bladers to your mark, 3...2...1... Let it rip".

The two blades entered the dish. Kirill's blade went on the attack straight away. It hit Kai's blade hard. Kai blade fell back a few paces then when Kirill's blade came to attack Kai's, again, he dodged it and hit Kirill's head one. The first few minutes of the match the two blades played cat and mouse. The parts switched many times. Kirill's blade was slowly staring to slow down. Kai smiled and Kirill frowned. He had enough of this time for his final attack. He wasn't unduly worried. This guy had seen his attack twice already. But that didn't matter nobody blade could survive his final attack.

Trenva, final attack" yelled Kirill. The flash of light came. Kai smiled he was right. Kai saw the attack as if in slow motion. Kirill's blade glowed really bright to hide the fog like substance coming out of his blade. Next, the white fog grew and expanded when it mixed with the moisture in the air. The small light coming out of the blade was emphasised by the fog. Kai smiled now for is counter attack.

Kai's blade circled the rim of the dish. It was going faster and faster. Kai could see the first sparks as the mysterious beast that Bradain had told him about lent him his power. The sparks grew to flames and the flames grew bigger. A giant tornado of fire started and Kirill's blade was in the middle. The fog had become smaller and smaller as Kai's fire became bigger and bigger.

"The problem with your attack is that if there is little moisture in the air your attack is useless," said Kai. Kirill was speechless. 'How could a kid figure out the flaw in my attack' thought Kirill. The Kai's tornado of fire started closing in. Kirill's blade was shacking. Finally, Kirill's blade was sucked into the tornado and his blade landed by his feet red hot. He had lost. Kai smiled and blinked. He had won he couldn't believe it. He turned around and his team jumped on top of him and brought him to the ground. Alla was screaming something that sounded like "You won, you won" but it was hard to hear her because Sean was also shouting, "We are going to America". Bradain was also shouting something that sounded like "Ok ok that's enough lets get up now". Kai couldn't be sure what any of them were saying and he didn't really care. They had won. They were going to America.

(End of Kai's flashback)

Tyson knocked on Kai's door. There was no answer so he went in. He found Kai asleep. Kai had a big smile on his face. Tyson had never seen Kai have such a lovely, sincere smile on his face. Tyson sighed.

"Kai only has reason to smile like that when he is dreaming," said Tyson aloud. Kai stirred and opened his eyes. "Opps" said Tyson covering his mouth.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Kai too sleepy to be angry. That would come later.

"Mr Dickerson is here and I want to tell him something and I want you to be there," said Tyson.

"OK give me a minute," said Kai getting out of bed. Tyson left the room and went downstairs.

Kai walked down the stairs a few minutes later. He walked into the living room and saw Mr Dickerson and Tyson sitting on the chairs. Kai pulled out a chair and sat down too.

"Ok Tyson what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Mr Dickerson.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I am not staying here. I cannot speak for Kai but I want to find the person who did this to our friends. I want him to pay and the only way I can do that is to defeat him in a beyblade battle and return our friends to the way they are".

"Tyson please reconsider. I have the police on the case. If this person can be caught, they will be the ones to do it. Also, if the people after you get all of your bit beasts the whole world will be in danger. Would you be willing to risk thousands of lives just for two? I want Ray and Max back too but chasing after mad people will not solve anything" Mr Dickerson looked so upset.

"There is nothing you can say to stop me," said Tyson but it Mr Dickerson words had made an effect. "I am not going to hide the rest of my life while Ray and Max are like that".

"You won't have to. The police have many leads they are chasing up. It's only a matter of time before they are caught" said Mr Dickerson.

"You don't know if they will be caught at all", said Tyson. Kai got up and headed for the door. "Kai wait" yelled Tyson. "Don't you want to help your friends?" asked Tyson.

"Kai hold on please. I am just worried about you two," said Mr Dickerson. Kai turned around slowly. He looked at both Tyson and Mr Dickerson.

"I won't tell you not to worry because right now we should all be worrying. But we can't just sit back and let others fight our fight. This is our fight, our time. We must fight for our friends, for our futures, for ourselves and all we hold dear", said Kai frowning. He turned around again and left the room.

Mr Dickerson sighed. Those two were the most stubborn people he knew. When the both decided on something, which wasn't often, they would see it through. He just hopped they would be ok.

A/n: Ok chapter 8 done and dusted. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everybody who reads my story. Thank you ShadowWolfDagger, Minna Tahir, Dark Dragon - Fire Fox and Kavbj for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: …yeah I still do not own beyblades or its characters. **

**The rebels **

**Chapter 9**

Kai walked through the crowd with ease. Tyson was walking behind Kai, to the left. He was having a bit more difficulty getting through the crowd without drawing attention. Kai sighed. They had agreed they would stay close. But Kai kept having to stop and wait for Tyson to catch up. Kai closed his eyes and leaned against a wall while he waited. When Tyson said he was going to rescue his friends, Kai was stupid enough to think he actually had a plan. Kai had to be the one to come up with a plan. Tyson suggested that they would just go home and wait until the people to come and knock on his door.

Kai straightened up. He looked at his blade in his hands. Dranzer was glowing red. They were close. Tyson finally to caught up with him. He also stopped and looked at his blade in his hand.

"Is this the place?" asked Tyson. Kai looked down at his glowing blade.

"I think so," said Kai calmly. They both looked around them. "I have a feeling they are around here somewhere but lets walk around some more and see does if the signal gets stronger", said Kai.

"Signal?" asked Tyson.

"Ok that's not the right word but what else do you call it?" asked Kai. Tyson shook his shoulders. Kai continued walking straight and Tyson waited awhile then followed.

After an hour, they were sure. They went back to the safe house to discuss what they were going to do next.

"So tomorrow we barge in and rescue our friends", said Tyson.

"Don't be in such of a hurry. We may only get one chance at this and we have to do it right," said Kai calmly.

"Right, so we must have a plan," said Tyson.

"Mm," said Kai softly. There were a few minutes of silence.

"So any ideas?" asked Tyson.

"First let's look at what we know," said Kai. Kai opened the laptop near him.

"I wish the chief was here," said Tyson.

"Then ring him," said Kai coldly.

"No I told you already, I can't get him and Hilary involved this time. This is our fight I can't let them get hurt," said Tyson softly. Kai smirked. "What's so funny," yelled Tyson.

"Nothing I just thought that sounds like something I would say," said Kai.

"O great all this confinement is turning me into a sour puss," said Tyson moaning. Kai frowned a little at that. He was beginning to get a major headache.

"Ok. As we know there are five major groups in Japan that are interested in the power of bit beasts," said Kai.

"Only three of these have the facilities to hold more than one bit beasts at any time," said Tyson.

"We have visited these three groups today and we have found out that…," said Kai.

"That our bit beasts sensed great power from Slaviers Ltd…," said Tyson.

"This power can only be from two powerful bit beasts…," said Kai.

"And Max's and Ray's bit beats are they only ones that have been taken…," said Tyson.

"So we can only assume that…," said Kai.

"It was those bast…," said Tyson. Kai opened the Slaviers web site.

"Slaviers have lots of things happening at the moment. They have a new board of directors and head of company, Mr Becket," said Kai.

"They have mayor facilities that could store all of our bit beasts easily," said Tyson looking over Kai's shoulder. "So," said Tyson leaning back "any plans?" Kai frowned and closed his eyes. There were a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I have a plan, how about we barge through the front security then you can distract them while…" Tyson looked up as he was talking to find himself talking to himself. He looked around and just managed to see the end of a white scarf turning the corner. Tyson frowned. Kai was getting better at walking away from him while he was talking. He hadn't even heard him get up.

Kai went up to in the elevator. As he was walking into his room, he decided to look in on Ray and Max. Still no change. Kai knew there wouldn't be. Kai walked into his own room and fell on the bed he had no idea what to do. He felt tired, weak and numb of course the only thing people could see were little black bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes. He heard a faint buzzing. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around. It stopped. He closed his eyes again. The buzzing returned. He opened his eyes again and it stopped. Kai got up off his bed. Suddenly his legs felt weak. He grabbed the bed and lowered himself down. He winced as he hit the ground with a bump. He hoped Tyson hadn't heard it. His eyes closed and he lay still. Kai could hear the buzzing again.

(Start of Kai's Flashback)

Bradain sighed as he walked into the hotel room. The air conditioning was on full blast. It was making a loud buzzing sound that was quite irritating. It was so cold it was like being back in Russia. Kai and Alla were in the room. Kai was lying face down on his bed with his face in the pillow. Alla was doing the same on Sean's bed.

"Where is Sean?" asked Bradain.

"Mout themer bon da malnoie" came a muffled response from Kai.

"What?" asked Bradain. Kai pointed to the balcony. Bradain went over and looked outside. Sean was out there sunbathing and reading a beyblade magazine.

"You should be out there too, enjoying the sun," said Bradain.

"Bits moo pot," said Alla whose voice was also muffled.

"Come on its lovely outside," said Bradain smiling. Alla lifted her head off the pillow.

"It's ok for you Рожденный ирландский язык but unlike you, me and Kai have never been outside Russia before and are not used to this, bloody HEAT!" yelled Alla.

"Da meat makes mer dangry," said a very muffled response from Kai.

"Shut up," said Alla as she buried her head in the pillows again. Bradain noticed that the pillows were dripping wet.

"Kai I thought you were Japanese," said Bradain.

"Dar my nared abght eh fuer gur that do mor iver," said Kai.

"Mm, ok I have no idea what you just said. Just don't suffocate. I didn't fly all the way to California for the finals for you two to die. You two better get used to this heat or else you won't be able to beyblade," said Bradain as he went outside to join his brother. Alla and Kai relaxed again.

The phone rang loudly. Kai and Alla both moaned loudly. Kai reached out a hand and grabbed the phone.

"_**HELLO,"**_ said Kai in the scariest voice he could use. Alla could hear the person on the other side let out a gasp.

"Em em em I am sorry to disturb you but but but," said the person.

"_**Spit it out already before I come down there and HURT YOU," **_said Kai. The phone went dead. Kai slammed it down and buried his face in the pillow again.

"Da meat makes myou dangry," said Alla smiling.

"_Maaagruue," _yelled Kai. Alla started laughing. Sean popped his head in the room. He already looked very tanned.

"What's going on in here?" asked Sean.

"Meh," said Kai and Alla to tired to give full answers. The letter flap on their hotel door rattled as a letter fell through it into the room. Sean went over and picked it up.

"Hey guys it says the B.B.A. rang and said that all teams must resister today. I wonder why they didn't just call us and say that," said Sean. Kai lifted his head off the pillow and smiled cheekily at Sean.

"I have no idea," said Kai.

"You are a really bad liar," said Sean smiling.

* * *

Bradain and Sean walked side by side down the busy streets. Kai and Alla were behind them.

"I think the Americans had the tournament in California because of this heat. Maybe they were trying to get an advantage," said Sean. Bradain looked back at Kai and Alla.

"So far I think its working. But I am sure they can cope. Well at least I hope," said Bradain. Kai and Alla were both wearing very light short shorts and very light tops. They were both under an umbrella to keep the sun light off them.

"Can we stop?" asked Alla.

"Yeah I need to put on more suntan lotion," said Kai.

"You already put on loads besides we are here," said Bradain. They all looked up and saw a giant stadium. The sun shone on the new stainless steel and glass building. It dominated the surrounding area. It had been built with the best materials. It was brand new and was specially designed for this tournament. The rebels were speechless all except Kai who was getting annoyed standing out in this heat.

"The one in Russia is bigger. Now hurry up," said Kai. Kai ran on ahead and ran through the revolving doors. The cool air-conditioned hall made Kai sign in relief.

"Excuse me sir. But the tournament doesn't start today. We are only opened for teams and tournament staff," said a cranky looking receptionist.

"I am from the Russian team, the rebels," said Kai looking at her.

"But, but your so young," said the receptionist.

"Age doesn't matter in blading just skill," said Kai. The girl nodded.

The rest of the rebels ran into the hall. Alla who had gotten a few strange looks put her umbrella down.

"Ok registration is down the hall, and it's the last door on the left," said the receptionist. They followed the receptionist directions. The hall was long. Kai was in front. Suddenly one of the doors lining the hall opened. A hand reached out and grabbed Kai around the neck. Kai let out a small yell but he wasn't quick enough to escape the hand. The rebels stiffened. Anybody who could catch Kai off guard like that was a really big threat. The body the hand belonged to came out from behind the door.

The man who had grabbed Kai was a big man with rippling mussels. He had a tattoo of a lion on his arm. He had dyed blond hair and he spelt like aftershave. Kai struggled and kicked in his grasp. The rest of the rebels were just standing there in shock. If Kai wanted to get free, even from Boris he was able to. But this time he couldn't.

"Let the kid go," said Bradain.

"No," said the man calmly. His accent was defiantly American.

Bradain, Sean and Alla all reached for their launchers. The man knew what they were doing. He wrapped his other hand around Kai's waist and hoisted him up. The man let go of Kai's neck and wrapped both of his hands tightly around his waist. It was as if he was giving Kai a really wired hug. Kai was facing his team. He could see their nervous faces. He kicked the man hard. But the man stayed quite and just squeezed Kai tighter. Kai let out a pain-filled gasp and stopped kicking.

"What do you want?" asked Bradain.

"I just want to talk," said the man smiling.

"Then put Kai down and talk," said Alla. The man smiled.

"I don't think you will like the way I put him down," said the man.

"Don't hurt him," said Bradain. "Just tell us what you want to tell us,"

"Fine. I am just here to tell you that it would be in your team's best interest to let the American team win. My bosses have a lot of money riding on their victory and I would hate if my bosses told me to do something to your very pretty team-mates," said the man. As he said "pretty" his right hand ran down Kai's smooth leg. "Well maybe not hate. This is just a warning," said the man. He smiled down at Kai then threw him at his team-mates. Kai hit them hard and brought all three of them to the floor. Kai coughed and moaned.

"Ow," said Kai "that really hurt," He looked up to give the man one of his infamous evil glares. But he was gone. He had total disappeared. "What the," said Kai.

"He is gone but I didn't even hear him moving," said Alla.

"So what are we going to do Fachtna?" asked Sean.

"We came here to win. We won't let anybody get in our way. Just be careful," said Bradain quickly. He got up and looked around.

"Yeap," chorused Kai, Alla and Sean.

"You should be careful too," said Kai. "If he managed to catch me, he could just as easily catch you".

"No he won't because I am the perfect Biovolt soldier," said Bradain smiling.

"Of course you are," chorused Kai, Alla and Sean laughing. Bradain turned away. He was joking and smiling now mainly to hide his worry. These people were a real threat.

(End of flashback)

Tyson knocked on Kai's door. There was no response so he opened the door slowly and looked inside. He saw Kai half on the floor and half on his bed. He ran over.

"Kai, Kai are you ok? Can you hear me? Kai, Kai," yelled Tyson. Kai moved his head slightly and moaned. "Doctor, doctor come quick," yelled Tyson. Kai's eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing Tyson?" asked Kai.

"You are ok?" yelled Tyson in relief.

"Of course," said Kai sleepily.

"So. Do you have a plan yet?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, said Kai. "But it's kind of risky".

* * *

A/n: Ok Sorry this isn't as long as normal but a well. Please review :D :D :D 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, I would like to thank ****ShadowWolfDagger, Minna Tahir, kavbj and Dark Dragon - Fire Fox. Now on with chapter 10. Double figures :D :D :D **

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or any of its charters.

**The rebels **

**Chapter 10**

The sun streamed through the windows yet the lobby of this building was cool. The lobby took up three entire floors. The ceiling was very high. Over the door were five tall, narrow pains of glass. That was not the only source of light. On the ceiling were rows and rows of electronic lights. They were all on full power in order to reach all the way down to the floor. The other two walls of the lobby were made of ceiling to floor metal plates. There were hundreds of them. They were all grey and about one meter in length, guessed Kai. Kai knew he was just going over irrelevant information in his mind. It was just his way of dealing with stress. Everybody in the abbey had his or her own way. Tala would stare at things, Brain would clench and unclench his toes and Spencer would concentrate on opening and closing his eyes.

Kai looked down at the floor and noticed it was grey-black and smooth. They were also made of different blocks with white lines joining them together. The receptionist, who sat behind a desk that was way to long, was a man with grey-black hair. He had a cheery smile on his face. He was wearing a navy suit and a red and white tie. At the end of the lobby was the elevator. But before that were a metal director and a door with a code lock.

The receptionist looked up from his work when he saw two young men walking down the lobby. They were both dressed in casual clothes and both were wearing hats.

"How may I help you?" asked the receptionist. One of the men jumped and turned to the other who stayed calm.

"A delivery from Hiyco," said Kai calmly. The receptionist recognized the company name the boy gave. Hiyco was one of Slaviers main partners.

"Yes sir we have been expecting you. May I see your cards?" asked the receptionist.

"Sure," said Kai, he, and Tyson held up their cards.

"Good," said the receptionist "go on through those doors," Kai and Tyson continued on their way. They reached the code locked door. Kai typed in the number and the door popped open. They both went in. Kai place the package that he was carrying on the table. Then he walked through the metal director. Tyson walked in after him. Neither of them set it off. The guard handed the package over. The contents of the page age were not x-rayed. Company policy. Mr Becket didn't want any old guard seeing what was in his packages.

The receptionist looked up s the two men walked into the elevator. Something was not right about them. They looked very young and very familiar. The receptionist ignored the feeling and went back to work.

The elevator moved smoothly upwards.

"That was too easy," said Tyson smiling.

"That was the easy bit," said Kai.

"We are so lucky your company has shares in this one," said Tyson smiling. Kai frowned.

"I make it a point not to invest in borderline illegal enterprises," said Kai.

"The how…?" asked Tyson.

"The Hiwatari Company has shares in Hiyco, and the director was a personal friend of my mothers," said Kai. "It is because of him that we were able to get this far". Tyson swallowed loudly. Kai never talked about his parents. Tyson didn't even know if they were still alive. This was he first time he had even acknowledge that he had patents. The door of the elevator stopped.

"Welcome to floor 7," said an electronic voice.

"Are you sure this is the right floor?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah I read the blueprints James Hiyco gave me. It should be on this floor," said Kai.

"What if its not?" asked Tyson as he exited the lift. He walked after Kai who looked like he knew where he was going. But he never answered Tyson's question. Kai normally didn't answer Tyson but this time it made him very uneasy.

Kai stopped suddenly. Tyson skidded to a stop behind him.

"What! Why did you…?" asked Tyson.

"There is a keypad here," said Kai.

"So," said Tyson. "You have all the code memorized right, right,"

"In the blue prints there is no keypad here," said Kai. He looked down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know what this key pad is for," said Kai. Kai stared at the floor ahead of him. The keypad was almost invisible. Suddenly he noticed a gap in the tiles.

"There is one way to find out if it does anything," said Tyson. He took at step forward. Kai grabbed his jersey and threw him backwards.

"What was that for?" asked Tyson to surprised to be angry. Kai crouched low to the ground and titled his head.

"Like I suspected, the floor will give way when you step on it," said Kai. Tyson paled.

"Really," said Tyson. "Give way to what?"

"I don't know," said Kai angrily. He looked at the keypad. He typed in the code for the rest of the keypads on this floor. The keypad flashed WRONG. Kai frowned.

"Try Mr Beckets birthday," said Tyson.

"It's worth a try," said Kai and he typed it in.

WRONG.

"O," said Tyson. "What do you use as your password?" asked Tyson.

"What do you use?" asked Kai.

"My birthday," said Tyson. Kai smiled and stored that information in his mind. "But we have already tried that so what do you used," Kai sighed.

"The name of town I was born," said Kai.

"Moscow, right try that," said Tyson.

"First I wasn't born I Moscow and you mean the town Mr Becket was born right?" asked Kai.

"Emm yeah that will make more sense," said Tyson smiling. Kai sighed. Kai held his figures over the keypad. This was the last short. The third time they typed in the code wrong the alarm would sound. Kai closed his eyes.

"Seriously you weren't born in Moscow, but Boris said…," said Tyson. Kai turned around and glared at Tyson.

"Boris lies," said Kai. "Now shut up,"

"Yes captain," said Tyson. Kai frowned they were even on the same team anymore yet he still thought of him as his captain. Kai typed in Sydney were Mr Becket was born. The keypad glowed green. Kai looked as a new floor slid out covering the one with the hinges.

Kai and Tyson ran down the corridor. The floor held to their relief. The reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. The sight that meant their eyes made both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell…" said Tyson.

"O," was all Kai could say.

The wall in front of them was made up of glass so the things inside could be observed without going inside. Inside were four large glass tubes. Two of them were empty for now. The other two were filled. Inside one was drigger and inside the other was draciel. But they weren't alone. Floating next to their bit beasts were Max and Ray. They were a lot paler then normal and slightly see through. But it was them. Their eyes were closed but their faced weren't blank like the bodies back at the safe house. These were contorted in pain and agony. Tyson turned away from Kai and got sick. Kai slid to the ground.

"How.. How.. How could they do this?" asked Tyson joining Kai on the floor.

"I don't know," said Kai softly. Kai saw Tyson falling forward. He tried to move his arms to catch him but his arms were like lead and he couldn't move them. Tyson fell flat on his face. 'He has fainted' thought Kai slowly. He tried to get up but couldn't suddenly he felt himself falling forward. He could move his arms to protect himself. 'Weakling' though Kai.

(Kai's flashback)

"3...2...1...let it rip and round two of this match is underway," yelled the announcer. "Between Sean and Jake. Sean is totally undefeated. He has won all his three matches so far and he won all the matches he played in the Russian tournament. His opponent Jake has…. O and its all over", yelled the announcer. "It looks like Sean's winning streak wont be broken today. Now round three will feature the still undefeated Kai from the rebels. His opponent the cute Luke, who is also undefeated din this tournament. The rebels have already won 2-0 but will Luke be able to make it 2-1".

Both the teams were waiting for the announcer to shut up.

"Go go show him what the rebels are capable of," yelled Sean. Bradain gave him a warning look.

"I hope you play well Kaiy," said Luke.

"My name is Kai," said Kai.

"My name is Luke, but you can call me Lulu," said Luke. "So can I call you Kaiy?"

"No," said Kai calmly.

"Awwwww, Meany, Meany, fine now you can't call me Lulu", said Luke.

"Fine, can we just start the match," said Kai.

"Only joking," said Luke. "You can call me Lulu," Kai clenched then unclenched his fingers.

"Can we start the match already," said Kai.

"Say pleasly, pleasly, plea sly," said Luke.

"If you don't start now you will have to forfeit," yelled Kai.

"Fine meany," said Luke pouting.

"Kai calm down," said Bradain. Bradain sighed Kai still had a lot of mental training to do.

Luke loaded his blade. Kai did the same. Luke's launcher was a brown teddy bear. Kai opened his mouth in shock.

"3...2...1...let it rip," yelled the announcer. The two blades entered in arena and flew at each other.

"Lupana show this meany," yelled Luke. Kai's eyes opened in amazement. This kid had a bit beast. Light came out of Luke blade. It began to spin faster and faster. Suddenly the bit beast Lupana appeared. Kai stared at it. It was a bunny rabbit. A white fluffy bunny rabbit with pink and blue ribbons tied around is ears and a bell on a string around his neck. The rest of the rebel team stared.

"Is that a bit beast?" asked Sean.

"Emm yeah a wired one but yeah it is one," said Bradain.

"Don't you think Lupana is so cute? I think so. I think so. My daddy waddy gave him to me on my birthday. I also had the best cake ever it was so the best cake ever. It had strawberries I like strawberries. So does Lupana…" Luke continued talking but Kai just ignored him. Kai though that maybe this was supposed to distract him. But maybe this was just one childish child. 'If I wasn't in the abbey would I have turned out like this' thought Kai. He looked at Luke who was now jumping up and down taking about his "doggy". Kai smiled. He doubted it.

"Blade fire storm," yelled Kai. Kai's blade began circling Luke's. The fire from the blade grew and grew. "Take him out," yelled Kai. Luke's blade fell at his feet.

"The rebels move on to the semi finals," yelled the announcer.

(End of flashback)

Kai woke up. He was lying on the floor. He kept his eyes closed and listened for sighs of danger. He thought about his flashback. It was probably the strangest one yet. He heard Tyson move beside him. Kai opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. They were no longer in the corridor. Tyson opened his eyes as well.

"Huh, what's a beyblade dish doing here," asked Tyson. He looked at Kai who was looking straight ahead. Tyson followed his gazed. On the other side of beydish was a man. He stepped out of the shadows and faced the two. The man behind the beydish was tall and large with protruding muscles. He had black grey hair that stuck out. He had green eyes that glinted constantly. He also had a thin scar that started on his lip and went up to his right eye. It was covered with make up but you could still see it. His right eye looked a bit droopy as well.

"Well who will be first?" he asked as he loaded his blade.

A/n: There is chapter 10 done. So please review. Sadly I am going away (Sigh), to a French camp (bigger sigh), all alone (biggest sigh). But don't worry I will not be gone for long and I will continue writing this story. :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I would like to thank ****ShadowWolfDagger, Minna, kavbj and Dark Dragon - Fire Fox****. Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 11.**

**The rebels **

**Chapter 11**

Kai felt his blood run cold. They were trapped. It didn't really matter who went first. Kai had a feeling neither of them were getting out of here. The man on the other side of the dish looked like a good blader and Kai was sure in a normal tournament he could take him down. However, here it was a different story. Here the man had all the cards. Kai could see figures moving in the dark. He could also feel their presence. There were also cameras mounted on the walls, surrounding them.

"So which one of you want to go first?" the repeated his question. Tyson got up to his feet.

"Tell me who you are and want you want," ordered Tyson. Kai got up off the floor as well and stood beside Tyson.

"Well normally I don't follow orders but this time I don't think it matters if I tell you my name. It's Mr Becket. I own the very building that you are trespassing in and soon I shall be the master of both Dragoon and Dranzer," said Mr Becket smugly.

"Are you the one who stole Drigger and Dracel?" asked Tyson.

"Not personally but yes I ordered it done," said Mr Becket casually as if he was taking about ordering chips from a fast food stop.

"And their souls why did you take Max and Ray's souls?" asked Tyson.

"Now, now, now I can't tell you everything. If you are a really good beyblader and pose a threat to me you mite find out," said Mr Becket smiling.

"Fine then enough talk lets get this match started," said Tyson loading his blade. Kai frowned he did not like were this was going.

"Tyson, I think I should go first," said Kai quietly.

"No, this is my fight," said Tyson. Kai nodded he understood Tyson's feelings. Kai had often gone into a fight without help or knowledge with just the excuse that it was his fight to fight.

"Fine but if this guy starts to get some outside help I am going to join the fight," said Kai.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Tyson. Tyson walked up to the dish and got into his battle stance. Mr Becket did the same. Tyson felt much more confident now that Kai had his back.

"3... 2...1... Let it rip," yelled Tyson and Mr Becket. The two beyblades entered the dish and began attacking each other furiously. Huge chunks of the dish were already coming off. Kai frowned this person was good. Better then he looked. Tyson's white blade began circling Mr. Beckets red one.

"Dragoon lets show him what we are made of, come on out," yelled Tyson. The people in the room whose eyes had grown accustomed to the dark were all blinded by the blue dragon that appeared from Tyson's blade and cast a bight blue light around the room. Kai had to shield his eyes from the light. Tyson didn't waste time.

"Dragon attack," yelled Tyson. Tyson's glowing blade collided with Mr Beckets. The red blade was sent flying backwards but it remained in the dish. Dragon was bigger then normal. Kai guessed it was because of Tyson's emotions.

"Dragon finish this now," yelled Tyson. Tyson's blade glowed even brighter. Kai could see dragoon actually grow bigger. Kai thought it could be his imagination but he could swear he could see a blue light coming from Tyson. Tyson's blade spun faster and faster. It sped towards Mr Becket's blade. It collided with Mr. Beckets and sent it flying. Kai smiled. Tyson had done, he had won.

"I would smile Kai," said Mr Becket "this isn't over yet," Kai swallowed. That didn't sound good.

"It's over Mr B," said Tyson. Suddenly a new green blade came out of nowhere and knocked Mr Beckets back in. The green blade joined Mr Becket's blade in the dish.

"What the," yelled Tyson. Kai saw a person move behind Mr Becket. A familiar shadow appeared beside Mr Becket.

"It looked like you need a hand master," said the figure. Kai and Tyson froze.

"Thank you Max," said Mr Becket.

"Max," said Tyson quietly.

"Yeah it's Max," laughed Mr Becket. "It's not only Kai who changes his loyalties ever so often". Max turned around and faced Tyson.

"Lets finished this master," said Max. "Dracel go," Dracel appeared and roared.

"It's really him," said Tyson tears forming in his eyes. "I can't fight against him like this," Max's blade crashed into Tyson's full force. Tyson's blade was sent spinning backwards.

"Tyson wake up," yelled Kai.

"Kai?"

"Wake up, the real Max wouldn't help the likes of Mr Becket. He would try to take your bit beast. That is not Max. Max is back at the house in bed. This is just a stupid carbon copy they made in their laboratories and I shall prove it," yelled Kai loading his blade.

"I think that's enough out of you," said Mr Becket. Tyson heard a blade being launched followed by a load crash. Tyson looked up just in time to see Kai falling forward.

"Kai," yelled Tyson as he ran towards him. He was too late and Kai landed on the floor with a big thud. There was a big gash in the back of Kai's head. Tyson heard the blade being launched again. Tyson flinched as the blade narrowly missed his head and landed in the dish. Ray came out of the shadows behind Kai. He joined Mr Becket and Max on the other side of the dish.

"Well Tyson, 3 against 1. Things don't look so well for you do they?" said Mr Becket. Tyson looked down at his blade. It was surrounded by three blades that were destroying Dragon.

"Dragon…" said Tyson. "I am so sorry…"

(Kai's flashback)

"_I don't need you. I never really did. You make me sick, you are the reason he is gone. You are the reason he is dead,"_

Kai woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed. His forehead was covered in sweat. He looked around his hotel room. Sean was fast asleep in the bed beside his. Kai could hear his even breathing. Kai's head was throbbing painfully. It had been a long time since he had a dream about his mother. He shook his head to dislodge the memories. He got up and got changed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that. He sighed. He normally only had that dream when something bad was about to happen. He opened the door of his room slowly and slipped out.

Kai walked down the corridors of the hotel. He walked up the stairs just to see how many floors there were. He knew there were 20 but he had nothing better to do. As he was coming back down, he pasted the gym. As he was walking past, he heard a blade being launched. Kai looked in and saw Bradain practising by the beydish. Kai walked in quietly and launched his blade into the dish too. Bradain jumped in surprise.

"Somebody is up early," said Bradain.

"Yeah, you and me both," said Kai.

"I don't need much sleep and when you have enough training in the abbey you wont need it too," The two blades began attacking each other.

After a long match, the two blades exited the dish at the same time. Kai was panting loudly.

"Did you give it your all?" asked Kai looking at a calm Bradain who was picking up his blade.

"Yeah," said Bradain.

"Then why aren't you out of breath and tired like me?" asked Kai.

"Because I am the perfect Biovolt soldier," said Bradain. "Don't worry, soon you will be able to hind your weakness just like me," Kai frowned. He didn't really like idea of that.

"Come on now we should get back to bed. We have a match in a few hours," said Bradain. Kai nodded and followed Bradain out of the gym.

(End of Kai's flashback)

Tyson lay on the floor. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. His blade was smashed and the bit chip was blank. Mr Becket smiled.

"That was harder then I thought it would be," said Mr Becket. Max and Ray stared at him unemotionally. Mr Becket smiled. "Now what do we have here?" asked Mr Becket looking down at the beyblade between his feet.

"Your hearing is as good as ever," said Alla.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mr Becket angrily.

"This is my rebellion against you," said Alla smiling.

"Now hand over Kai or I rip you to shreds. I am to close to you to you for your little puppets to attack me," said Alla smiling. Alla walked over to Kai. She lifted him up and put him on her back. She was a few years older then him put still giving him a piggyback was hard.

"And how may I ask are you going to get out of here?" asked Mr Becket.

"A magician never revels her tricks," said Alla smiling. There was a load bang and a flash of light. Mr Becket had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, Kai and Alla were gone. But the beyblade wasn't.

"Dam it," yelled Mr Becket. Alla was gone but he was sure she was still looking. If he made one wrong move, she would attack. His security was waiting for an order that was not forthcoming. Mr Becket spent a whole fifteen minutes in the same spot. After the fifteen minutes the blade just stopped.

Mr Becket frowned. It was strange that Alla's blade would just stop after fifteen minutes. He picked it up and looked at it. It was also strange that she would leave her blade behind. It was the most important thing to her. Suddenly he froze. This wasn't her blade. The bit chip was blank and it wasn't the right colour or shape. Mr Becket cursed and crushed the blade in his hands.

"Find them," he yelled.

* * *

A/n: Thanks all who waited. I really hope it was worth it. :D :D :D 


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you all got your thank you e-mail. Now on with the chapter.**

**The rebels **

**Chapter 12**

Kai felt something digging into his back. Whatever it was was sharp and beginning to hurt. Kai shook his head, reached under him, and grabbed the sharp object that turned out to be his blade. The second Kai's hand touched his blade he felt a familiar heat.

'Dranzer, what's going on', asked Kai to his bit beast.

'I think you had better wake up fully, young Kai. Strange things are happening around us. We are the last left. Tyson was defeated while you were unconscious and dragoon was taken', said Dranzer softly but with suppressed anger not far away.

"WHAT!" yelled Kai aloud?

"What?" asked Alla jumping up from her chair beside Kai's bed. Kai looked at Alla with utter shock. Kai quickly told himself not to jump to conclusions. The girl before him looked a lot like Alla but Kai still couldn't be sure it was she.

"I am glad to see you are awake", said Alla smiling her first real smile in a really long time.

"Hn", said Kai. Kai got out of his bed fast and hid his dizziness very well. Alla still noticed though. Kai shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" asked Alla.

"It's my turn to fight", said Kai simply.

"Hold on," said Alla. Alla got up with lighting speed and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai was surprised by her amazing speed. He tried to push Alla's hand off but she didn't budge.

"Move", Kai ordered coldly.

"Don't you know who I am?" asked Alla. Kai's heart said Alla but his mouth said, "It doesn't really matter. For all I know you are a Slaviers spy".

"I was", said Alla softly. Kai frowned that was all the information her needed. He hadn't survived this long by trusting people he didn't know. Kai walked down the hall of Alla's apartment and opened the door. The door stopped opening as Alla put her foot in the way. 'She is really fast', thought Kai.

"Move", Kai ordered again but this time he spoke with a dangerous voice.

"No", said Alla in an equally scary voice. "Do you want to lose your bit beast? If you go now and lose, you… will not be the only person to suffer. Kai stared at Alla with a blank expression. Since he wasn't shouting at her, she saw this as an invitation to continue. "With all the four bit beasts they can carry out their plan".

"What is their plan?" asked Kai. "You do know don't you?"

"Yes I do", said Alla guiltily. She looked up at Kai whose eyes narrowed.

"First they will attack certain cities around the world, destroying building and lives. They will even attack some of their own to throw suspicion. Their main aim at first will be to cause panic, as much as possible. They will destroy everything and anyone that gets in their way. Then after a while, Slaviers and Mr Becket will come in, act the big hero, and stop your bit beasts. Of course they will only protect those who can afford it", said Alla.

"This… this is all about money", said Kai.

"Yeah money and power", said Alla.

"Well it's up me to stop them, isn't it", said Kai.

"Looks like it," said Alla. "But please, stay here for a bi longer. You are weak even if you won't admit it. You need rest and a plan", said Alla.

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you are a spy and you are just trying to delay me until your colleges come", said Kai.

"Because… because I am Alla", said Alla looking straight into Kai's eyes willing him to remember her. Kai's face gave nothing away.

"I knew you looked familiar", said Kai simply. Alla face was flushed and her heart was beating to fast to be healthy. Yet Kai was standing there completely calm and unemotional as always.

"You still haven't remembered yet, have you?" asked Alla in a small voice.

"Remembered what?" asked Kai.

"The reason I left the abbey", said Alla.

"No. I only remember up to the sixth round of the world championship", said Kai. "But tell me please".

"I am not that sure what happened but I left because somebody I loved died," said Alla.

"Who?" asked Kai. Pictures of Sean and Bradain filled his mind. They were like family. If one of them died he mite have run away with Alla.

"You", said Alla slowly. "I left because you died".

"That's… that's not possible I am alive know now aren't I", said Kai.

"Yeah but I know what I saw and I saw you dead in your cell," said Alla. Kai swallowed hard. Kai remembered after his battle with Brooklyn, the darkness, the pain and then the sudden empty feeling. The pain went away, the warmth of dranzer went away, and everything went away. It had seemed so familiar, like it had happened before. Kai shook his head.

"I still think you were mistaken but it doesn't matter now, I am alive and I need a plan", said Kai.

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Alla.

'I think you should' said dranzer.

'Yeah me too, but I wont be letting up my guard', said Kai to dranzer.

'Do you ever?' asked Dranzer. Kai ignored the question and said to Alla aloud "Yes I will stay here for a bit".

"Great," said Alla and grabbed Kai and hugged him. Kai was too surprised to act straight away but after that past Kai pushed Alla off him, went in to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Alla watched Kai sit down. He was certainly different from the Kai she grew up with. But she was different too and lot different.

………………………………...

Alla sat down next to Kai on the couch.

"So," said Alla. "How much do you remember about the rebels?"

"I told you I remember up to the sixth round of the world championships. But it comes in bits and pieces so I don't get the whole story".

Alla nodded. 'Great' thought Alla he wasn't to far away. Hopefully he and dranzer would remember how to use 'that' move. She had only heard about the move. But she had heard it destroyed half of the abbey. It was so powerful Boris had Kai's memories suppressed but something had gone wrong and Kai forgot a lot more then was planed. They always wanted black dranzer to be the main weapon of the abbey. Dranzer and Kai were always seen as… well rebels. They didn't want Kai to have a move that could defeat black dranzer. The move had nearly killed Kai when he was younger now Alla hoped he would be ok using it. It mite be the only way to defeat Mr Becket.

Alla looked up to see Kai looking at her curiously. Alla had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she had failed to notice the subject of her thoughts had been staring at her. Alla smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering" said Kai. "Why did you risk so much to save me?" Alla smiled.

"The rebels were my first and only friends. You were the first person to reach out to me. You saved me from myself. If you hadn't I don't know where I would be," said Alla speaking softly. Kai nodded and turned away. There was a long silence Kai and Alla both lost in their thoughts. Alla finally broke the silence.

"So", began Alla. "Do you remember the semi finals of the world championship"?

"The ones last year and the year before, yes," said Kai.

"Wow Kai made a bad joke", said Alla laughing. Kai frowned. He didn't know how the sentence could have been taken as a joke, even a bad one.

"I mean the one we played when we were on the rebel team", said Alla.

"No, not yet", said Kai.

"Is it next on the schedule", asked Alla. Kai frowned at the timing of his flashbacks being called a schedule but nodded anyway.

"O great, you will get to see me kick butt. I played second after you, who of course won. I really showed my opponent who was boss. He thought just because I was a girl he would win. He actually said just before 'it's only a girl'. I remember running down to you guys saying, 'it was only a wimp'," said Alla laughing. Alla was enjoying talking to somebody her own age. She had been so isolated from other teenagers for so long. It was just so nice to talk to Kai even if he didn't really talk back.

Kai closed his eyes as Alla continued talking. Kai started to feel a bit dizzy. Pictures flashed before his eyes. A cell, blood on the floor, eyes pained and defeated staring at him. A mouth moving, Kai couldn't tell what it was saying, a girl screaming and darkness only darkness. Suddenly the pictures faded away and in front of Kai stood Alla. A younger Alla was screaming, "It was only a wimp".

……………………………..

Alla looked up when she saw Kai sway and fall forwards.

"Kai," she yelled and grabbed him before he fell on the floor. Alla lowered him to the floor. Kai's face flushed but other than that, he lay motionless on the floor of Alla's apartment.

A/n: Ok that is chapter 12 done and dusted. So please review. I will hopefully be updating soon enough. :D :D :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody, I am back from my holidays so hopefully my updates will be a lot steadier then they have been. Really sorry about that but thanks for the people who reviewed anyway this is for you.**

**The rebels **

**Chapter 13**

(Kai's flashback)

"And the semi-finals are over," yelled the announcer.

"Finally," said Bradain. He sounded annoyed.

"The two teams in the finals are the rebels who we just saw win the semi-final 3-0. No member of the rebels, Bradain, Kai, Sean and Alla, has lost a single round. Setting a new all time record. Nevertheless, their opponents aren't without killer stats too. You know whom I am taking about, the world champions two years running and your own hometown heroes. KINGDOM'S," yelled the announcer whose voice was steadily getting higher and higher, when he had reached the end he was shouting. But the crowd loved it and roared.

"This historic final will take place today in just two; yeah two hours so stay in your seats and just hold on tight. As we wait please enjoy this be blade show". The announcer stepped back off the stage as actors came on.

The rebels looked at the stage from the entrance to the stadium floor.

"What show are they performing?" asked Sean.

"A show about how the kingdoms were formed and their journey so far," said Bradain.

"O…" said Alla. "It's so unfair that everything in this tournament is about how great the kingdoms are, it's so… annoying," finished Alla lamely. Kai frowned slightly he knew this was just another attempt to make the competition feel uneasy. Well they were the only ones left and they weren't going without a fight.

"Come on," said Bradain "lets go to our dressing room. This show music is giving me a headache".

(Pause of flashback)

* * *

Alla went down on her hunkers and poked Kai in the arm. Well she was not known for her gentleness.

"Come on Kai are you just going to lye their on the ground unconscious when your friends lives are in danger?" yelled Alla loudly in Kai's left ear. She was not known for her kindness either. "Come on suck it up Hiwatari". She poked him hard again and gave his face a small slap. Alla ran to the kitchen and filled a jug of water.

(Kai's flashback)

* * *

The rebels walked down the corridor in silence. The task ahead was a difficult one and one they weren't sure they could really win.

"Whatever happens we aren't going without a major fight, right?" said Sean cheerily.

"Right," was the less than cheery response. Silence reclaimed the corridor save for the tap, tap of four pairs of feet against the lino titles. Suddenly Kai heard the sound of four more joining them. Kai stopped and stiffened. He recognised the sound of those feet. The steps were big, heavy, quick and with a slight swagger.

"What do you want?" asked Kai. The rest of the rebels stopped. They had been so immersed in their own thought they hadn't been paying attention. Bradain frowned, Sean and Alla stiffened. All hands went towards their beyblades.

"Aww, I guess I can't surprise you like I did the last time. You are skilled, learning from your mistakes," the man who spook looked directly at Kai. Bradain frowned even more. What a time to get jealous thought Kai.

The man was the same one who had jumped them at the start of the tournament. He was a big man with rippling mussels. He had a tattoo of a lion on his arm, which now looked like it was snarling at them. His dyed blond hair looked a lot greaser and he didn't smell like aftershave anymore. He smelt like sweat and alcohol.

"You know my boss thinks that it is my fault that you have gotten this far. He thinks that I didn't give a big enough threat. So I have bought my friends here to emphasise it. Let the kingdoms win or believe me this will the last tournament for all of you," said the man.

The man looked a lot paler than before. He almost seemed scared, thought Kai. Kai wondered if he was scared of hurting them or scared of what would happen to him. Probably the latter.

"Well thanks," said Bradain sarcastically. "But I am afraid we can't stand here and trade threats and insults we have a match to prepare for," said Bradain a lot calmer than he felt.

"We haven't traded insults," said the man with a confused look on his face.

"O yeah sorry, you're a fat bone headed dropout," said Bradain.

"Psycho," said Alla.

"Retard," said Sean.

"Отсталый наркоман, said Kai and the other rebels gasped.

"What, what did he say, what does that mean?" asked the man.

"Excuse us, we have to go to our dressing room," said Bradain. The rebels quickly side stepped into a door beside them and locked the door behind them.

"An other load on the mind," said Alla almost pouting.

"I hate this," yelled Sean punching the wall. "Oww" he yelled in pain as well as frustration at his own stupidity.

"Let's just relax," said Kai. "There is no use worrying about them or anything else all we have to worry about is beyblading. Let's just do what we came here to do and blade the best that we can blade," said Kai.

"Yeah," said Alla and Sean. Bradain grinned but deep inside his anger grew. Anger at this messed up, unfair tournament, anger at himself for skills he still hadn't mastered, anger at the crowd for falling for the kingdoms, anger for the kingdoms for allowing this, anger at Boris for all the pain he had caused him and anger at Kai, Alla and even Sean his own brother. Kai for being a better leader than he was. All of them for being better friends to each other than him and for being just as good bladers as himself. Bradain felt his anger rise and then fall again. Perfect Biovolt soldier don't let their emotions rule them. 'I am the perfect Biovolt soldier', Bradain repeated in his mind and then again until it eventually calmed him.

(Pause of flashback)

* * *

Alla sat down on her chair. She hadn't achieved much in the hour since Kai became unconscious other than lightly bruising his arm and making him all wet. He was still lying unconscious in the middle of her living room. She had better move him. She didn't want him getting a sore back from lying on the floor.

(Kai's flashback)

* * *

The crowd cheered as the show finished. All the lights were directed to the centre of the stage as the kingdoms rose through the floor on a rising platform. The cheers and screams of the crowd drowned out the announcer's voice as he tried to introduce the kingdoms and the rebels.

"Let's go," said Bradain calmly. Each of the rebels took a deep breath and walked out onto the stadium floor. A wave of applause greeted them and a surprising lack of boos. The rebels had earned the respect of the crowd.

When both teams stood at the edge of the usually big dish, the announcer began to talk.

"Well now this is the end, the final match and the chance of ultimate glory". The crowd interrupted the announcer with screams and cheers. "Yes, yes very good. Glad to see you're all pumped up," said the announcer. "As some of you have noticed this is one giant dish we have hear in front of you. Well let me tell you there is a very special reason for this. Every member of both teams will be playing in this dish". Everybody was silent for a moment. "At the SAME TIME. The last blade standing wins," yelled the announcer. The crowd gasped as well as the rebels. Then the crowd started cheering.

"We aren't told anything," shouted Sean to Kai and Alla over the noise. The both nodded. Kai looked over at the kingdoms. They didn't seem to be too surprised. They had the same broad smiles they had when they entered the stadium. Kai sighed. It didn't really matter. No advantages they had would help them in dish thought Kai, at least I hope.

"Now I would hate to keep you all waiting so lets get down to busy," yelled the announcer into his microphone. "All bladers to the dish, this is it. Hold on to your seats".

Both teams walked up to the dish and got into their battle stances. Kai could feel the crowd's eyes trained on him. He began to feel very small and venerable in the middle of this colossal stadium. Kai's legs started shaking slightly. Kai looked up and saw Boris staring at him. Kai felt the pressure being turned up a not. Kai closed his eyes and remembered his training with Boris. He concentrated on putting all his fears and worries to the back of his mind. Kai opened his eyes slowly and looked across the dish at his opponents. Then he looked to his right and saw his team, his friends, his ideals and his family. He was ready. They were going to win no matter what. There future at the abbey depended on it. There lives depended on it.

"3...2...1...let it rip," yelled the announcer. His voice slightly shook as if he had been waiting for the moment for a long time. Eight beyblades entered the dish. They raced towards each other. BANG. The four blades crashed into each other. The impact shock the stadium but every blader kept standing and every blade kept spinning.

"Attack Trenva," yelled Bradain and his bit beast emerged from his blade. The rest of the rebels shouted at their blades to attack. Kai's blade began to produce fire, Sean's sand and Alla's a bright yellow light. "Attack" they all yelled in unison.

They each picked a target and attacked. Kai concentrated solely on his opponent, as he had been taught to do. The guy Kai picked was a very good blader. His moves were solid and powerful but he lacked perfect control. Kai decided to faze him by circling him and then attacking him then circling him again. It was working. Kai's opponent was losing more and more control. He was staring to panic and Kai knew it was only a matter of time before he made a major mistake.

Suddenly there was a shout and the sound of a blade exiting the arena. There was a gasp from the crowd then a roar of approval. Kai looked over briefly, wondering who had been knocked out. Kai mouth dropped open. He kept staring but it still wasn't sinking in. Only when his opponent hit his blade did Kai shake his head and began to concentrate again. But Kai still couldn't believe it. Bradain was the best in the abbey yet there he was on the ground holding his broken blade.

Kai stole a look over at the other two. Alla's blade was starting to tremble and wobble. Sean's was holding strong but Bradain's opponent was now attacking him as well. Kai looked back at his opponent. He had to finish this guy soon so he could help the others.

"That's it," yelled Alla. Kai looked over again and saw Alla wasn't going to last. "Final attack" she yelled. Her blade hit her opponents and both blades exited the stadium.

"That's two more out. Now its three against two" yelled the announcer.

Kai looked at Sean. Their chances of winning were good when the whole team was together but no, it seemed very unlikely that they could pull of a win unless…

"Sean," said Kai tentatively.

"Yeah, I know. There is only one option left. You ready?" asked Sean.

"Yeah sure," said Kai.

Kai's and Sean blade cut across the dish to each other. They stared circling each other as their opponents advanced towards them. When they were close enough Kai and Sean's blades started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Fire" yelled Kai and his blade produced a massive tornado of fire.

"And Sand" yelled Sean as his blade did the same with sand.

"Ultimate combo attack" they both yelled in unison. The two tornados joined to form a massive storm. The whole dish was surrounded. The bladers inside didn't know that it was a tornado because all they could feel was the pain of the sand wearing at their skin and the fire was scorching them. It felt like being buried alive. They couldn't breathe for fear of swallowing sand and there was no air anyway because the fire had used it all up. The attack only lasted a few seconds but for everybody stuck in the tornado, it felt like hours. Finally, the storm died down.

Kai and Sean both coughing and spluttering looked down at the dish. Both their blades were still spinning. The kingdoms blades were not.

"I…I… don't …. I don't believe it the kingdoms have lost the rebels… the rebels have won the world beyblading championship" said the announcer stunned. The crowd suddenly broke into applause. Their cheers and screams could be heard from miles away.

(End of Kai's flashback)

* * *

Kai sat up straight. He was back in the bed he had woken up that morning. His head was pounding and he felt sweat drip down his face.

"I don't believe it," yelled Alla. "I had to carry your big heavy ass all the way to the bedroom then sleeping beauty decides naptime is over. What the hell Kai what the hell".

"O," said Kai sleepily "sorry". Then Kai fell back down on the bed.

**A/n: Ok that took me a really long time to write. If you don't like the flashbacks of this story sorry, the next chapter is going to be mostly flashback as well. Next chapter is going to be the last flashback. Well the last of its kind. So if you want to know what happened to the rebels then em … wait. Sorry used up all my creative writing in the story. :D :D :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank ****ShadowWolfDagger and Dark Dragon - Fire Fox. Now on with the chapter I have decided to name this chapter for a reason I don't really know. Enjoy.**

**The rebels**

**Chapter 14: **

**The plan to terminate of the rebel spirit**

**(Ok so maybe there was a reason I don't name chapters. I suck at names)**

(Kai's flashback)

Kai heave a sigh under the weight of his bag. He travelled light but Alla's bag was full so she had stuffed some of her stuff into his bag. He was still unaware of her deviousness.

It had been whole day since they had won the world championship. Kai sighed again as the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. But put he bag down on the pavement in front of the limo.

"What's wrong sunny? You look a little down in the dumps. You should be on top of the world," said the limo driver poking his head out of the window.

"I am just tired from all the celebrating," said Kai happily. The driver smiled and nodded unaware of the lie he had just been told. Kai looked back at the hotel. Of course, he, Sean and Alla had been ecstatic when they won. But Bradain had been really distant and hadn't said a word since his blade had been knocked out in the final battle.

Kai suppressed yet another sigh. This was supposed to be the end. They had won. They were supposed to be on top of the world, have everything they ever wanted. That was what Boris had told them would accompany victory. Boris had lied again.

But Kai couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was something wrong, with him and with his team. Maybe they were so messed up that they could now never be happy no matter what they achieved.

"Do you want me to load you bags?" asked the driver distracting Kai from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"Do you want me to put your bag," the man pointed to Kai's bag "in the car?" the man pointed to the car. Kai frowned. He was foreign not stupid. He understood English perfectly.

"Yes," said Kai leaving it slip. He was too tired to say anything more.

The driver reached across Kai. His hand brushed Kai's stomach as he reached for his bag. Kai stepped back so he could reach his bag only to find he couldn't. A pair of familiar hands was holding his shoulders preventing him form moving.

"I told you to lose that match," said the man that had threatened them the day before the tournament and again before the final.

Kai's training kicked in. He knew from experience once this man had a hold of you he wasn't letting go. Kai needed help. It was really early so there weren't many people around and his team may not come down for a good few minutes. Kai opened his mouth to shout at the driver to help him. But as he looked up at the driver, he saw he had dropped Kai's bags and was now looking at him with disgust and anger.

"You should have listened to my friend, stupid child," said the driver. Kai kicked the man in his stomach and then with the other foot hitting the same spot. The man fell back spluttering. The man who was holding Kai shifted his grip on Kai getting a better grip. Then he holstered him up.

"You shouldn't have done that," said the driver getting up. The first man held Kai in a firm grip and dragged his backwards towards an alleyway. Kai didn't go easy. He kicked and tried to scream but the men Kai had kicked had his hand around his mouth.

The first man suddenly threw his against the alleyway wall. Kai hit it with almost enough force to knock him unconscious. Kai looked up dazed at the two men before he could utter a scream the first man had sat on his chest. The air from his lungs shot out of him with a poof. Before Kai could take in another breath, the man curled his hands around his neck.

The man tightened his grip and squeezed for all his worth. He could hear the bones in his neck crack. But it sounded far away as if underwater. The pain was unbelievable. Kai just lay there limp in his arms. He could almost feel his heart slowing down.

He was going to die here in this dirty dingy alleyway. The pain was even starting to ebb away slowly but surly. His eyes closed and he almost felt peaceful. A voice broke through his clouded mind. He recognised that voice but he couldn't place it. He heard the words but didn't know what they meant.

Then he heard a sound that he recognised even in his coma like state. It was the sound of a beyblade. Suddenly the pressure on his neck eased. Kai opened his mouth and took in a breath. He air hit his throat and made him cough and splutter. Kai felt hands supporting him.

"Kai, hey Kai are you ok?" asked the voice. Kai opened his eyes and tried to focus. His vision finally cleared.

"Bradain," said a weak and hoarse voice Kai didn't even recognise as his own.

"Hey kiddo you had me worried there for a second," said Bradain as Kai lost conspicuousness in his arms. Bradain checked his breathing and then he picked him up and brought him to the second limo in front of the hotel.

* * *

Kai felt bad. Worse then bad, he wished he had a thesaurus so he could describe his pain but he had a feeling the right word wouldn't be in there. There was a painfully throbbing in his neck. Kai could only guess he had been injected full of painkillers. Kai was trying to remember what happened when his ears popped painfully.

'That's strange thought Kai'. Kai opened his eyes slowly and without moving his neck looked around. Of course, he could only see what was right above him.

"Hey I think he's awake," Alla cried out. Kai moved his head very slowly to look where Alla's voice had come from. His neck ached a bit but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. What he saw surprised him.

"Why the hell are we doing on a plane?" asked Kai.

"We are on a jet, Kai not a plane. We are on our way back to Russia," said Sean who was drinking juice from a champagne glass. There was a sitcom about priests on the TV.

"I just had a life threatening incident. Shouldn't we been at the hospital or something and a jet is a plane Sean," said Kai.

"The doctor in the hospital said that you were ok and Boris said that we had to go back to Russia right away. Boris had a word with the hospital and they let you go," said Bradain.

Kai understood Boris's worry. He didn't want his best team running away. The abbey also had a policy that all injuries were treated in the abbey. None of them ever went to hospitals. Bradain must have been very worried if he risked Boris's wrath and brought him to the hospital.

"Are you ok?" asked Alla.

"Yep I am fine," said Kai truthfully. He was a bit disappointed that those men who attacked him had gotten away. Kai looked out the window. He didn't want this plane…jet journey to end. He didn't want to go back to the abbey but he didn't have a choice he would always end up back there.

* * *

Kai threw his now empty bag down on the floor.

"Are you finished unpacking already?" asked Sean. Kai nodded and then he flinched as sharp pain registered in his neck. Kai frowned in pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Sean. Kai was about to nod but stopped himself.

"Yeah I am fine," said Kai quietly.

"Well I still have to unpack so could you wait for me?" asked Sean.

"Sure, whatever," said Kai as he walked over to the drawers. He opened the second drawer and looked inside. He moved some old unused clothes that were hiding Kai's greatest treasure. He reached deeper into the drawer and got a hold of a long black box. Sean looked up when he saw Kai's box.

"I was surprised you didn't bring that wit you," said Sean letting himself being distracted from his unpacking and not for the first time.

"I didn't want to risk losing it and it would have some problems if the airport security found it," said Kai. Kai sat down cross-legged on the floor with the box in front of him and a long cloth.

"Yeah I guess so," laughed Sean.

Kai opened the box with a slight pop from the lock. Kai lifted the long dagger from its casing. The dagger was very ornate. Kai started polishing the blade with precise and tender movements. It had flames on the blade and on the handle was a beautiful engraving of a phoenix. The blade was very old yet the colouring on the blade was still bright red, yellow and orange. He smiled every time he saw it. Its presence always brought him great warmth from the moment his grandfather gave it to him.

Suddenly the door to their room burst open. Alla came in. She looked out of breath.

"Boris wants to talk to us right away. He says it's really important," said Alla. Sean got up quickly. Kai sighed and stored his dagger back in the case. Alla hurried them both from their room. Kai looked back at the dagger. He didn't like leaving it out in the open. He hoped that they would only be gone a few moments.

* * *

"No".

The dreaded word.

The word was refusal.

The word was not following orders.

The word was met with harsh punished.

For once, Kai hadn't said it. It was Sean. Boris closed his mouth, which had dropped when Sean refused to do the grade 10 training that night. Grade 10 training was training that in the abbey was brutal and tiring. Outside the abbey, it was inhuman.

"We did everything you wanted us to do," said Sean in a quite anger Kai had never seen. "We are tired and battered. Kai was nearly killed today. Can't we have at least have one night rest," said Sean. This statement was met with silence. Boris scolded.

"He is right," said Kai. "Don't you think we deserve at least a little rest and the other bladers will think that even if they win they will always be faced with training? Won't you get better performance from them if they are aiming for something"? Kai's outburst was met with a hard slap across his face.

"Stupid children should not tell me how to do my job," said Boris. He clicked his fingers and two guards grabbed Kai and Sean's arms from behind. They didn't struggle there was no point.

"Bring them down to the cells and teach them a lesson," said Boris.

* * *

"Well what to you got to say for yourself," yelled Boris.

"I have nothing to say it wasn't my problem," replied Bradain looking back at Boris straight in the eyes.

"Of course it's your problem. We put you on that team because we thought you could control them," said Boris slamming his fist down on the table.

"You put me on the team to win the world championship," said Bradain. "Do you remember what you promised me if I did win"?

Boris smiled creepily. "Yes of course I do. I promised you black dranzer".

"Well is … she ready," asked Bradain uncertainly in his voice.

"Yes she is ready. We were waiting for the perfect blader to return," said Boris still smiling. Something about his smile unnerved Bradain.

"Well… I am back so can I have it?" asked Bradain. Boris broke into laughter.

"What you think you are the perfect blader?" Boris laughed mockingly.

"I am the perfect Biovolt soldier," said Bradain.

"Yes, I know but sadly all you losses in the finals and your emotional relationship with your brother and Kai are less than pleasing," said Boris. "Of course there are ways of pulling yourself back up in the ranks".

"How please tell me I will do anything?" said Bradain. In his mind were all the times he watched black dranzer when it had been tested out. All the things he had already done for the magnificent phoenix.

"This order is not an order simply a suggestion. The fact that I made this suggestion must never leave this room understand or believe me you will never see that phoenix again," said Boris.

"I understand I am all yours," said Bradain bowing low to the ground in a deep bow. Boris smiled.

* * *

"I am so sorry Kai," said Sean.

"It's ok Sean it was worth a try," said Kai. Kai looked around at the cell. The air in the cell was icy cold. The feeling of claustrophobia was already taking a hold on Kai. Kai slowed his breathing and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He hated being in these cells. There was so many painfully memories. He couldn't stand it.

Kai moved away from the bars at the end of his cell. Kai could only see Sean if they both stood at the every edge of their cells. Kai lay back carefully on the old bed careful to avoid the cuts on his back that the wipes had made.

"Goodnight," Kai said to Sean.

"Night, night," said Sean.

* * *

Bradain burst into Kai and Sean's room. He looked around their room shortly surprised that they weren't there. Then he remembered where they were. Bradain checked his watch. 'They would be asleep by now', thought Bradain. He looked around the room looking for something he could use. His eyes fell on the black box on the floor. His lips curled into a mixture of a smile and a grimace. 'Perfect' he thought.

* * *

A scream of pain echoed from the walls of the cell. Kai jumped off his bed with a shout and landed on the hard floor.

"Sean, do you know what that was?" asked Kai. The cells had gotten a lot darker by that stage. Kai looked up from his position on the floor. Kai saw a dark figure standing at the edge of his cell.

"Sean is that you, how did you get out?" asked Kai.

"Kai" said the all too familiar voice. "You are in grave danger,"

_(A/n; I was thinking of leaving it there but I decided not to be that mean)_

"Bradain is that you?" asked Kai confused. "What are you doing here?"

There was a quite click as the lock opened. Kai stood up and walked towards Bradain. Kai reached out his hands to guide him in the dark. He heard a choked sound, which sounded strangely like a mixture between a sob and a laugh. His fingers touched Bradain's shoulders. He felt something warm and sticky under his touch.

"Bradain what is going on? Where is Sean?" Kai asked worry in his voice.

"K…Kai," said Bradain shakily.

"Me… Yes," said Kai. Kai was getting a strange feeling in his gut. "What?"

"I… I HATE YOU," YELLED Bradain. Bradain grabbed Kai's arms and pushed him backwards until they met the wall. Kai's back hit the wall violently. Kai yelled in pain and surprise.

"YOU ARE THE REASON I HAVE TO DO THIS. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT", Bradain yelled in Kai's face.

Kai had gone into shock. He couldn't believe this was happening and he didn't know why. Bradain pressed his body right against Kai's body. Kai was much shorter and younger then Bradain so Kai's head was crushed by his chest. Kai felt Bradain tense the muscles in his right hand. Bradain grabbed the dagger in his hand with all his mite and power he drove it into Kai's chest.

Powerful fingers closed around Kai's mouth muffling screams. Bradain's body was shaking which was pressing Kai hard against the wall and driving the dagger deeper. Tears fell down Kai's face in great rivers. He just didn't understand why. Why would anybody cause this much pain to him? Why? Blood fell on the floor heavily and in masses.

The fingers around Kai's mouth loosed and the shaking stopped. Bradain moved off Kai and lowered Kai to the floor. He placed Kai on the floor and pulled out the dagger with a heart reaching sound. He placed it beside Kai but even its warmth could comfort Kai now. Kai's eyes were open but he was no longer a threat. His eyes had lost their focus and his limbs felt like lead.

"Wh…why?" asked Kai so softly that if Bradain wasn't leaning down cheeking his pulse he wouldn't have heard.

"Because" he whispered, "I am the perfect Biovolt soldier," said Bradain. Bradain got up slowly and walked out of the cell. He kept his eyes forward and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Kai looked sideways out of his cell and in too Sean's. The sight of his friend made Kai choke and close his eyes. A new batch of tears streaked down his face. Kai's heart stopped before the tears even splashed on the cold cell floor.

The cells were eerily quite for a long time. The blade glowed. Casting light on the horrifying scene. The creature inside could no longer feel the warmth of her master. All she could feel was emptiness where his present used to be. Panic flooded her mind. She couldn't let him die she needed him. He was one of the chosen warriors. The dagger began to glow brighter and brighter until red flames spread until it reached a cold lifeless body. The spirit reached deep within Kai's body. Looking, searching. She finally found the thing she was looking for. The reason she had chosen this boy out of so many children to wield her. He still had that spark of life and determination that would never leave.

She called on all the combined power of the four bitbeasts to help her.

In Japan, an elderly man practiced with his sword in a dojo. He looked up as he sensed something. He saw the centre of his sword hilt glow bright.

In China, another elderly man knelt in front of a chip with a tiger picture on it. The man frown as the chip stared to glow. 'Something was wrong with one of the four bit beast' he thought and bowed down again in prayer.

In America, an elderly woman touched the necklace hanging around her neck. Her face deepened into a frown.

In Russia, the cell exploded. Great big chunks of stone fell from the roof and some of the floor gave way and collapsed on secret underground tunnels. The fire scorched what was left. Nevertheless, this fire never spread further than a lonely cell. A bird suddenly appeared in the middle of the fire. Her magnificence was lost because there was no longer anybody alive to appreciate it. She screeched then disappeared into a blade all her power spent.

The fire in the cell slowly petered out. As the fire ebbed away, it relived a small boy coated in blood but there was no sign of a wound or of any cuts at all. His skin although dirty was unblemished.

Two pools of crimson eyes opened. Kai's hand reached for his blade and grabbed it tight. He lifted it up to his face. He looked at the red phoenix now present in his blade. His phoenix that would now help him to get his revenge.

* * *

A/n; I am sorry for such a sad, angry chapter but it was important in the plot. Please review and do not hate me. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all who reviewed. ****kavbj, PinkSkull, Dark Dragon - Fire Fox, XSilentX-XShadowsX and ShadowWolfDagger, thanks so much and now on with the chapter.**

**The rebels**

**Chapter 15 **

**The plan to terminate the rebel spirit (part 2)**

(Kai's flashback)

Kai tightened his grip around his blade. Kai closed his eyes slowly. The pain in Kai's head made him want to scream. All his thoughts were fuzzy. Streams of images and sounds entered and left his mind. Some of them were dreams or illusions. Which made Kai wonder which ones was real or fake. The only thing he new was real was his blade in his hand. The blade had comforting warmth.

Kai continued to lie on the cell floor drenched in blood until a clear feeling entered his mind. Immense pain, loss and anger entered Kai's mind. His mind suddenly began to clear and his thoughts and memories began to clear. Later when Kai looked back, he often wondered whether he should have just stayed in that state way from the pain and hurt to come. However, always he came to the same conclusion. Bradain deserved pain and lots of it. That anger was the only thing that finally made Kai rise.

* * *

Kai got up roughly then collapsed on the floor. Kai tried to move his hands to stop him from hitting the floor. But when he tried to move his hands, they wouldn't respond. Kai's face hit the floor with a loud bang. He cursed loudly but his voice sounded weak and minute to him. His face was emerged in blood. Kai felt like he was going to get sick. His body felt like it was coming apart. The blood in his body had stopped flowing through his veins for a while. Because of that, Kai was finding it incredibly hard to move and to get the blood circulating again.

Kai tried not to think of his friend lying in the next cell. But still he couldn't help looking up.

The sudden shock of the sight made Kai's heart almost stop again. Sean had moved. The one sentence filled him with hope. Sean had moved. Kai remembered just before he blacked out he saw Sean. Sean had been lying in the far corner turned away from Kai. Now he was at the other end of his cell, the part closer to Kai.

Kai ignoring his muscles screaming with pain dragged himself to the cell door. Bradain had left it slightly agar. Kai pushed it open and crawled across the floor. His hands caught in the stone but Kai ignored it even when his skin torn and bleed.

Kai finally reached his friend. Kai kneeled beside him. He grabbed his hand and held on tight. It was cold and stiff. It didn't feel like proper skin and bone.

"Sean, Sean, it's me, its Kai. Can you hear me?" said Kai his voice seemed lost.

Kai kneeled beside him. Sean's bright face was now white and gloomy. His dark eyes were slightly open but very empty. His sight was looking elsewhere. His dark black hair sprayed with blood. His blue lips were opened as if he was about to say something, some joke that would make even Kai laugh and forget everything. He was dead. Kai knew. He had been dead a long time.

Kai turned his head. He was shaking slightly. The cell was similar to his. Blood also covered the walls and floor. The smell in hear seemed worse. It was the stench of death.

Kai saw something glinting in the blood. It was Sean's blade. Kai leaned over and picked up Sean's blade. He looked back at Sean. He had dyed with out a friend to hold his hand. It was then that Kai knew where Sean had been looking when he had died, where he was heading. Kai's cell. Tears fell down Kai's face. Kai had gone into a daze. The sound of the tears hitting the floor echoed through Kai's mind.

"Sean don't leave. Sean don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me", Kai voice rang with desperation and fury. Nothing. Just the sound of one person breathe and tears falling. Kai looked at his hands covered in blood.

"Come back," Kai, whispered softly. "Come back".

* * *

Tears still stained Kai's face but they had stopped flowing. Kai walked through the halls of the abbey. The second bell for end of lunch had just sounded. There was nobody in the halls.

Kai knew where Bradain would be. The biggest gym on the southern end of the building. Kai walked there quickly and quietly.

His face covered in blood and tears, which to Kai acted as a mask. Even when the blood and tears went away, he would always wear that mask. It was now part of him. Part of him had disappeared when Sean died but another part of him had been born. A new angrier, sadder part and of course dranzer. Kai wished dranzer had come at a better time. He wished he could remember her coming to him as a good memory. Instead … instead of … this. Kai stopped walking. He looked down at his blood-incrusted hands.

…this.

… This was not right.

Kai couldn't make it better. He knew that. But god only knew he was going to try. Dranzer glowed in response to her masters feelings.

* * *

Bradain sighed deeply. He was sitting down on the chairs that lined the sides of the gym. He watched as the younger bladers trained. He didn't think anybody had checked the cells yet. They would go down with breakfast in an hour maybe. He sighed again deeply. This time Tala looked up.

"Are you sure you are all right?" asked Tala.

"Yes, now get back to your training," said Bradain. Tala looked at him strangely. Normally his voice was a lot scarier. Not that Tala would ever admit to being scared.

Then Kai walked through the door and Tala wasn't the only person who was scared.

* * *

The way everybody was staring at Kai would have made Kai freak out yesterday but today he ignored it completely. Even when Tala ran over to him, worry and fear evident in his eyes. The abbey trainers in the room didn't even stop their students from walking away to see what the commotion was about.

Kai stood in front of Bradain. He had grabbed a launcher on his journey across the hall and now he stood facing Bradain.

"I swear if you don't launcher your blade in the next three seconds, my dish will be your face. Bradain produced a launcher and his blade. They both moved silently towards a dish.

Three...two...one… Let it rib…

* * *

A/n: sorry it was so short but I found this chapter hard to write. I think I shall find the next one easier so therefore it shall be up sooner. Bye 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much to ****Dark Dragon - Fire Fox, ShadowWolfDagger and Lost in the Water. Sorry for the delay you know the excusses homework, school etc.**

**The rebels **

**Chapter 16**

Three...2...1... Let it rip

The two blades entered the dish. The blue and grey blades' spinning was the only noise. The whole crowd was miffed about the battle. Kai had just come in covered in blood and challenged Bradain to a match.

All eyes were on the dish. Bradain's light grey blade was attacking Kai's blade. At first glance it looked like Bradain had the upper hand but the more experienced eye could see that although Kai's blade was just spinning in the same spot. It was unaffected by Bradain's fierce attacks. Bradain scold. Kai seemed in a daze he was looking down at his blade as if he had never seen it before.

"Why aren't you attacking me? I have to pay for what I did, don't I?" said Bradain mockingly. Kai looked up. Bradain withheld a gasp. The childish light in Kai's eyes was gone what replaced it was a burning fire. It reminded him of the power of black dranzer but somehow different.

** _ Where once was light,  
Now darkness falls._**

"Why?" asked Kai calmly and quietly. "Why did you do it?"

"You don't deserve an answer Kai," said Bradain smiling, his voice acidly sweet.

"I hate you, I HATE you so much, you bastard," shouted Kai losing his calm voice. "Why the hell did you kill him, try to kill me. I…I thought of you and Sean and Alla like my family. WHY?"

Bradain didn't say a word just looked at Kai as if he was speaking French.

"ANSWER ME," yelled Kai.

"I feel disgusted that I would ever be considered any part of your life. I only joined your stupid team because your grandfather asked me so I could keep an eye on his worthless grandson", said Bradain narrowing his eyes and losing his sweet voice.

** _Where once was love  
Love is no more_**

Kai felt like screaming out and yelling but he didn't. He didn't really care what Bradain though of him anymore.

"You are all alone Kai. Sean is dead and Alla has abandoned you. Your parents are long dead. Why is it that you get rid of everybody who cares for you," Bradain laughed. "You are cursed Kai,"

"I don't really care what you think of me anymore. This is the end," said Kai his voice going back into neutral.

"I agree," said Bradain. "This is the end of the rebels".

"No," said Kai. "The end of you,"

Kai looked back down at his blade again. Bradain followed his gaze.

"What the fuck?" asked Bradain?

Kai's blade was spinning at speeds Bradain had never seen before. The fire emerging from the blade was extremely hot. The crowd around them screamed. The heat made their eyes water and their skin peel. As one, they ran towards the exit. When Tala reached the door, he looked back. He had a bad feeling that he may never see his friend again.

"Trenva," yelled Bradain "protected me". Bradain's noble bit beast rose from his blade. The half man half beast, guardian bit beast of the Egyptians stood before its master in a defensive mood. Kai smiled.

"I would like to introduce you to a very special friend of mine the reason I am alive. DRANZER", Kai shouted at his bit beast.

Dranzer rose from her blade. Kai and Bradain both admired her unworldly beauty. She screeched a loud piercing cry. Bradain covered his ears while Kai looked up at his bit beast. Dranzer in her full power and rage outsized Trenva.

"This is the end Bradain. I really did think of you as an older brother. I thought of you as somebody who would be there for us. Now I just feel hate. This is the end of many things. Goodbye".

** _Don't say - goodbye  
Don't say - I didn't try..._**

"Dranzer solar supernova," yelled Kai without hesitation. Dranzer began to send out heat waves. The heat rolled one after another each one getting hotter and hotter. Trenva led out a roar but stayed protecting his master. The training room was beginning to buckle under the heat.

"You will kill us all," yelled Bradain fro behind Trenva. Bradain could not see Kai because his bit beast was completely covering him. But he could still hear him. His voice when it came sounded calm.

"No only you will die, maybe me as well but I don't really care anymore," said Kai.

"I can't believe you are giving up on life," said Bradain.

"I am not," said Kai defensively.

Their conversation is cut short by a large ear-splitting crash. The roof and walls of the training had collapsed. It was the first good day of spring and the shining sun was finally melting the snow.

Dranzer screeched and flew high up blocking the sun. She began to glow brighter and brighter. At the same time, the Russians of Moscow looked up as the sun began to fade. Around the world people looked up to the sky as it dimmed slightly.

"What are you doing?" yelled Bradain.

"Beating you," said Kai.

Trenva cried out in pain and yet another heat wave came from Dranzer. At the same time, Kai gasped and fell to his knees. Dranzer was becoming bigger and bigger. Kai's head felt like it would explode. Maybe he shouldn't have tried this move. It was so dangerous.

"I hate you," yelled Bradain.

"I hate you more," said Kai almost childishly.

"No I do. You had everything. Friends, supporters, admirers and power" Bradain yelled across at Kai. "I had nothing only a loyalty to a power hungry origination. That all even my own blood hated me".

"We didn't hate but now I do," said Kai barely getting the words out.

** _No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me..._**

"I will fight this fight for Biovolt. I will survive and take my place as their ultimate weapon alone side my partner Black Dranzer," said Bradain. Trenva cried again but this time not from pain.

** _So in the end  
I will be what I will be_**

Boris along with a few of the Biovolt ran through the corridor towards the main gym. The power levels coming from there were off the charts.

The light of the sun no longer shone. Dranzer was no longer visible. The only thing that could be seen was a bright shinning light. Kai raised his arm and took in a deep breath preparing to order the final attack. The one that would end this match.

"STOP," Boris had finally reached the gym. "Kai I order you to stop right now,"

"Why … should I?" asked Kai hysteria making his voice slightly higher.

"You mite destroy the abbey," said Boris in a calm reasoning voice. Kai was still on the ground panting.

"Everybody save you is outside. I don't care about your building or your stupid plans," said Kai wheezing.

"I…." said Boris thinking. "I will give you black dranzer. Me and your grandfather have always planed for you to have back dranzer," yelled Boris over the noise of the battle.

"You bastard," yelled Bradain. "You made me kill me brother and Kai and you lied to me,"

Kai turned sharply towards Boris.

"It was your choice to kill them. You wanted to eliminate the competition. But Bradain even if you did manage to kill Kai you would never have be given Black dranzer. You are not the ultimate Biovolt soldier. You do not have enough power or control," said Boris not showing any emotion.

Bradain screamed and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. For Sean or black dranzer, Kai didn't know.

** _These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies  
You told us  
The hurt, the blame_**

"I have had enough of both of you and this stupid abbey," yelled Kai. "Dranzer final sonar supernova".

Dranzer skydived straight towards Bradain and Trenva. Dranzer pulled up at the last second but her power and the power she had 'borrowed' from the sun kept going. It hit Bradain and Trenva head on as well as a large part of the abbey behind them.

All that is seen of the abbey from outside was a blinding light. Then there was darkness. Total darkness.

** _Where once was light  
Now darkness falls_**

_

* * *

_

**A/n: I know I used the last quote twice (its called effect). I am not sure should I kill Bradain. Review and tell me what you think. The lyrics are from Gollum's Song  
by Emilíana Torrini. The most depressing song I know**.

**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all who reviewed. ****ShadowWolfDagger, kavbj, Lost** **in** **the Water and those people who put the story on their favourites you are the best. :D **

**The** **rebels**

**Chapter 17 **

The air around the abbey stank. There were no other words to describe it. It was the small of burning and destruction. The sun had now begun to shine again. Inside the ruins of the main gym, there was a slight movement. A blue blade was still spinning shakily in the middle of the room. Suddenly there was a movement to the left of the blade.

Under the rumble, the figure moved and then moaned in pain. The figure was covered head to toe in dirt and ash. He gentle pushed the rumble off him. His eyes hurt because of the bright light and the ash. He fished out a pair of goggles out of his pocket and placed them on his face.

"That's better," he sighed. He looked around and took in the damage dranzer had done. 'Even I didn't think he would do this much damage', he though. He looked around to see what had happened to the others who were in the room. He saw the two of them one was lying motionless on the ground. The other, Bradain had just sat up. He was looking a bit confused. Suddenly he burst out into laughter.

"Haa haaaaa ha ha aha. Power, pain ha ha ha haaaah ah power hi hi ha ha ha," Bradain muttered parts of it and yelled others. It was obvious that he was insane. 'Serves him right' thought the figure.

He looked over to the other figure. He walked over to him. 'This was his entire fault' he thought. This was his opportunity to rid a very big torn in his side. He was so defenceless now all he had to do …

"BORIS," yelled Tala as he entered the runes of the gym. "Is Kai okay?" asked Tala rushing over.

Boris took a step back and looked down at Kai. Something drastic would have to be done. Boris looked over to where Bradain was shacking, laughing and crying.

Something very drastic will have to be done to both of them.

(Finally the end of Kai's flashback)

Kai woke up with a headache. He remembered everything. He sat up. He closed his eyes and let himself fall back down on the bed. He always thought that everybody around him, those who knew almost everything that had ever happened to them, must feel so contented and fulfilled.

Kai always thought if he were given the whole story about himself, he would be … well happy and would be able to understand himself more. Nevertheless, in truth he felt the same. Nothing had really changed. Kai even wondered if he was better off not knowing. He shook his head. No. He had the right to know everything that happened to him. They didn't really help him at all but he was glad he had them now. There was something else bothering Kai. He felt as if he was forgetting something. It felt like and important something, that he really shouldn't have forgotten.

Suddenly the door opened and a head popped around it.

"You are a bloody log, you know that Kai. If three days of coma like sleep wasn't enough time to remember a few bloody days then next time you have a flashback I will leave you in the living room. We got a bloody job to do and here you are getting your bloody beauty sleep. You don't need it. Anymore and you wont be able to go out of the house," said Alla who Kai gathered was kind of annoyed.

"Yeah sorry about the 'bloody beauty sleep' but I am awake now and ready for action", said Kai.

The look on Alla's face was priceless.

"What your awake?" said Alla shrilly.

"Emm yeah you were just talking to me," said Kai who was a bit confused.

Alla who was blushing a bit now swallowed deeply. Alla and everybody who knew he always considered her as an emotionless machine

Thank god, you are finally awake. Seriously, you could have been a bloody log the way you slept. Please tell me you remember everything cause..." said Alla but was interrupted by Kai.

"I do remember and I have a plan to rescue Tyson, Max and Ray," said Kai smirking.

Alla smiled. Kai was back.

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the tunnel. Kai and Alla walked together. They walked down the tunnel slowly and they both looked relaxed yet they were both ready for anything and on edge. They were ready for anything.

"So how did you now this tunnel was here?" asked Alla. "I worked here for a good while and I didn't even know about it".

"I know somebody, who knows practically all the underground tunnels in Japan," said Kai simply.

"Who?" asked Alla. Kai always gave her the straight and to the point answers. This one had been a bit vague.

"A genius," said Kai smiling. "But it doesn't matter," said Kai when he noticed Alla's cross face. "We are here". Kai had stopped in front of a tiny crack in the wall.

"Why didn't you come this way the last time?" asked Alla.

"I didn't know the lay-out of this part of the building. From what you said Mr Becket keeps the bit beasts in his room," said Kai.

'So that is where we are heading' thought Alla.

"Where does this tunnel come out at?" asked Alla.

"The second elevator shaft," said Kai.

"How do you know that?" asked Alla.

"I didn't say the genesis I knew wasn't an evil one," said Kai smiling. In the dark, his smile looked sinister.

Kai curved his fingers around the crack and pulled it so it swung back. Now that Alla looked at the crack closer, she noticed it was in fact a hinge. Kai put his ear to the door. He opened the door slowly and he and Alla entered carefully.

* * *

Mr. Becket was asleep in his room on the top floor when he suddenly woke up. He had heard something. His bedroom was on the top floor. This room like all the others in the building had security cameras. Unlike most billionaires, he liked the feeling that he was watched constantly. It was comforting. He heard another noise. He sat up straight and strained his eyes trying to see in the dark. His plush sheets and fur covering didn't help keep the cold out. He could feel a breeze but his balcony door was closed and they were no draft in this room. The cold was no making him shiver. He could feel a presence.

"Who's there?" asked Mr Becket. Only silence answered him.

"Lights on", ordered Mr Becket to the voice control light switch. There was a loud crack and all the lights blew up. Glass cascaded down on top of Mr Becket. He screamed shrilly.

"Guards help me!" he yelled through the shower of glass.

"There is nobody here to help you," said a harsh cold voice.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked Mr Becket. The figure Mr Becket was addressing stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Mr Becket who was no genuinely confused and puzzled. Two more figures came and stood beside the first.

"Answer me. What do you want?"

"I want you to give us, the power that belongs to us," said the voice.

Mr Becket laughed. "For yourself, how selfish, you belong to me," Suddenly he stopped laughing. He looked down at his chest in horror.

"O"

* * *

Kai and Alla were crawling through the air vent. It was cramped and dusty. Alla kept sneezing which was annoying Kai not only because of the noise she made. Every time she did, she would laugh nervously and say sorry. Kai would always wonder was she saying sorry because of the noise or something else. He did feel a bit wet.

He shook his head. He had to concentrate. They were close he knew it. Kai crawled over an air vent careful to not to make a noise. As Alla crawled over the air vent, she yelled. Kai looked back and hit his head on the wall of the tunnel. Alla startled by the noise jumped. This added wait to the air vent under her cause it to open with a loud crake. Kai was just thinking how this could get any worse when he saw Alla fall through the gap. Kai felt a tight grip on his ankle. Kai was also dragged through the gap.

They both fell through the air and hit the ground with a big painful thump. Kai heard Alla moan.

"I am so sorry Kai," said Alla. "Normally I am very quite it's just I thought I saw your team down here".

'Great, Alla had gone crazy' thought Kai.

::She has not master be careful::

Kai looked up into Tyson's face. Kai's eyes widened slightly but nothing more. Alla presented a bit more of a reaction. A mixed of curses and shouts.

Kai looked around the room and quickly took in the unbelievable scene.

They were in Mr Becket's room Kai assumed. He was there but by the looks of it, he was dead. Kai was surprised he didn't feel good at his death. It was just another death to him. He hated what been done but he didn't hate the person who didn't it. Kai wondered vaguely did he even hate Bradain.

Kai took in the three figures around the body. They looked like the bladebreakers. Kai ignored the feeling of utter happiness of seeing them because he knew it wasn't really them. Their eyes were black. These were clones of them used to control their bit beasts once they stole them from them. Kai knew that a small part of his friends was inside them. It was his job to stop them. Kai stood up and faced the copies of his team mates.

"Turned on your creator I see," said Kai.

"We got what we deserved. These bit beasts belong to us not some origination".

"That's were your wrong," said the Kai.

"That's were we disagree," said the copy Max. Kai was shocked at the evil voice that came out of Max's mouth.

"I guess there is just one way to settle this," said Kai.

"Only one way," said all the copies at once.

"Freaky," commented Alla as she loaded her blade.

Everybody else in the room did the same.

"Now we can finally be reunited with our brother," said the copy Ray.

Kai assumed he wanted to take his soul and make another copy. Of course, this was just so messed up from the start.

"3...2...1... Let it rip.

* * *

**A/n: sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing. Just ask me if you did not understand anything in it. I should be updating soon and I promise the next chapter is much better. This chapter is just a led up to it.**


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox, ShadowWolfDagger, Lost in the Water and kavbj thanks for reviewing you guys are the best :D. I cannot believe I have gotten all the way to chapter 18. 18 is my lucky number so I hope it will make this chapter extra special. **

**The rebels **

**Chapter 18**

3..2...1...let it rip.

Five blades entered the arena at speed. Blue, gold, grey green and white blades began to mingle and crash with each other.

"Circle formation," said clone-Ray. The three clone blades started spinning in a circle. The spun very fast and all that could be seen was a green, white and grey blur.

"Move 258 activate now," said clone-Tyson in a level monotone voice.

The three clone blades began to spin, if possibly, even faster. They fed off each other's energies.

"Defence mode Dranzer" ordered Kai.

"You too Nephthys," said Alla, frustration evident in her voice. Kai frowned. They were like sitting ducks.

Ray's blade started spinning closer to Kai and Alla's blade. Kai's eyes followed it. Kai felt there was something strange about its movements. Something was up. Suddenly Clone-Tyson's blade shot out from behind Ray's at light speed and struck Kai's blades full force. Kai gritted his teeth and hissed with pain.

Clone-Tyson's blade fell back into the three-blade group as quickly as it had exited.

"Move 372, activate now," said clone-Max in his ruff level voice.

The clone blades began spinning in a wider circle. The contracted and expanded in a second. They kept repeating this with no apparent rhythm.

"What are they up to," asked Alla.

"I don't know," said Alla.

Kai frowned as the circle began to come apart. Kai frowned then gasped as he saw the one circle give way to five. Each circle had a green, white and grey blade in it.

Kai and Alla now looked like they were facing fifteen blades instead of three.

Kai looked at Alla.

"Lets see what's in circle number one", said Alla. Kai nodded. Dranzer and Nephthys both spun towards the first circle.

However, the clone's blades were faster. As soon as Alla and Kai's blades entered the first circle, all the circles combined. Suddenly fifteen blades surrounded Kai and Alla's blade.

"O crap," said Alla as the blades tightened the circle. No w the fake blades were beginning to fade. The three real blades tightened the circle.

"Move 103, activate in ten seconds" said clone-Ray.

"How can they remember all these dam moves," yelled Alla in frustration.

"They are not human," said Kai in a calm level voice. Scarily like the clones, voices thought Alla but that was just Kai.

Ray's blade darted back behinds Max and Tyson's blade moved in front of Max's blade. Together they formed a three-ring circle around Kai and Alla's blades.

Clone- Max's blade back peddled and headed straight towards Alla's blade. Kai saw this movement and rushed forward but he was intercepted by Tyson's blade. Max collided full on with Alla's blade. Alla counter attacked and her blade rushed to Kai's aid but she was also intercepted, this time by Ray's blade.

"Dam it," yelled Alla.

"Dranzer push him back," yelled Kai. Kai's blade crashed into Tyson's who was then pushed into Max's. Alla seeing this pushed Ray's blade into them as well.

"Back into formation," said clone- Tyson calmly.

Kai smirked and Alla smiled broadly.

"Move bitbeast 526, activate now," said clone-Max. The smiles faded.

Alla groaned as the three clone blades started glowing.

"I am really starting to dislike your friends," said Alla.

"They are not my friends," said Kai.

"Ouch," said Alla who looked at Kai in confusion.

"What? No these are clones," said Kai hurriedly.

"Okay okay relax," said Alla smiling. Kai frowned why did Alla have to pick the worse times to develop a funny bone.

Drigger, Draciel and Dragoon leapt from their blades. Their eyes were red and a metal bar was attached to their arms but other then that they looked the same. They looked hungry for a fight.

"Dranzer," yelled Kai.

"Nephthys lend me your power," said Alla. Two more bitbeasts joined the fray.

"Triangle formation, move 441, activate now" said clone Ray.

The clone's blades moved forward as a triangle. Tyson's blade crashed into Kai's blade and Ray's crashed into Alla's. Tyson pushed Kai's lade to Ray who had forced Alla's blade over to Max. Who then passed her back to Tyson. At the same time Kai was being passed from Tyson to Ray and then to Max in a never-ending game of pass the parcel.

"Dam it," snarled Kai. He could feel his blade being severely weakened by this move but he could not move. He was trapped so was Alla.

As Kai was being passed from Tyson to Ray, Ray's blade suddenly was sent flying. Kai looked up just in time to see a light blue blade disappear.

Kai saw an opening. " Dranzer attack," said Kai, taking full advantage of the confusion and attacked Ray full on.

"Abort move 441," said clone-Ray.

"Well done," said Alla as Tyson and Max's blade went back towards Ray.

"It wasn't me," said Kai.

"Then who?" asked Alla. However, Kai was saved from answering by clone- Max.

"Move bitbeast 728," said clone- Max.

"How many moves do these guys have?" asked Alla to nobody in particular.

"I don't tend to find out," said Kai. "Dranzer fire storm," yelled Kai. Kai's blade began to spin faster in became in cased with fire.

"Go Nephthys, golden rush," yelled Alla as golden light mixed with fire and sand.

"Wait what is sand doing here?" yelled Alla.

"I don't know but it is helping us and it is powerful," said Kai.

Kai and Alla suddenly felt a cool familiar breeze wash over them.

"Sean" they said together.

"Let's finish this," yelled Kai.

The baby blue blade appeared again. Kai's, Alla and Sean's blades rushed forward and drove the clones-blades back near the edge of the rim of the dish.

"Now while they vulnerable full attack," yelled Kai.

"Nephthys final attack," yelled Alla.

"Dranzer final sonar supernova" yelled Kai.

The sun outside dimmed and the world was thrown into unnatural darkness. The heat in the room intensified.

Despite herself, Alla was excited. So this was the sonar supernova move, wow Alla thought.

"Move defence 229," yelled clone Tyson finally losing his calm monotone voice. "Activate now!".

"Too late," Kai snarled as the light and heat in the room intensified.

"Dranzer finish this," yelled Kai. Dranzer shrieked and Kai glowed red and he passed his energy on to her.

"Abort move defence 229. Attack with move 001, activate now" yelled clone- Ray.

"Ultimate darkness," yelled the three clones in unison.

Draciel, Drigger and Dragoon snarled in pain and anguish as there very bones and sprits were ripped apart. Three bright lights shone and then went out one by one. Then there was a soft roar. Kai had to strain his ears to hear it at first. Kai was starting to feel weak from the energy loss but all he had to do was wait a few more seconds then Dranzer would be ready.

The roar became louder and more defined. Now that it was louder, Kai could hear voices inside the roar. Distant wails of pain and betrayal. The roar became so loud now that it was shattering Kai's eardrums.

Dranzer's light now occupied the whole room but as the roars reached its max, a sudden darkness appeared. It pushed back the light. Where Draciel, Drigger and Dragoon once stood now there was one dark, aggressive and deformed bitbeast.

It roared and everybody including its masters yelled out in pain and covered their ears. It reached out its hand and grabbed Dranzer. Dranzer could not run away as much as day cannot run away from night.

The place where its hand touched was burnt black and from the wound, it pumped darkness into Dranzer and through her into Kai. Kai felt the darkness enter his system. He felt it worm its way around his heart looking for an entrance. It forced him to the floor. It felt like he was being stabbed all over. The pain was unbearable. Kai wanted to scream but his mouth would no longer obey him. It along with most of his body already belonged to the darkness.

"Sop it," yelled Alla. "Stop it. Nephthys help him," yelled Alla who was close to tears.

Alla's blade rushed forward. The blade struck it and it snarled. With its free hand, it conjured up a ball of energy and threw it not at Nephthys but at Alla. The energy hit Alla and threw her against a wall. She slid down and hit the floor. Her eyes were closed and her face had turned pale.

Kai saw what happened. He pushed back the darkness with all of his strength. "Al…Al….la," groaned Kai through harsh breaths. Dranzer's feathers had grown and fee shades darker. They now looked like deep dark blood instead of their normally bright red.

"Dranzer," Kai tried to shout but ended up a whisper. It did not matter she still heard him. "Please don't give up. We can do this together,".

"Please master I would prefer to give in rather then lose you," said Dranzer.

"If we lose this you would lose me anyway," said Kai.

"Yes I guess I would. So this is it," said Dranzer.

"One finally stand" said Kai. "Dranzer sonar supernova," yelled Kai.

All of Dranzer's built up energy was finally set lose with in her. Driving out the darkness from her heart. The darkness gave way to light and it shrieked and let go of Dranzer's neck. It stumbled backwards, blinded by the light.

"Now," said Kai softly as the darkness closed in on him.

Dranzer stopped. She had two choices. One put all her power into this final attack and risk losing Kai to the darkness or two disobey Kai's last order and doom the world and her master to darkness.

"Dranzer please do it now," Kai screamed. "For my friends please attack with all you've got. Dranzer shrieked with pain. She turned her head towards the sky and allowed the light to fill her. The star Dranzer had become crashed into it. She drove herself into it, into the darkness, and there she exploded. There was a brilliant noise and then all went quite.

Kai was not sure whether it was finally over or that he had blacked out. Then he saw rays of light pass from the clones and the remains of it. Kai felt a familiar light pass over him.

Tyson, Max and Ray.

Kai smiled and finally let go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, a big thanks to ****Dark Dragon - Fire Fox, kavbj, ShadowWolfDagger and nati and now on with the chapter. Sorry I did not upload last week, no excuses I just was not bothered. This story has over 50 reviews, well done.**

**The rebels**

**Chapter 19.**

**I always forget I do not own beyblades or any of their characters.

* * *

**

The room was quite. Nobody stirred; it was as if sound did not exist. The silence went on and on. Not even the noise of the street far below could break this silence. Mr Becket still covered in blood he lay on the floor forever silenced.

Clone-Max and clone- Ray were lying on the ground. There final expressions were of shock. Clone-Tyson in his last moments he became totally overcome by the power of Dranzer. His expression was indifferent as if he always knew how things would turn out.

Looking at their now hollowed out shells it was obvious they were just robots. They had no souls, no dreams they were the junk of humanity. They would never again be thought of and if they were, they would be referred to as the big failures.

The second clone-Tyson went off line he was give a taste of humanity. He felt sorrow. He knew that he would not die because nothing every dies, only beings die and he was not one of them. He was a thing, a clone and now he was obsolete. He would not be remembered.

Alla was alive but she was knocked out. His frame was draped across the floor. Her blade lay at her side. She could feel her bitbeasts presence even if she was knocked out. Blood ran down her head and mingled with her hair.

Alla's mind unable to wake up and face the trauma gave Alla happy thoughts and memories. In her dreams, she also saw her wishes for the future. She wished for a normal life, a happy future away from pain and misery and a certain someone who would never again leave her.

Alla dreamt the pain away. She was lost in her hopes and dreams. Had she known that as she lay there unmoving, her special someone was slipping away she would have woken up and maybe that would have made a difference. But to think like that would drive a person mad.

Dranzer had departed. Dranzer had pushed herself to hard and had burst into flames. She would be born again from the ashes but she would need time outside her blade to mature before she could return to Kai.

Dranzer was sure that Kai would be okay. He may need a small stay in the hospital she thought. She was worried about leaving him but she thought 'it' was gone and that Kai's friends had finally returned. She was only half-right.

'It', the horrible ugly bitbeast created from the combined darkness inside Drigger, Draciel and Dragon was not gone.

Drigger, Draciel and Dragon were returned to their rightful blades and masters however they left their newly created darkness behind them.

'It' had gotten a hold on Kai. Some of Kai's mind and body was in his grasp. His heart however was not and Kai's sprit was fighting for control. This was the darkness's last hold on the world if he was to lose the fight he would no longer exist. He fought hard.

Kai was not giving up. Anybody that knew anything about Kai knew he would never give up. Kai was struggling, sweat trickled down his face. Kai's face was calm but inside he was in torment. This quiet struggle could not last any longer.

The quietness of the room was suddenly broken by Kai. A pain filled scream filled his lungs and exploded from him. Kai's body shuddered and jerked as if unseen strings were pulling his limbs up and down and side to side.

Kai's nails dug deep into the tiles with each excruciating scream and anguish filled moan. The hard tiles cracked under the pressure, grounding broken tile deep into Kai's palm. That pain was nothing compared to what Kai was now feeling.

Kai felt like 'it' was ripping him apart. Ever bone, muscle and joint was being pulled and ripped apart. 'It' was trying to tear him apart trying to weaken him by destroying the parts of Kai 'it had under 'it's' control.

'It was like a disease it was spreading and destroying as it went. It was careful not to kill him. 'It's' fate was now bound to Kai's and his to 'it's'. 'It' had now spread up Kai's right arm and the right side of his chest. There were ear piercing cracks and excruciating screams as 'it raced through Kai's body cracking and snapping all but the vital bones and searing and tearing muscles and tendons.

His back arched and his breath caught in his throat. Pain seared through him but he no longer had enough air in his lungs to breathe let along scream.

'It' stopped its path of destruction. It would not do me any good if Kai died now would it 'it' thought. The loud cracks stopped but Kai was still struggling to breath. 'Crap' 'it' though as the life started to drain quickly from him and Kai.

Silence ran in and grabbed the room in its grasp once again. However, its comeback was short lived. The handle of the door twitched.

"Dam," a voice sound from behind the door. A ripcord sounded and the door was burst open.

"Kai, Kai, are you in here," yelled Tyson as he barged into the room. He stopped suddenly as he saw the scene before him.

"Kai, o god," Tyson stuttered as he walked shakily towards Kai. It soon turned into a frantic run.

"Kai, Kai, KAI," yelled Tyson as he ran. He finally reached Kai and fell down beside him.

"MAX, RAY, HE IS IN HERE HURRY," screamed Tyson. Max and Ray ran into the room and quickly darted over to Tyson.

"Is he okay bud?" asked Max.

"He has a really faint pulse but I…I…don't think he is breathing," said Tyson who had lifted Kai's head into his arms. Kai's porcelain white skin was spattered with blood.

"The ambulance is on its way," said Ray turning back to the group. Tyson and Max nodded both avoiding eye contact.

"All we can do is wait," said Ray slowly. Tyson grip on Kai's cold arm tightened and he just managed to hold back a sob.

All three of them jumped as Alla burst into a coughing fit. Ray and Max looked up. Ray was the first to recognise Alla.

"That bitch," yelled Ray and he stormed over. He grasped Alla's hair and yanked her into a sitting position.

"What the hell Ray?" yelled Tyson.

"Tyson that's the person who took Drigger and Draciel. Did she not take Dragoon from you," asked Max.

"No she didn't," said Tyson slowly. Ray shook Alla violently.

"Tell us what you did to Kai," yelled Ray at her.

"Kai," moaned Alla with her eyes closed. Ray shook her again.

"What did you do to him," Kai yelled at her again. Alla's eyes opened sharply. Alla took in her surroundings intently.

"How long have I been out? Where is Kai?" asked Alla looking around for Kai. She saw him in Tyson's arms. She held beck a gasp. He looked so pale.

"Kai," she whispered. She jumped up and made Ray fall back.

"Is he still breathing," Alla asked hurriedly. Tyson shook his head and Ray jumped up and grabbed Alla's shirt.

"Why do you care? You helped _do this _to him didn't you," Ray snarled but his voice still broke slightly.

"I did not," yelled Alla. "It was your bitbeast who did this to him,"

"They….they" Ray stopped. "It was your fault they did that. They didn't want to," said Ray defiantly. Alla sighed.

"I know, I know but arguing won't help him," said Alla.

"Nothing can help him now," said Ray soberly and Tyson's lip trembled. Alla pushed past Ray, went over to Kai, and knelt beside him. She placed her hand on Kai's forehead and placed her ear over his chest.

Alla got up slowly. Her face was set and downcast. Her hands were shacking and there was an untold pain in her eyes. The look of despair in her eyes made the blade breakers sink into a deeper depression.

"He is completely spent," said Alla softly.

"What?" asked Tyson?

"He is completely out of energy," said Alla. She was met with a subdue silence as if had just passed a death sentence.

Alla sighed deeply. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"I was wondering, you know when you played that final match against bega," said Alla quickly. Max and Ray looked up and Tyson nodded.

"When the rest of you transferred your energy to Tyson do you think," Alla was cut of by Tyson who suddenly jumped up shortly forgetting whose head he had placed in his lap. Kai's head hit the floor. Alla gave him a death glare. Tyson gulped. He wondered if this girl was from the abbey because she got the scary glare and the loner thing down.

"Your plan," said Tyson nervously "I think it mite work," he finished.

"What plan?" asked Max who blue eyes were clouded with tears and confusion.

"If we transfer our energy through our blades and into to Kai he may stand a chance," said Alla simply.

She picked up her blade and loaded it into her launcher. She motioned to the other to do the same. She looked up to see Ray already pointing his blade at her.

"If you hurt him you are dead," said Ray.

"I know," said Alla sadly. "On one, three two one…"

"Let it rip," they all yelled together. All their bits lighted up. Blue, purple, green and gold light combined into a great mix, power, and light. The light maximized and reached its full power very quickly. The light plummeted down towards Kai.

It collided head on with Kai and sank straight into him. The four blades stopped spinning and the bladers sank towards the floor.

"Did…did it work?" gasped Max.

Tyson and Alla crawled over to Kai. Alla placed her head on Kai's chest and Tyson placed his fingers on Kai's neck looking for a pulse. They both jumped up suddenly restored with energy.

"He is breathing and his pulse is strong," yelled Tyson with triumph. Max and Ray cheered and jumped up. They both ran over smiling. The all stood over Kai looking down on him as the colour began returning to his face.

It was then finally the ambulance arrived. An army of ambulance men, women and stretchers came hurdling through the door. They got Kai on a stretcher, downstairs and in the ambulance with a mask over his face. Tyson, Alla, Max and Ray only enough time to register what was happening.

The people were crowding around them asking questions getting names and contacts as they rushed downstairs after Kai. Alla and the others almost missed Kai's ambulance leaving. Tyson saw the door close and yelled "Wait". They stopped and looked up.

"We have to come too," said Tyson.

"Only one of you can come in the ambulance with him the others can follow in the car behind us," said the doctor.

"I'll go," said Tyson and the rest of them nodded. Tyson jumped into the ambulance and the door was closed.

Alla, Ray and Max made their way towards the car. When they reached the car, Max and Ray turned around and faced Alla.

"Don't come," said Max strongly.

"What?" asked Alla.

"We don't trust you and I am sure Kai feels the same," said Ray. "You stole our bit beast that is unforgivable so just go leave now".

"We appreciate what you just did for Kai but we can't trust you so just leave now and we promise we won't call the police," said Max sternly.

Alla hid her emotions under her mask and just nodded slightly. Max and Ray stood there feeling bad and guilty for a bit, then they turned around and went into the car leaving Alla standing there.

Alla jumped with surprise as a tear fell down her cheek. Boris would be disgusted at such weakness and just over a few words. They had not said anything especially mean, just the truth and that is what really hurt. Alla turned and walked through the crowd back to her apartment.

* * *

Alla sat down on her sofa. She looked around her flat. It was so empty.

"I should have known that I would end up alone again. I am loner right" Alla said aloud to herself as if that would make it clearer and true. "I've got to move on now. Get back on track".

Tears started spilling down her cheeks. She started crying. Deep painful sobs racked he slim frame. She cried for all the mistakes she had made, for all the times hurt people and for the times they had hurt her. She cried for the empty future awaiting her. She cried for Kai and the happy life he led now, the one she was not apart of and never would be.

Alone in her apartment she cried out her soul for the one she loved.

**A/n: This is not the last chapter but I must warn you the end is coming. Its not that I am getting tried of this story or anything or ran out of ideas it is just that I had a plan for the story to end around now. So please review and let me know what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, all thanks for your reviews Bablicious, shadowWolfDagger, A Friend For Life And Beyond and Kavbi you guys are great. This is the last chapter. It is also the longest chapter I have written. I considered writing it in small bits but I wanted it all kept together so here. May I present **

**The rebels**

**Chapter 20**

The conference room was set ready for today's meeting that was due to start in the next few minutes. So far, there was only person present. The room looked out upon the city of Tokyo. More accurately, it looked down on Tokyo.

This was where multimillion businesspersons and women met and discussed how to keep their money and how to clean up their messes. For this was the meeting room of TKASS. TKASS was for the rich and the elite.

There is not a lot known about TKASS, only the members really know what they do and even they don't know what TKASS stand for. Their secrecy is vital for the effectiveness of their plans. If anybody else outside their group was to know anymore then what I have already told you, well lets say the would never tell anybody else.

Yesterday the meeting had been called. It was called because one of its members had passed away and as a rule of the group when one member dies TKASS decides where their money goes.

The first light on third screen-blinked red then the rest of them did so one after each other. There was a small knock on the door and without waiting for a reply three men and two women walked in. They were all dressed in the latest fashion suits all with extremely high prices tags. Of course, that was to be expected.

The person at the top of the table turned around to face the people and the screens. She pressed a button beside her and 13 faces appeared on the screens. The five other people in the room took their seats. One seat close to the top of the table remained empty.

"This meeting has begun," said the woman at the top of the table. "You all know why this meeting has been called but before we get down to business please a minute silence for our fellow member of TKASS, Mr Becket".

The group bowed their heads and thought back to Mr Becket. Not many had nice memories but they had respected him none the less.

"Now" said the woman again "down to business. The man in the tired screen put up his hand. "Yes" Mr Beaker.

"Well Ms Skater I was just wondering, how did Mr Becket die, I mean there has been a lot of speculation and I heard that the Hiwatari heir…" Mr Beaker was cut off by the rest of the group who all simultaneously started talking.

"Silence" Ms Skater said. She did not yell it or raise her voice but it was still heard by all and obeyed by all.

"I have arranged that Mr O'Neill investigate the circumstances that surround Mr Becket's death and he is here now to report on it," said Ms Skater. She nodded at a man near the end of the table and he nodded back and stood up.

"This affair has been reported on almost every news station across the world mainly because of the involvement of the famous blade breakers". Every eye was filled with questions but they all waited patently for the man to continue.

"As you all know Mr Becket was not one to follow the law but even I didn't think he would step so far across the line. He was heavily involved in cloning, kidnapping and he had plans of murder and dear I say it world domination".

The room exploded into anger. It was not at the fact that he had done these things but at the fact that he didn't plan to share the rewards.

"This is very stressful news and will be taken into account when dividing his fortunes. Now please Mr O' Neill tell us how his death came about," said Ms Skater.

"Of course miss". Mr O'Neill's account was surprisingly accurate. He knew the parts everybody played and how things unfolded. Some of the group nodded and smirked at some parts and others cried out in horror, sometimes at the same time.

Mr O'Neill finally finished his story with Kai's battle with the clones and 'it'. When he finally finished his story, the room was stunned. Ms Skater was the first to talk.

"So this Kai Hiwatari now houses this extreme power referred to as 'it'" asked Ms Skater. Mr O' Neill nodded. "Where is he now?" asked Ms Skater.

"In hospital. His friends were able to contain 'its' power to a certain extent but 'it' still managed to cause a lot of bodily harm to Mr Hiwatari".

"Mr Malinovsky, you know the Hiwatari family, correct?"

"Yes I do. I knew Voltaire Hiwatari very well until he went to jail a few years ago", said Mr Malinovsky from his screen. He sat back on his chair and thought. It was snowing and dark out side in Moscow he had stayed up late to take part in this conference. He was not tired though.

"I met Kai on at least five occasions. He was a strong lad with a good head on his shoulders. I could tell from early on he would go far. Personally I don't think Voltaire handled him well" said Mr Malinovsky softly.

"Indeed," said Ms Skater feigning interest. "As I see it, 'it' was probably Mr Becket's biggest venture to date. Now that he has passed away it seems that 'it' also belongs to us now". Te group nodded greedily. "Is there anyway to remove 'it' from the boy?" asked Ms Skater.

"Well there are two ways. One is a long and painfully (for Kai that is) procedure that will remove 'it' and transfer it to another medium. The second is a much quicker way but its success rate is very low and the person has always died," said Mr O'Neill. The group murmured deeply. The group was well dived about what to do.

"But these are not our only options," continued Mr O'Neill. We could also just cut our losses and leave the boy alone". Everybody except Mr Malinovsky shook their heads at the suggestion".

"It looks like we will have to have a debate about this," said Ms Skater. "I shall put a time limit of three hours on it and if it has not been decided by then I shall have the final vote". The group nodded and a battle of words ensued.

Ms Skater leaned back in her chair. This was boring her; she had already made her mind up. That power had to be harnessed. She had only seen Kai on TV and her children knew more about him then she did. She had to admit he was cute and if they went for the long procedure option she mite go down and help herself but that was beside the point. The matter of money came first.

The three hours finally ended and the decision had not been made. Ms Skater stood up and made the decision. Her decision was not met with surprise because it was already known what choice she would make. Only Mr Malinovsky was upset at the outcome. Back in Moscow, he bent down to get a pen and while leaning down he cursed and screamed in a whisper.

The rest of the meeting went quickly. Mr Becket's fortune was split up. He had no relatives so 25 percent went to charity, 25 percent went to the BBA because of the pain some of its bladers went through and the rest went to TKASS.

The people left the conference room and one by one, each screen went off line. Mr Malinovsky sat behind his desk and sighed. He had liked Kai as a child and he was proud of what he had done.

Mr Malinovsky was a lonely man and sometimes he fantasised about having a family. In his fantasises Kai had always been his grandchild. He was one who you could play with as a child and talk to as a teenager. He was somebody to treat and love unconditionally.

Mr Malinovsky grimaced. He had made up his mind. He picked up his phone on his desk and looked through his contacts book for a number. He fond it and dialled it in. It rang three times then a tired female voice answered.

* * *

The whiteness of the hospital room always crept Tyson out. He always thought of how unnatural it was to be so clean, so white. The reality however was that Tyson just didn't like hospitals. Hospitals meant that people he loved was sick or dying. Looking down on Kai, he wasn't sure which one he was.

Kai was to pale, his breathing was to slow and his heart rate was forever wavering. Kai had been given the best given who he was. Tyson knew the doctors were scared. They thought 'it' was contagious. The damage done to Kai's body was extreme. The doctors were terrified that they had a new disease on their hands. One that could break bones and tear the muscles of a very healthy strong teenager in a matter of minutes. Image what it could have done to somebody even fractionally weaker.

The room was totally sealed off from the rest of the hospital. Anytime the bladebreakers came to visit Kai they had to go through nearly all of the rest of the hospital just to get to Kai's room.

Before they went to Kai's room, they had to shower and change into a new set of clothes. Then after they came out they had another shower and the clothes they wore in were incinerated. There were also very strict visiting hours.

This didn't stop Tyson, Ray and Max visiting Kai everyday. Tyson had never been this clean before. He had never had a shower three days in a row never mind a whole week.

Kai had been under for just over a week now. Sometimes he trashed around in his sleep and once he spoke. When he spoke, it had been so softly that the others thought they had imagined it. The word that slipped his lips was "Alla". Tyson had noticed a guilty glance between Max and Ray but he decided not to inquire. The doctors said that he was improving. Tyson couldn't tell. However, they assured him he was going to wake up soon.

Ray and Max were now asleep. Their heads lolled back against the chairs. Their comic faces frozen in time. If it had been, another time Tyson would have put something in their mouths.

"Maybe like a chilli. Revenge for that time in China, right Kai?" said Tyson aloud to his caption. He received no answer.

"Even if you were awake I don't think you would have graced me with a response right Kai?" asked Tyson.

The phone by Kai's bed rang. Tyson sighed and picked up the phone. The voice on the other end was far from cheery.

"You time is up," said a monotone voice. Tyson could so easily image that being a line from a horror film. Sadly, it was from the doctor in charge of Kai. He was anything but nice. When Kai had first come, there had been a nice doctor. She had understood their feelings. She allowed them to stay with Kai past visiting times if he was having a bad dream or if his heart rate was very unsteady.

The doctor now was such a pig. Tyson was sure he took pleasure in calling them up and asking them to leave. Once he had forced them to leave half an hour early with no reason. When Tyson told Mr D, he just said that it was probably for Kai's own good.

"Hey guys time to go," said Tyson woefully. Ray and Max woke up groggily.

"Already," asked Max.

"Yeah," said Tyson I think so. "I wish we were allowed watches in here".

"You've never worn a watch before in your life", said Ray.

"I have to," said Tyson. The phone started ringing again.

"Okay, okay," yelled Tyson. "We are leaving".

That was when Kai's hand twitched. Tyson, Ray and Max froze.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" asked Tyson.

"I saw it too," said Ray.

"Me three," said Max.

The phone rang again. Ray picked it up.

"Doctor, Doctor I think Kai is waking up," said Ray

"Is that a joke," said the monotone voice.

"No isn't. Kai's hand twitched", yelled Ray down the line.

"He did it again," yelled Max.

"He did it again," yelled Ray.

"He did it again," yelled Tyson just because he felt left out.

"Please Ray, is it?" asked the doctor. Ray nodded then feeling stupid mumbled "yes".

"You tried the same trick a few days ago. Please leave now or else you wont be allowed see Kai for the next few wakes even if he does wake up," said the doctor.

"But," Ray began.

"However, if Kai is waking up I will inform Mr Dickerson right away and then he will tell you understand?" said the doctor with a voice he might use to a stubborn six years old.

"Fine" said Ray there wasn't much point in arguing with this man anyway.

"Come on guys lets go. We can come back tomorrow," said Ray. They left the room and had their showers slowly in case Kai woke up in that time and they could rush back to his room. However they were not called and they were home feeling cheated.

The blade breakers didn't know that almost the second they left the room two crimson eyes opened. The blade breakers feared that Kai would wake up all alone. They needn't worry about that for Kai wouldn't be alone for long…

Kai woke up. His whole right side was in bandages. Kai could tell he was heavily sedated not only because of the mountain of wires going in and out of him. His head was so dizzy but he felt in a good light-headed almost giggled mood. Most usual, must be the sedation thought Kai. Suppose it's better than the blinding pain I'd feel otherwise thought Kai looking at his arm and his chest and his shoulder. He was in bad shape.

Good job for the sedative or else I would probably kill somebody thought Kai. Suddenly a blinding pain ranked through his arm. Kai hissed in pain and gentle lowered himself back into a lying position.

The door beeped and whooshed. Kai didn't know why but a sudden feeling of foreboding overcame him. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. His instincts were never wrong after all.

Kai could hear the man walking across the room each footstep echoed through Kai's head. This was bad news. The man sighed.

"That spoilt bloody kid is still asleep, thank god. This will be much easier with a corporative subject. I have waited to long for this. Too long mmm yeah," the man murmured.

'It's always so much easier to guess evil plans when people talk to themselves thought Kai. Kai's body stiffened. If this man weren't looking for a fight, Kai would make sure to disappoint him. However, in his current condition he could do much. Suddenly the door whooshed open again.

Kai's eyes opened a fraction. He needed to find away out.

"What are you doing here, girl?" asked the man.

"I could ask you the same thing," said the girl. Kai knew straight away, who it was.

Alla.

Alla walked over to the bed. She took Kai's hand in hers.

"No you can't. I am the doctor here," said the doctor.

"Some doctor you are. You were about to inject Kai with a substance that contains high levels of proketatom and Kai is allergic to it", said Alla. Kai barely heard her he was concentrating on what she was writing with her finger on his hand. She wrote one-word 'stay'.

The doctor was shortly silence.

"What do you mean he is allergic to proketatom? It wasn't on his chart. What is proketatom anyway?" asked the doctor.

"You don't know! What kind of doctor are you?" asked Alla.

"I..I… who the hell are you," yelled the man.

"Changing the subject I see, how cowardly," said Alla dismissively. That was when the doctor pulled out a gun.

He poked Alla in the head with the gun. She had gone very still.

"What do you say now little girl?" asked the doctor.

"You know when you point a gun at somebody you point three back at yourself," said Alla calmly.

"That's fingers you id…," the doctor didn't have time to finish cause Alla had twisted his arm and taken his gun, which was now pointed at his head.

"Well in this cause one but you get my drift," said Alla.

The door burst open without the whooshing and five guards came in carrying guns. They all pointed them directly at Alla and the doctor. Alla let go of the doctor and jumped nimbly back to Kai.

"What do you want?" asked Alla crossly.

"We want Kai. We have been ordered to remove him from something by force if necessary," said one of the guards.

"Well injecting him with proketatom and killing him wont help," said Alla grabbing Kai's hand in hers.

"She is talking rubbish. Attack her," yelled the doctor. As he was talking, Alla wrote stay again on Kai's hand. Kai frowned but stayed still.

"If you go anywhere near Kai, I will shot," said Alla hosting the gun. The doctor took a step back but the others didn't.

"We have guns to little miss," said one of the guards.

"Yeah but yours have silencers mine doesn't," said Alla smiling. "If I shot this the whole hospital will hear".

"By that time you will be dead and Kai will be half way across town," said the doctor.

"Yeah your right. Time for change of tactics," said Alla. "Go Nephthys".

A giant bright gold light surround the whole room.

"Go Nephthys" yelled Alla. "Gold rush!" Alla's eyes were glowing and sparkling like gold. Her blade, which she had launched secretly as she had jumped backwards, spun beneath their feet. The gold light engulfed them and the fell were they stood.

Alla smiled. "That wasn't too hard," said Alla. The door burst open. Nearly forty guards barged though the door. Their timing was a bit off for that moment the room started to heat up.

"What is going on?" asked one of the guards looking around. They had just broken into a hospital. They had to run to the top floor through a maze of corridors all carrying giant heave equipment. They had to wait for ages for the techies to crack the code for this room even though they were told they would have inside help. Then they come in to find their 'crack team' knocked unconscious by a girl. They had been told to keep an eye on their target yet he was still fast asleep. To put the cherry on top of this perfect day the room was become an oven and a strange red light was coming from their target. Just great.

Kai sat up. Dranser was back, he could feel her. However, something was different. He was different. Kai looked up and saw everybody staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly he burst into flames. Everybody screamed. A kid exploding into fire certainly was weird but the fact that he didn't die or turn into dust was even stranger. Kai stood up on his bed. He looked down at his hand. All he could see was fire. This felt strange yet right at the same time. The fire felt like life. It flowed through him and empowered him. It was healing all his wounds and washing impurities from his system.

"Leave now," ordered Kai. Every body stopped for a second and looked up at him. Then they continued on their way out of the door. When the flame shaped like a boy told you to leave, you leave. The fire suddenly began to change shape. It became solid and wrapped itself around Kai like a new set of clothes.

The fire was wrapped tightly around Kai's body but it was looser around his elbows down to his hands also his knees down as well as his neck and face. The fire cloth was still there but looser. The rest of his body was wrapped tightly revealing no skin. It shape was like a licking flame. Kai looked at his hand again. The cloth like substance stuck to his skin. It shape was still like the flame it had once been.

Kai reached up to his hair. It felt different to. Kai looked at his bangs and got a fright. They had changed colour too. His hair was now a mixture of black and red. His blue tattoos had also changed to red triangles.

Kai looked up to see everybody staring at him. They had seemed to overcome their fear because they were now looking at him and pointing guns at him. Those who had run were quickly replaced.

"Stop," said Kai in a voice which wasn't quite his own yet which was totally his. Kai looked at the guns in their hands. He could somehow see all of them. He could tell which hand shook and who was shacking inside. 'Amazing' thought Kai. Kai smirked and concentrated harder. All their guns melted in their hands. Kai twisted his fingers and the melted guns twisted with them and in doing so binding their master's hands.

Kai looked at the floor. Now he began heating the titles. The fire alarm went off and the sprinklers came on but it didn't affect Kai. The floor around the guards melted and Kai lifted his hands and floor came with him. Kai cupped his hands and the floor surrounded the guards. The guards screamed and yelled but to no avail. They kicked and beat their melted guns against the walls but that was also to no avail.

Alla looked at Kai. Taking in his new form. He looked down from where he stood on the bed.

"Thanks for coming," he said. He looked at her for a second then he fell off the bed. As he fell towards the ground, the strange cloth fell off him. When landed with a soft thud on the ground he was his old self. Alla sighed in relief. That was a close one. She had run to catch Kai but she wasn't quick enough. Now looking down at him. She wondered did she imagine it all.

Kai was still dressed in the hospital gown, he still had his injures and he was still covered in plasters. She had seen Kai burst into flames so surly the clothes and bandages had been burnt to a crisp. The Kai she saw didn't have any injuries while this Kai had loads. It didn't make any sense.

Three fire fighters barged through the door and stopped dead in their footsteps.

"Emm I can explain," said Alla tensely.

* * *

The blade breakers marched through the hospital. They ran up the steps and through its white wall mazes. The amount of fire fighters and women were alarming. Tyson, Ray and Max stormed past a big group of doctors, visitors, fire fighters, firewomen as well as the other occupants of the hospital. The man at the middle of the group was taking.

As the blade breakers ran past they heard something that made them stop in their tracks. They stopped and listened to what the man was saying but there were too many people and they could only hear a few words. They words were Kai Hiwatari, fire, kidnap and trapped.

"O god," said Ray. Tyson, Ray and Max darted down the corridor. They arrived at Kai's floor. The elevator dinged open. They were met with hundreds of fire, police and doctors. Well the doctors were expected seeing, as it was a hospital. The police were dragging out men one after each other from Kai's room. They were all covered in what looked like melted title.

Tyson pushed past the police who were guarding Kai's room. Ray and Max pushed them away and together they charged into Kai's room. To find it empty.

"They…they took him," said Tyson disbelieving.

"No," said Ray.

The police jumped on Tyson and the others and dragged them to the ground. But they were in shock therefore the pain was numbed. They were so out of it they almost didn't hear the voice that said wait hold on a second.

"Wait hold on a second," said a voice. Tyson looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Alla walking down the corridor.

"It's okay they are with me," said Alla smiling. The police let Tyson, Ray and Max down with a thud and walked back to their post. Alla reached down to help them up.

"Sorry about them. They are a little on edge Mr D hired them to look after Kai. They feel it is their fault he almost got kidnapped," said Alla.

"Where is Kai? Is he okay?" asked Max.

"Yep he's fine. He is in a room down here," said Alla leading the way down the hall.

"So what happened?" asked Ray.

"A few guys came trying to kidnap Kai but he and I sent them packing," said Alla. She turned around and smiled. "Well okay most Kai sent them packing". The reached Kai's room. They could see him prompt up on a pillow reading a book. Tyson and Max went into the room. Ray stayed with Alla.

"Look sorry," said Ray.

"Nothing to apologise for. I would have done the exact same thing," said Alla.

"Right," said Ray and went into the room.

In the room, they laughed and talked for hours. Well Tyson Max and Ray laughed and talked for hours. Kai just sat in the bed with his eyes closed. The time came for them to leave and the left with much waving and promises of tomorrow.

Alla walked into Kai's room.

"You know visiting times are over," said Kai.

"Yep I know, I was never good at keeping rules anyway," said Alla in false cheeriness.

"That's for sure," said Kai. Then there was a long awkward silence. Kai meet Alla's eyes.

"Look," they both said at once.

"You go first," said Alla. She didn't really have anything to say, she was just uncomfortable with long silences.

"Look I am not sure what happened yet," said Kai looking at his blade in his hand. The dranzer bit glowed in his hand. "But I would like it if you didn't tell the others. Not until I figured this out,"

"Yep sure thing," nodded Alla. Alla turned and walked towards the door.

"Alla wait a second," said Kai.

"Huh what?" asked Alla. Kai rose from his bed. Kai's hospital gown hung loosely from his body to revel toned muscle underneath. Alla looked at Kai with her head slightly titled. Kai looked at her strangely.

"Emm are you okay?" asked Kai. Alla nodded.

"Yep sure fine," she said smiling at Kai. Suddenly she noticed something different. The way Kai was standing, his posture and stance. It looked almost as if he was nervous. But she was thinking about Kai. Kai didn't do nervousness.

Kai step towards her. Alla was about to take a step back instinctively but stopped herself. It was Kai. Kai wrapped his strong arms around Alla. He felt he tense and smirked.

"It's just a hug. People use them to show feelings and such," said Kai dismissively.

"How do you know?" asked Alla smiling. Kai shrugged.

"I have learned I guess," he smiled. Anyway," said Kai leaning in close and whispering into Alla's ear.

"Thank you," said Kai.

"I really didn't do" Kai cut Alla off.

"Don't," he said softly. "Please just accept the thanks,"

"I… I can't," said Alla and to her shame, her voice started to shake. Kai released her and held her at arms length.

"I…I… have done everything wrong," said Alla pushing herself away from Kai.

"Nothing I can do will erase the things I have already done," said Alla.

"No body is perfect," said Kai.

"Maybe but I am so far from perfect Kai. Everybody knows it. I am not meant to be happy not after all the things I have done", said Alla with tears in her eyes.

"Alla we have been through to much nobody can be close to perfect coming from where we did and having been through the things we have" said Kai.

"Yeah I guess," said Alla.

"Besides I am far from perfect too," said Kai reaching over to her. She buried her face into Kai's shoulder. Alla said something that was muffled too much for Kai to hear.

"What did you say?" asked Kai.

"I said apart from your beyblading that is," said Alla smiling up at Kai. Kai smiled too.

"Yeah," said Kai.

"Arrogant," said Alla.

"Criminal," said Kai.

"Too soon," said Alla looking up at Kai again.Their eyes met and they both smiled sheepishly.

"Emm," said Alla nervously. "I… em I," began Alla.

"Shhh," said Kai. "You always ruin these moments" said Kai softy. Kai leaned down towards Alla. Alla now silenced titled her head up. Their lips met together in harmony. Alla opened her month and let Kai's tongue in. She moaned in pleasure as Kai's tongue met hers. He leaned in to her and she moved her arms to around his neck. She moved her tongue in to his mouth. He tasted surprisingly sweet. They broke apart for air.

Kai looked at her and she smiled. She hadn't been this happy for a long time.

Ms Skater sighed as one of her messagers came in.

"If you are here to tell me about Kai It's too late I already know. See to it that those involved are punished.

"They are in custody ms," said the messanger.

"Did that sound like a request or an order?" asked Ms Skater.

"An order ms I will see it done," said the messager leaving the room.

Ms Skater smiled. Kai had finally realised his power it wouldn't be too long before the rest of them did. She wondered weither 'it' would affect Kai. Hopefully it would. Ms Skater smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

The end.

* * *

**A/n: I am serious. Sorry if it didn't meet some of your expectation but this was the ending I planed. I am thinking of doing a sequel, my friend said I should ask you, the readers. So please review and tell me would you like one. I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
